My Perfect Match
by blueboarderchick
Summary: Jared never complained about becoming a wolf. He accepted his changed fate, but he felt as if something was missing. Jared sees Bella upset in the woods through Sam's mind, now Jared can't seem to stop thinking of the girl the vampires left behind.
1. On the side of US 101

A/N:Okay, so this is only my second full fanfiction story. It's about Jared and Bella. This is for you wolfgurl23. You were the first to request this story. Hope it lives up to your expectations.

This first couple of chapters or so will be about Jared and what he was like before becoming a wolf, the events leading up to his change, and then afterward but still before meeting Bella. Hang in there, and Bella will come into play. But this story will be most if not all from Jared's POV, so I can't just dive into them meeting. We know Bella's background, but we don't know that much about Jared, so I am giving you my take on him.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jared, or Sam, or any other Twilight Saga character, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

My life was pretty normal growing up. I was an only child and my parents both worked. We lived on a small reservation in Washington. I grew up listening to stories about spirit warriors that protected the tribe. It all sounded pretty cool to me, way more exciting than life in La Push these days. The biggest thing that happened in the last five years was when Sam Uley disappeared. He was normal, getting ready to head to college and marry his high school sweetheart one minute to coming back stalking around the place like he owned it with the Elders' heads stuck up his ass and getting engaged to his sweetheart's cousin. I, like most, found him to be obnoxious and arrogant. I was a more straight-laced kind of guy. I worked hard in school, made good grades, listened to my parents, and followed the rules. I had plans, and staying in La Push wasn't included in them. I wanted to be successful, at what I didn't know, I just wanted to be somebody special, someone to be looked up to. Now, I never had anything against my hometown, but La Push didn't offer a lot of opportunities like I thought I wanted.

Even though I was smart, I was never considered a geek. I was in with the popular crowd. Everyone in the small school knew who I was. I wasn't just popular with the in crowd, but with everyone. That may sound a little conceited but its not. I was just a friendly guy that made a lot of friends. I didn't discriminate against anyone; I could float around the different lunch tables and talk to anyone.

So, being well-liked, as I was, it wasn't hard to find a date for Friday night if I was so inclined. It helped that I was pretty good looking, too. I had recently hit a growth spurt. All my baby fat had melted away and revealed a hard and toned body. Girls really noticed. But, I never really got serious with any one girl, though. Just none of them ever blew me away. I was looking for the complete package. She didn't have to look like a model, but needed to be pretty, have a sense of humor, not materialistic, compassionate, well-read, intelligent, and a sweet laugh. The last requirement may sound silly to most, but I have learned from past dates, that there are some truly heinous laughs out there. And if she's the one, I don't want to listen to some stupid sounding laugh for the rest of my life. And as for intelligent, I needed someone that I could have a real conversation with, not one filled with 'like's' and 'as if's' or 'whatever's'. Again, it goes back to a lifetime of love just can't survive certain character flaws. Oh and the last requirement. She needed to be a _great_ kisser. I am a guy after all.

* * *

But enough about my life 'pre-change.' Things got a great deal more interesting after the day of my SAT's. It was going to be the first time I took the test. It was the beginning of my winter break and I had to head into Port Angeles for the test. It was about a two hour drive, and the test started at nine, so I had to leave at like six thirty to make it in time for check-in. I went to bed the night before early, so I could get a good night's sleep. I woke up feeling stiff, like I had slept too long. I looked through half closed and blurry eyes at the clock. _7:00 a.m. _

I jumped out of bed screaming. It was too bad I screwed up and changed the alarm clock time to p.m. by accident the night before. I scramble around my room throwing on whatever clothes I grabbed. Luckily I packed my backpack the night before. I threw it over my shoulder and went down the stairs two at a time and ran through the front door to my truck. As I was getting in, I noticed I was shaking, I was so mad at myself. I took a few deep breaths and put the truck in drive. I was flying down La Push Road and turned onto US-101 in record time. I was only a few miles away from hitting the Olympic National Forest when the flashing lights came into view. _Great, an accident._ I started to get angry again, and the shaking returned. Turned out, a logging truck flipped over due to the rain. _Amateur Washington driver, I am sure._ It looked like they were clearing off the road_. I could take WA-113 to WA-112; it's an extra twenty minutes though._ I looked at the clock. _7:45_._ Shit!_ I didn't have time for that, the shaking started to get worse. I had to take ten deep breaths to stop it. When I did, I got out of my truck and walked over to an officer who appeared to be solely supervising.

"Excuse me, sir." He turned around and faced me.

"Yes, son, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how long this would take. I'm trying to make it to the SAT's in Port Angeles and need to know if WA-113 would be my better chance at making them on time."

"I think we can clear a path in about five minutes. Sit tight and I'll get you through real soon."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Not a problem, kid."

I got back into my truck and waited. The officer was right; I only had to wait for five minutes. Many of the people both in front of me and behind me had made u-turns and left by then though. That was fine by me though. Less people to get in my way, in fact there was only one car left in front of my truck. It didn't take me long to get around them. I was traveling at a good speed soon. _8:30_. I could still make it there by nine, I thought. But that was when my truck starting making a choking sound. The engine cut off and I was gliding down the black top road. I turned the wheel so that I stopped on the edge. I was pretty decent under the hood; I could take care of any small thing. Right before I got out, was when I saw it, the blinking, little, yellow light that had just ruined my day. _No gas. I have got to be the stupidest person in the world. Why would any college want someone that can't set an alarm clock right or remember that an automobile requires gasoline? _

I was so pissed off at myself. I just condemned myself to missing my test. I could be such a screw up sometimes. And it was always the stupidest and smallest things, but they always exploded in my face. I noticed the whole truck was shaking, and then I noticed it was because I was shaking so hard. I was so mad I could see red. I knew logically in the back of my head that there would be other test dates, that I would still get into college and that this was just one of those days that you tried to forget and move on. Problem was I couldn't think rationally, and I couldn't let go. I was just was mad. I wanted to punch something. I got out of the truck and doubled over in pain. My whole body hurt and I felt like I couldn't move. I felt a sharp pain shoot through me and it began to feel as if I was being pulled apart. I could hear a ripping noise. The pain increased then suddenly stopped. I opened my eye and everything looked clearer, more defined. _What just happened?_ I looked down and my eyes bulged out. I was looked at brown paws and worst of all, they were connected to me. I jumped up on all fours and looked all around. I was going in circles trying to see myself better. _I'm a dog. What the fuck? Why am I dog?_

_Actually you're a wolf, if you want to get technical._

_Who is that? Oh my god, now I'm hearing voices in my head, too. I seriously think today has got to be the worst day EVER!_

_Not voices, just one voice._

_Because that makes it all better._

_What's your name, kid?_

_I'm not a kid. And it's Jared._

_Yes, Jared Mahan. I'm Sam. Sam Uley._

_Are you a wolf, too?_

_Yeah._

_Maybe this is why he's so weird._

_Thanks._

_Sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that._

_Yeah, this is going to take some getting used to._

_What do you mean?_

_Only two of us have phased. I've never had to share my thoughts before now._

_Phased?_

_Changed into a wolf, a shape-shifter, a werewolf. The legends are true. We're the protectors of La Push._

_Protectors from what exactly?_

_Vampires._

_Well, that's fucked up. How did we get this job? 'Cause I didn't sign up for it._

_It's in our blood. It's passed down from father to son, but not every generation phases._

_Okay._

_So, where are you?_

_On the side of US-101._

_Why are you on the side of the road, and please tell me you're in the trees so that no one can see you._

_I'm in the trees and it's because I ran out of gas._ I really didn't want to admit that to anyone, especially to another guy.

_Okay, stay where you are. I'll grab my truck and a spare tank of gasoline and come to you. Then, I'll explain more about your new life._

_That sounds good to me. I don't think they'll let me take the test like this._

He didn't laugh. I felt a faint ripple in the air. Then I couldn't hear Sam anymore. I figured he went back to being human. I just sat there and waited for him to come and get me.

A/N: So, I thought I would let you know how this story will work. If you have read my other long story, you know my chapters are relatively long (2,500 to 5,000 words each) and I updated once or twice a week. My goal for this story is to write more consistently twice a week and maybe shorter chapters (1,500 to 2,500 words each). I'll be working on the sequel to another story here shortly as well, so this is simply my goal. It could be more or less, only time will tell.

**Reviews are enjoyed, I like to hear what you think of the story, and if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Can you seriously eat all that?

**A/N:** So I got lots and lots of reviews for the first chapter! Thank you all so much! I'm glad to hear that so many already have interest in this new story. So, I know many of you would like Bella to make an appearance soon, so I am going to kind of skip to some key times in the next two or three chapters, so you can get a fast idea of what happens in Jared's life pre-Bella. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I sat there for a few minutes and determined just sitting there bored me. I decided to try out this new body of mine. I stood up and ran. And, boy, could I run. It was great. I felt like I could run forever. The trees just whipped by as I pushed myself faster. I kept running until I noticed the trees began to thin out. I slowed down and peeked through the last of the trees. I had run the rest of the way to Seattle.

_Holy crap! That would have taken thirty minutes in the truck, and I just did it in like ten_.

I decided I should probably head back to the trees by the truck, be a good puppy, and wait for Sam. This time, I took my time running back. It was amazing everything I could see and hear. There was a doe and her fawn grazing up ahead. Of course, they took off running when they saw the giant wolf coming their way. I could hear birds chirping far up in the trees and a stream running that was at least a mile away. Eventually I made it back to where my truck sat. I looked around and there wasn't anything to do really other than sit_. _

_I wish I had asked how to change back before he left for his truck. I feel kind of silly sitting here as wolf, just chilling._

A few minutes later Sam arrived. He walked over to me with a confused look on his face, and then it held understanding.

"I forgot to mention how to change back, didn't I?" I nodded my head.

"Sorry about that. I did remember to bring you some clothes. I was guessing you didn't have an extra pair lying around in your vehicle."

_Why would I need extra clothes? I have my own, unless they don't change with me. If not, that sucks. People in the movies always get to keep their clothes. And what happened to the clothes I was wearing? Did they disappear? I really wish he would tell me how to change back already._

"So, just think of yourself human and think of things that make you happy." I closed my eyes.

_Sounds easy enough. Human part, done. Happy thoughts. Hmm. What makes me happy? Good grades._ I looked down at myself. _Still wolf, apparently not happy enough. Okay. Let's see the day I got my truck._ I glanced down again._ I am still a wolf. This is harder than I thought it would be. The Victoria Secret Fashion Show. Ahh._

I felt a ripple go through my body, and a slight ache soon followed it. I opened my eyes back and looked down. I was human, naked, and a little _too_ happy. _So not cool._ I covered myself up and looked to Sam, who was obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Here." He threw some athletic shorts at me. I quickly pulled them on. "So, the gas can is by your truck. How about you follow me back to my house, and I can explain everything there, without anyone hearing."

"All right." We walked back to the trucks and put gas in my truck. I then proceeded to follow him back to La Push. We arrived at a small house, a few streets from my own home. I trailed behind Sam into the house. As I walked in, I surveyed the living room. I could tell a woman lived here from the fact that it had décor. A bachelor pad would not have figurines, floral throw pillows, and coordinating furniture. My guess was that his _newest_ fiancée, Emily, lived here, too.

"Sam, is that you?" I could hear a voice from the back of the home ask.

"Yes, Emily. I brought someone back with me."

"Oh. Give me just a second, and I'll come out." Sam turned to me, with a serious face. I was beginning to think he face was stuck with that expression.

"Emily is very important to me, so I will have to ask you to keep total control over your emotions. You can't phase here. And please don't … don't stare." He seemed to have trouble with that last part, but I was confused.

"Why would I stare?" He went to answer but didn't as Emily had walked into the room. Immediately I noticed the scars running down her face. I could very easily figure out what not to stare at. As soon as I could, I ripped my eyes from her and back to Sam. He nodded once, acknowledging my smooth reaction. He walked over to her and wrapped himself around her.

"Emily, this is Jared." She looked at me and back at Sam questioningly. "He phased today. That was why I was out so long." Her face filled with recognition and stared at me for a few moments.

"It's nice to meet you, Jared." She stepped forward some and reached out to shake my hand. I didn't know if I should. I didn't think Sam would want me that close to her. I looked to him and he gave me another small nod. So, I stepped forward and shook her small hand.

"You too."

"If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks."

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Sam retold me the legends that I had grown up hearing. I still couldn't believe my boyhood dream of becoming a protector came true. To tell the truth, it weirded me out a little. After the stories, he explained what he did in terms of patrols. We would take advantage of my winter break and he would teach me everything he knew when he wasn't at work. Lastly, he went over imprinting and finding your soul mate. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. On one hand, it could feel like you got your choices taken away. On the other, it would be nice for someone to straight up tell you who your soul mate was. No games.

I put those thoughts aside, though. Sam didn't think I would have to worry too much about it. In the stories it was always rare, with usually only one wolf imprinting per a pack. Since Emily was his imprint, we had our quota filled. So, I just shrugged the idea off.

The sharing a mind thing was by far the freakiest thing, though. I could tell Sam was having a rough time adjusting to it, too. I kept getting flashes of a very naked Emily. Talk about awkward, when Emily fixed lunch for us right after that first slip. I didn't meet her eyes the entire meal. As soon as I devoured my entire plate, I quietly excused myself.

* * *

Near the end of the first week of my break, I had to meet with all the Elders and go over all the rules and guidelines they expected me to follow. I was required to keep up my school work and set a good example for the tribe. I knew I would definitely not being leaving La Push anytime soon. I wasn't to tell my parents or anyone at all. The secret had to be kept. We also went over the treaty that the tribe held with the Cullen's. I couldn't believe that we actually allowed them to live so close to the reservation. It made me sick. When Billy, announced that his best friend's daughter was dating one, I couldn't hide my disgust and neither could Sam. _How could she knowingly be with him?_

Another week went by and I had to return to school. Winter break was over, and I was worried about what people would think. I looked very different. I went from six foot to six foot four. I also gained thirty pounds of muscle. Sam convinced me to cut my hair. I didn't want to, but I had to admit it was easier than picking leaves out of it after every patrol. The Elders advised me to keep my distance from others. That sucked. How was I just supposed to drop my friends with no explanation?

With the break over, a new semester began and classes changed. I got out of my truck and headed for my first class. All along the way, I could hear the whispers. Most thought I was a new student, but a few could still recognize me. Girls were flirting with me left and right. I guess the wolf thing could have an advantage, after all.

I arrived at my first class, and took a seat in my usually front row desk. I like sitting up front, I could see the board clearer, hear the teacher better, and not get distracted by the less-academically inclined that sat in the back. I bent over to get my book out of my bag, when I heard someone sit in the seat next to me.

"Jared, is that you, man?" I looked up to see my friend Derek looking at me funny.

"Yep."

"Sure hit a growth spurt over break. The guys and I were wondering where you were. You just seemed to disappear off the radar the entire time. We called you a couple of times, even dropped by your house once. Your mom said you were never home. So, what's up?"

"Not much. Sorry, I missed you guys' calls and stuff."

"That's cool. We're going to shoot some hoops after school in the gym. You're in, right? 'Cause you are totally on my team." I hated doing this. Derek had been my friend since grade school.

"Nah, man, I have some things to take care of. Sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe this weekend, we can all get together and do something."

"Yeah, maybe." I didn't think it was likely, but I couldn't just shoot down every invitation automatically. People would get suspicious.

The day generally sucked as a whole. I got asked by almost every one of my teachers to take a seat in the back due to my new height. In one class, I got stuck next to Joe Parks, who I don't think has showered in days, if not weeks. With my wolf smelling, I thought I was going to vomit the whole class period. That period ended with the joy of finding out that our current seats were now permanently assigned. I groaned. Next class, I listened to Rea Hanes tell me all the things she wanted to do to me…naked. If she wasn't the school slut, it may have been a turn on.

By lunch, I was starving. I loaded up my tray with as much food as would fit. A few slices of pizza, two cheeseburgers, some green jell-o, chicken nuggets, and couple of bags of chips. _I think that should hold be until I get home._ The cafeteria lady smiled at my tray and told me it was sweet of me to get lunch for my girlfriend. I looked at her confused, until I figured she couldn't possibly understand the appetite of a wolf. I shook my head and headed for an empty table. Though, it didn't stay empty for long. All my old friends joined me.

"Dude, this isn't our normal table, you do know that?" Matt asked.

"Yeah."

"Just checking, I didn't know if any brain cells were replaced with all the extra muscle and height. Seriously what did you do and how can I do it?" I snorted. _If you only knew._

"Nothing."

"Can you seriously eat all that?" Sarah, Derek's girlfriend asked as she looked at my tray in awe.

"Yep."

"Can you give more than one word answers?"

"Yes, I can, Matt."

"Just checking. So, what did you do all break?" And that's how lunch went, question after question. I had to lie quite a few times, which was hard. These guys knew me better than anyone.

By the end of the week, they started to give up on me. That sucked to see. Ten years of friendship gone in a week's worth of time. I hung out with Sam a lot on the weekends when we weren't patrolling. He reminded me I could talk to others; I just couldn't get close and risk exposing our secret.

So, with that advice and I started to date again. If I didn't have trouble before getting a date, now it was just plain easy. I would have thought that since I had shut myself off from the rest of the world over the last few weeks, girls would be hesitant. I soon gathered that keeping to my self made me more mysterious and desirable to the opposite sex.

Of course, I couldn't get close to anyone, so I just went on a date or two per a girl. I couldn't afford anything longer or they might start to get suspicious. If you skip out early on a date once due to a wolf howl, the girl doesn't think anything of it. If it became a regular occurrence, I might would have to face some questions I couldn't answer. I learned that my new body looked older and acted older. If I didn't watch it, a simple make-out session could really get me riled up, and I didn't want to lose control. I still never felt a connection with any of the girls. For me it was just the human interaction and the normalcy that I needed.

It only took a few months for me to grow tired of it, though. I just spent my time patrolling, studying and reading. I also did a lot of researching and studying of the old legends. The Elders' had a lot of reading material they let me borrow. I immersed my life in everything wolf. If this was my new fate, I wanted to know everything I could. Sam appreciated and commended my dedication and enthusiasm, as did the Elders. I knew from Sam's thoughts, Emily was proud as well, but wished I was able to imprint, so I would have someone. I thought the idea was nice, but I felt fine on my own. I had a job to do, and I was determined to do it well.


	3. A fight in the cafeteria

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I do love to read them. They keep me going. Okay, now on with the story…

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer thought of the characters, wrote the books, and gets the paychecks. I just play make believe with the character some.**

* * *

And so I did do the best I could do. We only encountered one vampire since I first phased. With two us, it was simple and quick, but very exhilarating. The next couple months went by kind of slow and I was itching for something to happen. I'd wake up, and then go to school, do homework, patrol, and finally sleep a few hours and then repeat. That was my life. I never complained. Sometimes, I missed some of my old friends, but I had Sam, now. And mostly, I knew I was doing something great. The whole reason, I wanted out of La Push was to accomplish something big. I didn't think it got any bigger than protecting your family and tribe from bloodsuckers.

While I was at school, Sam would patrol a few hours during the days. He worked for a construction company out of Forks. So, he would wake up early patrol for an hour or two, then go to work. He was usually done on the sites by one or two, so then he would patrol a few more hours. A short time later would be my turn. Sometimes we would meet up for dinner in between our shifts at his home with Emily. Over food, we would discuss scents or other wolf related things.

"The Elders think we might get another brother joining us soon." I looked up from my food and looked at Sam.

"Who?"

"Paul Talquin. I believe he is a year or two younger than you."

"Yeah, I know who the guy is. He gets into fights on a weekly basis. If the Elders are right, I'd say we have our work cut out for us trying to control that one."

"The elders mentioned the same thing. I wondered if they were exaggerating about his attitude."

"Trust me, whatever they said, they weren't exaggerating. The guy has major anger management problems. He punched a kid two days ago because the kid took the last slice of pizza from the lunch line. Plus, he can be a real jerk, especially with girls, if you know what I mean."

"Great." Sam said sarcastically. "Just what I wanted to deal with. At least you have a good head on your shoulders. I never really worried that you would go wolf on someone."

"Well, start worrying about this kid."

"The Elder's estimate he'll phase in the next month or two." I nodded in understanding. Pretty soon I would have to be the look at while at school.

We finished our meal and I went on to patrol. While running, I thought it would be cool to have another member of the pack. Sam and I got along great, but he was a couple of years older and he had Emily. Sometimes, around the two of them, I felt like a third wheel. So, it would be nice to have another guy to hang out with. It's kind of lonely sometimes being a protector. Hanging out with my old friends was too hard. And dating girls didn't really work out in the long term sense. I had too many secrets now. I thought having someone who knew the truth, would be awesome. I couldn't help wondering if that awesomeness would be less because it's Paul Talquin, La Push resident bully of the ninth grade. I would find out sooner than Sam or I had expected.

* * *

The rest of that week I watched Paul from a distance. And I didn't like what I saw. He was constantly picking on weaker students. He seemed to have a group of friends that were pretty similar in behavior, but he was the ring leader of it all. Over the weekend, Sam and I made stops by his house. It appeared that he lived with his mom and younger brother. From what I could tell, his mom was a very sweet mannered person. She sort of reminded me of Emily. The only thing I saw his brother do all weekend was play video games. I wondered why he was such an angry person.

It was two weeks later that I noticed him changing more physically. Before school, he got into a fight with one of his friends over nothing. He was shaking from head to toe, not bad, but enough for me to take notice. I thought about getting Sam, but I didn't want to risk leaving Paul unsupervised. So I stayed closer than I normally did. By lunch his normal scowl was deeper and his body seemed tense. He was sitting with his normal group plus his latest girl.

"Paul, baby, you're burning up. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you feel really hot, Paul, like you have a bad fever. Maybe you should go to the nurse and get checked out."

"Aw, Paulie's sick, guys. Paul, maybe Samantha, here, can nurse you back to health." The whole table erupted in laughter. I could see Paul begin to vibrate.

"I said, 'I'm fine'." He snapped at the girl.

"I was just worried, Paul. You don't have to freak out on me."

"Yeah, Paul, don't freak out on us." One of his other friends said, faking fear.

"I'm not freaking out. I wish you would all just shut up." He growled out.

"Dude, just relax, take a chill pill." That was breaking point. Paul jumped at the guy. He was beginning to blur. He was pounding into the guy. I left my table quickly, working my way around the circle of students that had gathered to witness the latest Paul beat-down. I pulled him away, but he was struggling against me hard.

"I need you to come with me, Paul." I said into his ear. He continued to thrash about.

"Let me go." He grounded out.

"Just come, I'm stronger than you are. Don't make me force you with all these people watching. We wouldn't want to hurt your rep, now would we?" He was still shaking hard, but walked away from the crowd. I followed behind him.

"Head for the trees. Hurry up, before administration shows up." Once we made into the tree line, he turned on me.

"I'm out here, now what do you want?"

"You were going to do some serious damage; I just wanted to keep that from happening."

"What is up with you, dude? You were one of the most popular guys in your class and now hide in the freaking shadows." I looked at him confused. I didn't think my lunch table in the corner was in the shadows. "I've seen you, man. And you're freaking me the hell out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He started to shake furiously.

"You following me!" He yelled. "You are always staring at me, like you're waiting for something to happen. What the fuck is up with that? Just leave me the hell alone!"

"I can't do that."

"You can, and you will."

"Or what? What can you do? I'm bigger, stronger, and know things that would cause you to piss your pants." I was getting tired of this. I could tell he was close. I sort of just wanted to get the whole thing over with. I didn't like acting like some stalker anymore than he liked having one. "What cha going to do, Paul? Hit me?"

He lunged at me, but I moved out of the way. He slammed into a tree.

"Ah!" He was almost completely blurring by this point. Then suddenly, he phased, with a loud and painful scream. I quickly threw off my clothes and phased.

_What the fuck just happened? Why do I have paws?_

_Welcome to the pack._

_Who's there?_

_It's me, Jared. The guy you almost attacked just now._

_How are you in my head?_

_Well, it's sort of a shared head at the moment. In wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts._

_Why the hell are we even in a wolf form?_

_The legends of the tribe are true. We protect the tribe from the 'cold ones'._

_You mean vampires?_

_Yeah, those._

_So, how did I get picked for this?_

_Thank your great grandfather._

_Right, okay. Now, what?_

_I'll call Sam._

_Sam? Uley? He's a wolf, too?_

_Yep, he's our alpha._

_And how are you going to call him._

_Like this._ I think howled into the sky. Paul was thinking how weird but a little cool this was. He thought he could definitely score some points with this.

_No, you can't._

_Why not? We should get something out of this._

_And girls are what you want?_

_Them and money._

_We do this free of charge. It's a great honor_. He continued to think of what he could do with his new ability.A few minutes later I felt Sam phase.

_What was that?_

_That was me._

_Sam?_

_Yes. Jared, I see we got him early. How did this happen?_

_A fight in the cafeteria. I pulled him out before anyone could see anything worth noticing._

_Good. Paul you're going to have to straighten up. No more fighting at school or anywhere unless its up against a leech._

_Like that's going to happen._ Boy, he sure did know how to get on Sam's bad side.

_It will or I will make it happen myself._

_Okay, dude. When are we going to eat? I didn't get to finish my lunch and I'm starving._

Sam and I knew then, just how difficult he was going to be. We went through a similar process we did with me. Only this time, Sam made sure Emily was nowhere near Paul. Sam told him the basics and then later in the week, the Elders informed him of the rest. I could tell he wasn't so thrilled with keeping out of fights and he really didn't like having to get good grades.

"What does it matter, what grades I get?" He whined as we left the Elder's.

"You have to be an example for the rest of the tribe. We're the Protectors, and people will know that, even if they don't know what it entails. The tribe will look to us for guidance as they do to the Elders." Sam explained.

"Seriously, who's going to listen to a bunch of teenage boys? No one, that's who. It's just a waste of time. And no fighting? I don't think I've made it a week without getting in to it with someone since I was ten."

"If you get into a fight, you'll kill who every the other guy is. You know how strong you've gotten since you phased. That kind of strength could expose us. We can't have that. Plus, it goes back to being role models. No one is going to _listen_, as you put it, to a guy who goes around beating everyone up. This is your life now, so deal with it." Paul quietly fumed as we walked the rest of the way to Sam and Emily's.

* * *

Over the next few months, Paul improved. Not much, but enough to notice. He only phased out of anger about once every other day, now. Turned out, that his dad did live at home, if that's what you could call it. He came into town for a few days only to leave for a few weeks. Never any notice, just show up and disappear again. That was the root of Paul's anger issues. Sam tried working extra with him, to increase his control, but then his dad would show back up and ruin all the progress.

Besides his anger problems and need to disrespect girls, he was an alright guy to hang out with. We didn't have a lot in common, other than the wolf thing, but that was enough. During the summer, we hung out a lot. Some days were spent playing his brother's video games, well at least until Paul would break a controller if he was losing. Others were at the beach hanging out and going cliff diving. That was a rush and a half. I found that the more time I spent with Paul, the more he grew on me. We really had each other, since Sam spent the majority of his free time with Emily. We couldn't hang out with our old friends, so our friendship only made since. When school started up, people still talked about us. They did some in the spring, but the summer had only fueled the gossip I guess. It was kind of weird that me, a senior, that used to be known as friendly and popular was now best friends with a sophomore, who was known as a bully and jerk.

One afternoon after school, but before patrol, we decided to get in some cliff diving time. It was as we were about to make our second jump, that we heard the howl.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I promise Bella will make an appearance in the next chapter.

Friday is a big, big day! The Sparkle Awards start voting. My story, _Another Twist in Fate_ is up for a nomination for 'Best Non-Canon Pairing.' If you enjoyed that story, please take the time to vote. I would really, really appreciate it. You can vote and check out all the other stories up for nominations at: http://www(dot)thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)com


	4. Mind over matter, boys

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Bella appears!! I promised an appearance, and you get it. Though, it may leave you wanting. You'll just have to continue to read and review to get your Bella fix.

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer, selfishly, owns it all.**

* * *

We both turned our heads toward the woods. We heard another howl. Sam needed us. We quickly ran to the woods, where once deep enough, we she our shorts and phased.

_What's wrong, Sam? Are there leeches in the area?_ I asked as Paul and I made our way toward Sam's direction.

_A girl from Forks has gone missing. There is reason to believe that she is somewhere in the woods near her home._

_No leeches? Then why are you calling us in? 'Cause we were cliff diving and today is great day for it. It's crappy enough weather that most people stay in doors. We've got the whole beach to ourselves and don't have to hold back._

_I called you because we will be helping in the search, Paul._

_But why? Can't the police do it? Don't they train dogs for this?_

_We are dogs, Paul._

_You know what I mean, Jared._

_Enough! We protect all human life, from any danger, that includes whatever is in the woods. And I'll add that, that could include bloodsuckers._

_So, how exactly did we get this job?_

_Why must you make things so difficult, Paul? Billy Black asked me if we could help. We can smell and hear better than even the cop's canines. We're best for the job._

_Why does Billy Black care about a girl from Forks? _I voiced my curiosity. I was all for helping, but I didn't understand why Billy Black would go through the trouble of calling us in.

_The girl missing is Bella Swan, the chief's daughter. You know Chief Swan is Billy and Harry's very close friend._

_You're talking about the leech lover! Who the fuck cares? Let the bloodsuckers go in the woods and get her._ Paul exclaimed.

_It appears that they have left Forks. According to what Billy heard, the doctor resigned from the hospital this week. The girl left a note in her home saying she was taking a walk with the boyfriend in the woods behind her home. That is what seems to be hours ago and there is still no sign of her. We _will_ be looking for her, and we _will_ find her. You got that, Paul?_

_Okay, okay._

_We're coming up on the house soon. Where do you want us?_

_Jared, you head east of her house, Paul I want you to cover the north area, and I'll head west._ Paul and I separated heading to our assigned areas.

_Okay, Boss._

_Jared, I have asked you not to call me that._

_I know, sorry. I just like it, I think it fits you. Plus, I kind of like that it bothers you._

_Say it again and I'll go alpha on your butt._

_Okay, Top Dog._

I could tell he was choosing to ignore me. I continued to run with my nose to the ground in my assigned area. Suddenly I came across an invisible wall of stink.

_Oh God, it reeks here._

_The bloodsuckers have the area around her home covered in their scent. Just ignore it._

_I have a question, Sam._

_Just ask and be done with it, Paul._

_How the hell do you ignore it? It's clogging my nose up, and funking up my sinuses. _I was wondering the same thing internally. I had smelt the scent of vampires plenty of times, but this was different. The air and ground seemed to be saturated with the sickly sweet stench. There was no escaping it.

_Mind over matter, boys._ I didn't think Paul's mind was strong enough to accomplish that goal.

_Hey! I heard that._ He snarled at me.

_Whatever._ I kept up my pace, but all I was picking up was the boyfriend bloodsucker's stink.

_I smell a fresh scent made by the boy leech. A human girl's scent is mixed in with it. It must be Bella's. I think she's close._ I took in the smell through the link. It was an incredible smell. It was a mix of strawberries and magnolias. _She smells beautiful._

_Really, Jared? 'She smells beautiful.' Can you not smell the bloodsucker that is practically covering up her scent beyond recognition? Plus, that comment is just weird in general. How can a scent be beautiful? I think you've finally lost it._ While Paul rambled on, Sam was following the scent and it was becoming stronger. I was getting lost in her fragrance.

_I've found her._ I heard Sam think. I stopped running and looked through his eyes to survey the scene. There she was lying on the ground in a fetal position. She wasn't moving.

_Is she alive?_ Please say yes. Please say yes.

_Yes, I can hear a quiet heart beat._ Sam quietly moved in closer for a better view. _The bloodsucker scent is not that fresh. I think the light rain washed it away some. He's been gone at least a couple of hours._

_He just left her out in the middle of the woods? He knows what monsters are out there. He is one! How could he just leave his girlfriend like that?_ I felt so much anger toward this bloodsucker, even more than usually.

_She was probably just a play thing. You know, sleep with the human and then crush her by leaving._

_Thank you for that wonderful insight, Paul._ I was going to kill that bloodsucker if he really did that.

_That's what I'm here for._ Sometimes I wished he would take things more seriously. My thoughts were cut short, because in Sam's mind I could see that she was beginning to stir.

"He's gone. He left. No more. Alone. Gone." She muttered. She was slightly shaking now. I wanted to hold her in my arms and warm her up with my body heat. I could help her. I want to help her.

_What's she going on about?_

_Gee, Paul, I don't know. 'He's gone.' I'd say she talking about the damn leech that left her there in the rain, lost and by herself in the dangerous woods. I want to rip that guy apart, treaty or no treaty._

_Calm down, Jared._

_I am calm, Sam. Now just tell us what should we do?_

_I'm going to phase back and carry her back to her house. I'm sure that everyone is getting more and more worried as the minutes pass._

_What about us? _I asked. Throughout the whole conversation, I never took my mind of Sam's thoughts of her, how she looked, how her heart beat. I wanted to see her for myself.

_No, that won't be necessary. You and Paul start normal patrol. I'll take her._ I concentrated on her for the last few seconds before Sam phased. Even, curled up in a ball, wet, and passed out, she was beautiful.

_She looked gross, if you ask me._

_Well, no one did, so shut the fuck up!_ I growled at him.

_Damn, Jared, you got a crush on the leech lover?_

_What? No! I don't even know her. I was just making an observation._

_Right._ How could I ever like someone in love with a bloodsucker? You must be kidding me. Like that would ever happen.

I spent the rest of the night trying to _not_ think about her, which only led me to think about her more. What's happening to me? Why did she leave such an impact on me? I need to just shrug it off.

_Yeah, you do. I'm tired of hearing about her._

_Well, I'm tired of thinking about her._

_Then don't._

_What do you think I've been trying to do for the past two hours, Paul?_

_Bore me to death._

_You are so-_ Then I felt the shimmer. _Sam?_

_Yes, Jared._

_Is she okay? She's still alive, right?_

_Yes._

_And?_ Why did he have to be such a thorn in my side? He knew I wanted more than that.

_I'm not being a thorn in anybody's side. And the doctor on call thinks she's gone into shock, but that physically she is alright._

_So, she will be okay though?_

_That's what they said, Jared. Why all the interest?_

_He's been thinking of her none stop for the past two hours, Sam. Who knew seeing someone for less than five minutes could give someone two hours worth of things to think about?_

_Jared?_

_I don't know, Sam. I just felt worried for her._

_Do you think you imprinted?_

_No. It's not like what you feel for Emily. It's a lot less. I just felt like I needed to keep her safe. No love, I mean I think she's beautiful, but I don't feel in love with her or anything._

_I felt a notion to protect her as well. Maybe it's our inner wolves telling us something._

_Like what? That one day the leech lover will be a part of the pack?_ Paul said leaking with sarcasm.

_Paul, I think you are on to something there._

_Really? I mean, of course, I _am_ the smart here. _I chose to ignore Paul's last comment.

_What do you mean, Sam?_

_Jared, I am thinking that maybe when more of our brothers phase, that one of them may imprint on her. Our inner wolf knows this and we need to protect her until her wolf can._ I wish I could have imprinted on her. I want to be the one to protect her.

_A few hours you vehemently denied having feelings for this girl and were repulsed by the idea, and now you want the bloodsucker's leftovers._

_Don't talk about her like that! _I snapped at him.

_Are you sure you didn't imprint? _

_I told you, Sam. It's not nearly as strong as you with Emily. _

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see who does then, if anyone._

_You really think we'll get more wolves?_

_Yes, Paul, I do. I expect Jacob Black will join us, even if no one else does. It is afterall his birthright more than any other._

* * *

The next few months went on without any more phases. I spent a lot of time thinking of Bella Swan and how she was doing. Every once in a while Sam would ask Billy how she was and let me know, to try and shut me up some. I just felt a nagging pull to care how she was doing. Then in December a new leech came into the area. The stupid redhead just wouldn't give up. I had to hand it to her, though; she was mighty good at escaping our advances. Later in January, Billy informed Sam, that Bella was spending a lot of time with Jacob. She was becoming a little more like her old self.

I felt a strong jealously of the kid. He got to spend time with an angel that I had yet to even see in person. Sam had ordered me to keep my distance from her. He knew from my thoughts that I was itching to meet her and didn't think it was a smart idea. Sam's now convinced that she'll be Jacob's imprint. Apparently Billy has the same idea. I hated that idea. It made me sick.

I woke up sweating from dreams that were filled with her face. I couldn't stop thinking of her, and the thought that she might belong to that kid, Jacob Black, infuriated me. Sometimes, I thought if Sam let me see her, that maybe my dreams would come true and that I would imprint on her. At first he considered it a possibility and almost gave into me because of all my thoughts were consumed by her, but after hearing of her great connection with Jacob, he threw the thought of me imprinting on her out the window. Everyone, including the Elders thought the born to be alpha would imprint on her. Billy said Jacob had been infatuated with her since they were small children. Only time would tell the truth.

Valentine's Day was around the corner and I wanted nothing more than to see her. I had to figure a way around that stupid injunction that Sam put on me. I wanted to see her face. I needed to.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are always treasured. They are like little drops of gold. So Bella makes a bigger appearance next chapter. Yay!! I know many will be excited to know that.

Also, I have a huge request. If you've read my story _Another Twist in _Fate and enjoyed it, I would be overjoyed if you went and voted for the story in The Sparkle Awards. The story is up for The Venom Award - Best Non-Canon Pairings award. You can vote as many times as you want below for all the categories.

http://thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)


	5. I don’t think stalkerish is a word

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They certainly inspire me to write faster. Like two updates in two days. This is way faster than I was planning on updating. But since you all are so amazing, here it is. Anyway, so more Bella this chapter! And even some Jacob, Embry and Quil. And of course even more of our wolves Jared, Sam, and Paul.

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to the Twilight world, its characters, and even some of this plot. I own…nothing.**

* * *

During the first two weeks of February, Billy and the other Elders noticed that Embry had shot up in height at an amazing speed. Suspiciously, like werewolf speed. And that was shocking, considering it was widely known, or now at least thought, that his father was from the Makah reservation, as was his mother. Obviously, Ms. Call isn't telling the truth, or else her only child wouldn't be in the process of turning into a werewolf. It makes Sam, Paul and I wonder who the guy is that knocked Ms. Call up sixteen years ago. Sam seems to think that it is either: Billy Black, Quil Ateara II, or Sam's own father, Joshua Uley that is the culprit. They are the only ones on the reservation that would have strong enough bloodlines to pass the gene to a son that is only half Quileute. None of the Elders ever acknowledged any of this. They sort of ignored Embry's paternity. A not too surprising thing was that Billy also noted that Jacob's own appetite had increased, and he too was growing rapidly. This is how I found my in. I would use the little punk that got to spend all his free time with Bella, to see her myself. I just had to be very careful how I approached Sam with my idea.

Two days before Valentine's Day, I put my plan into the works. After school I went over to Sam and Emily's for one of our many weekly meetings and meal. While eating, I asked Sam a question that would either set my plan into motion, or kill it on the spot.

"Hey, Sam, I've got a question for you." He didn't even look up from his plate.

"Shoot, Jared."

"Don't you think we should start watching Embry and Jacob, like we did with Paul? They are both showing some mighty strong signs here lately."

"That would probably be wise. That's good, proactive thinking, Jared." I heard Paul snort.

"Suck up." He muttered under his breath. I ignored him.

"So, you think I should start hitting Jacob's house on my patrols tonight?" Sam looked up from his plate.

"Why do you say Jacob, isn't Embry closer to phasing? This isn't a way to see Bella, is it Jared? Because I know I told you, that you couldn't see her." He was looking at me with a hard glare.

"Screw up." Paul muttered.

"Would you just shut up for once, Paul?" I turned back to Sam. "Well, Sam to answer your first question, yes Embry is closer, which is why you should be the one to watch him closest."

"And that leaves you with Jacob. That's convenient. And where does Paul play into this plan of yours?"

"Yeah, you left me out. What am I supposed to do?"

"First off, I told you to shut it. Second, you know that you don't want the extra work, Paul. And thirdly, Sam, do you really want Paul instructing a new phase on what to do? He phases out of anger all the time. He barely has any clothes left." I heard Paul huff and starting muttering obscenities directed at me.

"All very good points you've made. Sounds like you've thought this out pretty well, Jared."

"Well, you know, a little."

"Whatever, we all know he just wants to see the leech lover."

"Shut up, Paul!" Sam and I yell in unison.

"I was just saying. Jeez, no need to get your panties in a bunch."

* * *

The first two days, I went by his house were Bella free. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. On one hand I wanted to see her, and on the other, I was freaking ecstatic that she wasn't spending her time with the kid. Though, looking at Jacob Black, he wasn't looking too much like a kid anymore.

The next day was Valentine's Day. I couldn't resist the temptation to send Bella a gift, even a simple one. I knew that this might be a rough day, seeing as how it would be her first post break up one. So, I set it up that at school she would be sent a single lavender rose with a note attached that said 'I care'. The message was short and simple but also true. That color rose means many things, including adoration, wonder, and impossibility. But it also stands for what I really wish would happen, love at first sight. I wanted her to know that someone cared about her well being. I knew, though, that if I didn't imprint on her I was going to feel really stupid. I mean, why else would I be thinking of her all the time? That would just make me a weird stalker dude who sends gifts. I was determined to prove Sam, Billy, and the Elders wrong. Isabella Swan did not belong with Jacob Black; she belonged with me, Jared Mahan. No, I didn't have the same feelings for her as Sam did for Emily, but I had this gut feeling. I just needed to see her face.

As soon as school was over, I stuffed my bag in my car and headed for the woods. I followed in the tree line, as Jacob Black walked home with his two friends and most likely my future brothers, Embry and Quil. They were laughing and having a good, care free time. _That's good, 'cause it may not last for long. Enjoy it while it last, boys. _They went straight to the beat up shack of a garage in the back. I sat down in the tree line where I could see into the building.

"So, what are we lonely bachelor's doing today?" Embry asked.

"I don't know about you two, losers, but I am not going to be lonely. I have a date." Quil replied.

"Who would go on a date with you?" Jacob asked his friend.

"A girl, that's who. Her name is Tiffany."

"The girl with braces?" Embry questioned.

"Yes, that's her. Better than the two of you, jerks."

"Hey now. Bella is coming over here today, and she is way better than brace face."

"Yeah, if you actually put a move on her." Quil shot back. _He better not put a move on her._

"I've told you guys, that she is still torn up over that Cullen freak and I don't want to put pressure on her like that. I actually care about her unlike the girls you pick up, Quil."

"And yet, I am the one with a date, and will being getting some tongue action in a few hours. What activities will you exactly be partaking in tonight? Oh, yeah, talking and sharing emotions, like a girl." _Burn._

"Get out!" Jacob yelled as he threw a wrench at his friend. Quil left snickering the whole way.

"Guess, I'll go, too. I'm sure you won't want to share you're Bella time with me."

"You bet your ass, I don't." Jacob joked. "See you tomorrow, Embry. And remember to ignore everything Quil says."

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow." Embry said making his way out of the garage. Jacob returned to working on his Rabbit. I decided now would be a good time to run the perimeter, so quickly I ran a circle around La Push. _All clear. _Just as I settled back down in my spot across from the garage, I heard a roaring noise down the road. _What is that? It sounds like its dying, whatever it is._ A minute later, it's close enough for Jacob to hear, and he jumps up and heads for the driveway with a huge grin._ I wish I could wipe that grin off._ Another minute passed and an old beat up truck pulled up to the house. _Bella._ She exited the truck only to be grabbed into a tight hug. I couldn't hold in my growl. They both whipped their heads toward the tree line. I inched back a few feet, just in case. She looked right into my eyes, and I felt nothing. _What a let down. I was so sure._

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"Don't know. Sounded like a growl." That's when I noticed I wasn't alone.

_Good job, dummy._

_Why are you here, Paul? You don't patrol today._ I watched as Jacob and Bella walked to the garage.

_My dad's in town._

_Oh. Am I going to have to find you some clothes then?_

_Nope, I want to avoid seeing him again at all costs, so I figure I'll stay like this until the house goes to sleep and then I'll slip in._

_Okay._ The two of them were sitting in the rabbit's front seat talking. Bella was looking in her backpack and pulled something out.

_That's the rose I sent her._

_You sent her a freaking rose? Seriously, Jared, that's pathetic and slightly stalkerish. _

_I don't think stalkerish is a word. _

_Well, it is now._

_Shut up, so I can hear them._

"- didn't even notice it was Valentine's Day, until I got this. You don't happen to know who sent it do you, Jake? It was anonymous, with only a simple message of 'I care.'" Jacob looked at the rose, and then at Bella. I saw his smile grow.

"Of course, I sent it, silly." Bella gave him a slight smile, then leaned over and gave him small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

_WHAT?! That little shit, I am going to beat the crap out of him._ _That was my hug and that was certainly my kiss! This is fucked up!_

"I had a feeling, it was you. Thank you, Jacob, it was very sweet. I wasn't having the best day, and even though I hate gifts, it was just what I needed." Jacob was grinning like an idoit.

"Not a problem. I know you hate presents, so that's why there's only one." I could feel myself shaking even though I was already phased. I didn't think that I had ever been so pissed off.

_He's making this shit up. I cannot fucking believe he's taking credit for my rose! I hate Jacob fucking Black._

_Wow, that's a bummer. Now she's not going to know the rose actually came from her wolf stalker. What is the world coming to?_ Paul thought sarcastically.

_Shut up, Paul! I can't wait for him to phase, so I can get my teeth around his throat._

_Your teeth around whose throat, Jared?_ Shit, it was Sam. I hadn't even felt the shimmer.

_Jacob Black. Jared, the love sick puppy, here sent Bella, the leech's leftovers, a rose for Valentine's Day and Jacob took the credit for it. Plus, he got a kiss for it._

_Thanks for the extra commentary, Paul._

_Not a problem, Sam._

_Why did you send her a rose in the first place?_

_I thought today might be hard on her, and I was right. But that stupid kid took the credit for my gift._

_I don't know what to tell you, Jared. Next time put a name on it._

_She doesn't know who I am, Sam! That would be even weirder to receive a rose from a guy, she doesn't know. _

_Then why send it._

_I don't know. To help her and maybe once I met her, maybe she'd put it together that I sent it._

_Jared, we don't know when, or even if, we will meet her and make her a member of the pack._

_I had wishful thinking, Sam. I still want to beat the shit of him as soon as he phases._

_We'll see about that._

_Don't listen to him, Sam. He's just pissy, because he looked into her eyes and didn't imprint._

_I'm sorry to hear that, Jared. I know how much you wanted it. Now, I think its time to back off._

_I guess._

_Keep watch tonight and tomorrow. Remember the bonfire is the following day, and I am sure that Billy will make certain that Jacob shows up to it. Embry and Quil will probably be close behind. We'll take a break from patrol that night._

Sam phased back, and I continued to watch Jacob and Bella talk and joke with one another. She was even more beautiful that the night Sam found her. I still couldn't believe that she wasn't mine. _I have to be doing something wrong._

_It's not rocket science looking into a girl's eyes. How could you do it wrong?_

_I don't know, but until someone else imprints on her, I am not giving up. At least not totally. There is still a small bit of hope, right?_

_Not from where I'm sitting._

I took her all in. I could see that her eyes still held sadness and that she would hold herself like she would fall apart any second. I wanted to run my hands through her wavy brown hair. Her cheeks looked so smooth, and her lips so plush. _I bet she's a great kisser._

_I guess Jacob will have to let you know._

_Shut up, Paul!_

* * *

**A/N:** Bella and Jared will meet face to face in the next chapter!! **FYI:** I know many of you are panicking and wondering why he didn't imprint. I will just say this, in my Twilight world, wolves can only imprint in their human body. Anyway, let me know how you like the story so far. Is there anything else you would like to read about? Write and tell me. Also, don't forget to check out The Sparkle Awards!! Link below.

http://thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)vote(dot)htm

*****And on a final note**, I am posting a new one-shot as soon as I post this chapter. Look for it. It's Jacob x Bella story. I hadn't planned on writing it, the story just wouldn't get out of my head while I was trying to write the first chapter of my sequel, _Following Fate._ So, I decided to write it and get it out of my system, so I could get back to the sequel. Hope you enjoy it.


	6. I screwed up

A/N: Thanks so, so much for all the reviews! They were all encouraging to read. Hence I am here righting this next chapter instead of studying for my exam tomorrow. You all owe me. Lol. Anyway, the big moment has finally arrived!! Get excited because Bella and Jared will finally meet face to face or well sort of kind of. Read to find out. Plus, this chapter is way longer than the rest...so feel loved.

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to the Twilight world, its characters, and even the sarcastic, 'shut up' Paul. I own…nothing.**

* * *

For the past two days I'd been in a funk. Paul was constantly harassing me about my strong dissappoint in the area of imprinting. On patrol, I had to follow Jacob around, only to be bored out of my mind. Bella hadn't come back down to La Push, so he spent all his time with the other two stooges working on the Rabbit. Quil's date ended pleasantly, well, according to him. Paul got a glance of the actual kiss good-night while on patrol and it was nothing like Quil reported to the guys. Apparently, Tiffany's braces got a little in the way and Quil left with a cut lip. Quil left that detail out. Embry had nothing to report on, but Jacob certainly did.

"So, I told her that I sent it."

"What are you going to do, when she finds out who really sent it?" Embry asked.

"Who says she'll find out, I mean obviously they didn't want her to know who they were, or they would have signed it." Embry didn't look too sure about that.

"I still say you're looking for trouble." _I would say you are right, Embry Call. He is looking for trouble and he's alredy found it._

"The only person that it would possibly be is that Newton kid. Bella says he tries to flirt with her all the time. Well, she doesn't say flirt, she says talk, but if she opened her eyes a little more, she would realize that was what he was doing."

"So, what did you get out of making that crap up? I bet nothing."

"Shut it, Quil. I just so happened to get a kiss."

"Oh yeah, where?"

"On the cheek. Nothing major, no, but certainly a step in the right direction. And she called me her best friend. She said I was responsible for bringing her back to life. I am definitely on my way to winning her heart. She just hasn't realized it yet."

The whole time, I wanted to beat the shit out Jacob Black. I wasn't one to get mad usually or hold a grudge, but once I did, I never forgot or backed down. Leaving for my house, I started feeling hopeless. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe Bella did belong with Jacob. They did seem to have some kind of connection, and they had years of friendship and history. Billy would without doubt be pleased with the outcome of Bella being Jacob's imprint. This turned my mood even sourer than it had been. I had given up hope. I'd lost her, yet I never really had her.

* * *

I walked up the path toward the beach. I really didn't feel like sitting there for the next two hours listening to so called legends that I was being forced to live. Sam said we had to be there. It looked good to the tribe if we were there and that's what the Elders wanted. Our Alpha, as wanted to use it as a way to start talking to our future recruits. Get them talking to, trusting and accepting us. I didn't want to talk to Jacob Black and I really didn't care if he trusted of accepted me. Unfortunately orders are orders and they must be followed.

I was now sitting on a log, staring at the fire. The stories wouldn't start for another thirty minutes or so. I could hear someone approaching me from behind. From the scent I could tell it was Paul._ This ought to be interesting._

"What, Paul?"

"Oh, nothing too much, you know. I just thought you might be interested in knowing that a Miss Isabella Swan just showed up." I whipped my head around to look at him.

"She's here?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Two words, Jared. Jacob. Black. I saw them walking up the path together."

"I seriously hate that kid so freaking much. Are they like _together_ together, or 'he just brought her to hear the stories 'cause he thought she'd like them' together?"

"Definitely, _together_ together. They were holding hands, man. It doesn't look good for ya."

"Damn. Well, if the night didn't already suck, it sure does now."

"And it will only get worse."

"How so?"

"Think about it. When he phases, you're going to have to relieve all his memories of them together, including the steamy ones. And if he does imprint, it will twice as bad. Think of all the crap Sam thinks about Emily. Its. All. The. Time."

"Fuck. How am I going to listen to him think about my Bella all the time?"

"That is just it, dude, she's not yours."_ I hate when Paul's right._

"Shut up, Paul." He just turned and walked away. _This majorly blows. I do not want to see them all lovely dovey with one another._

I got up and headed for a walk up the beach. I needed to clear my mind before I had to see them. I was lost in my thoughts, angry at Paul for being right, angry at Sam and all his stupid commands, angry that being a wolf won't give me what I want, and angry at Jacob Black for getting what I want. I closed my eyes trying to calm down as I walked back to the gathering. Suddenly I felt something bounce off my chest. I opened my eyes to see someone lying on the ground, hair all in her face.

"I am sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay. I tend to trip on flat surfaces, anyway." I offered her a hand and she takes it. I felt a shock pass through us. "Oh your hand is so warm and it shocked me. Did you feel that?" She bends down to brush

"Yeah, that was weird. Must have been static or something." I chose to ignore the body temperature comment. She finally looked up at me and my world froze. Every connection I had in my life just cut away. This brown haired goddess was holding me to Earth. Nothing, only she mattered now. She was so beautiful, and her doe like brown eyes stared up at me. _I know those eyes._ I took a step back and looked at her completely. _Bella. I imprinted! It was on Bella! I knew it. No one believed me, they all thought I was crazy. I felt that she was mine, and I was right. Take that Jacob Black!_

"Are you okay?" _Why wouldn't I be okay? Today is the best day of my life!_ "Hello?"_ What do I say? Words, Jared, you need to say something._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking. My name is Jared."

"Bella. Nice to meet you."

"You, too."_ You have no idea how nice._ "Can I walk you back to the bonfire? Billy should be starting the stories soon."

"Sure." She looked up at me with a smile. _Such a great smile._ Then she blushed. "Thank you." My eyes widen.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"You did. Did you not mean it?"

"Of course I meant. You have a beautiful smile, the best I ever seen, in fact. I just didn't mean to say it out loud. That's kind of embarrassing." She simply nodded her head.

"I do embarrassing things all the time."

"I bet their not really, you just think they are. People probably just think their cute and endearing."

"I don't see how someone could think me falling on my butt with the pie I was holding landing on my head would be cute." I looked to see if she was lying, but her face looked sincere.

"That did not really happen."

"It did, I swear, right in front of my mom's book club." I had to laugh. "See, not so endearing."

"Maybe not, but pretty funny."

"Yeah, they certainly got a free comedy show that night." _God, she's great._

"So, Bella, what do you do for fun when you're not falling down?"

"Well, I work at Newton's Sporting Good store, though that's not for fun. I like to read and I enjoy cooking."_ Oh, I like the sound of that one._ "Lately, I've been hanging out with my friend Jacob. We've been spending a lot of time at the beach and then also working on his car. But the best thing is he fixing up some bikes, and he's going to show me to ride."_ Have I mentioned how much I hate Jacob Black?_

"What kind of bikes? Like motorcycles?"

"Yep, but don't tell my Dad, he would flip."

"Well, yeah, they are not exactly safe. You shouldn't ride one, and if you do it should be with someone who knows what their doing, not some kid. Plus, you would need a helmet, a riding jacket, and any other protective gear you could get your hands on."

"Wow, a little over precautious aren't we."

"No, you just need to be safe is all."

"I think I'll take my chances on the bikes." _She's going to be a handful, that's for sure._

"At least wear a helmet. I'm sure I could find one for you."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, I guess that's the best answer I'm getting." We were almost back to the fire. Everyone had already sat down in their spots.

"Yep. So, thanks for walking me. I guess, maybe I'll see you around."_ I will most definitely be seeing you._

"Sounds great." She looked at me shyly and gave me a small smile.

"Bye, Jared." _I love the way she says my name._

"Bye, Bella." _I am so in love._ It slightly hurt to watch her walk away from me. It really hurt when she sat by Jacob and let him put his arm around her. I stood and watched them for a minute. They were on a log on the far side of the bonfire. I felt a hand slap me on the shoulder.

"Where have you been, dude? Sam was looking for you. We were supposed to be socializing with the future pups. You are so in trouble?" with Sam and the Elders."

"Shut up, Paul. I was attending to more important things."

"Like what?" I could hear Sam say behind me. I turned to look him in the eye with a smug expression. _This is going to be good._

"Like my imprint." I could see the shock on Sam and Paul's faces. Sam pulled me further away from the crowd, so no one could hear our conversation.

"Congratulations, Jared. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Take a wild guess." I couldn't hold back my smile. I knew it had to be as wide as it could go. I wasn't going to hold back my excitement or elation. They both looked at me questioningly.

"Just tell us who, Jared. We don't want to play games."

"Shut up, Paul. You're just jealous, that you're the only one that hasn't found his perfect match."

"Whatever, who is she?"

"Yeah, Jared, tell us. You seem awfully happy."

"Bella." I breathed out. Paul's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, while Sam looked more confused with his eyebrows together."

"Why did you not imprint the other day then?" I turned away from his and looked at my Bella from where I stood. She was so stunning in the light given off by the fire. She was laughing at something Jacob said. As much as I currently hated him, I knew I didn't have anything to be jealous of anymore. She was mine, or she would be.  
"Best I can figure is that I had to be human to imprint on her."

"It doesn't specify in any of the legends, but that seems like it could certainly be true. After the bonfire, we'll have to talk to the Elders. But you are certain, though, Jared? That you imprinted."

"I know I did, Sam. It felt exactly like you felt with Emily, like nothing else matter's anymore."

"Can't say I'm _not_ surprised, but I'm glad that you got what you wanted. Now we know why you felt even more connected to her than I did that day in the woods. Though you didn't imprint, your wolf could recognize who it would be. Very interesting, the Elders will most certainly want to hear all about this." Sam seemed a little lost in his thoughts for a moment. "So how did it feel?"

"Magical." Sam gave a small laugh.

"And how did it happen exactly?" _This was going to be embarrassing._

"I sort of knocked her over."

"What?" Paul snorted out.

"I wasn't really looking where I was going and I felt someone bounce off of me. I looked down and a girl was on the ground. After she dusted herself off, she looked up at me and then wham, imprint."

"Way to leave an impression of the girl. When do you expect to tell her?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. I mean I want her to know soon. The sooner she knows, the sooner we can be together. I think it's good that she is hearing all the legends tonight. That way they can be sitting with her before I tell her their all true. Plus, I think I want her to get to know me first a little. Get her to trust me, before I unload this huge secret on her."

"At least she already knows that mythical creatures exist. Hey she's even already dated one, so she won't reject a werewolf boyfriend since she's previously had a bloodsucker one."

"Shut up, Paul." Sam and I both said.

* * *

As Billy began the legends, I focused on Bella, my Bella. She was listening intently to Billy as he told the stories of spirit warriors and the cold ones. I saw her shiver when he first mentioned the cold ones. Jacob ignorantly thought she was cold and pulled her closer to him. I wanted to rip his arm off. I settled with a low growl. I felt Sam punch me, signaling me to stop. It was too late though. Bella had heard the noise. In her attempt to see where the growl came from, her eyes caught mine. We stared at each other for a few moments. I offered her a smile, and received one back. She turned back to listen to Billy after a moment more. I never took my eyes off of her. The light from the fire illuminated every curve on her face. I sat mesmerized by her, memorizing every line and feature to memory. As Billy told the story of the Third Wife, I saw her lean in, taking in every word that he spoke.

Too, soon the legends were over and everyone was packing up to leave. I watched her leave hand in hand with Jacob. If I had my wish that kid would be armless already. She turned back to look at me as they made their way up the path. I could still hear them, though.

"Jake, do you know that guy Jared?" _This could be good._

"Yeah, the really tall, buff one, right?"  
"Yes, that's the one. What do you know about him?"

"Umm, well my freshman year, so his and your junior years, he was like super popular. Then over break, he came back huge and starting distancing himself from the rest of the students. Apparently he joined Sam's gang. Why?"

"Wait. A gang?"

"Yeah, it's Sam, Jared, and near the end of last school year Paul joined too. They call themselves the protectors. But it's a bunch of bull." _I resent that. And you just wait, Jacob Black, you'll be joining the 'gang' real soon._ "The Elders seem to worship the ground they walk on, especially Sam. All three walk around like they own the place." _We do not. Okay, well, maybe Paul does, but Sam and I don't._

"That's strange."

"So, what made you ask?"

"When I took that walk earlier, I sort of kind of ran into him, or rather bounced off him. We were just talking on the way back and he seemed really nice. Like I couldn't picture him in a gang." _That's because I am really nice._ "But then during the stories, he wouldn't stop staring at me. It was kind of weird."_ Uh oh._ I didn't think she had noticed be looking the whole time. She had been so enthralled by Billy that I didn't even consider her noticing me.

"I'd keep my distance from him if I were you, Bella."

"Yeah, maybe I should." _Oh man. I screwed up._

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the "magical" moment!! Who thinks they know what's she's going to say. Tell me what you think of the chapter and the story in general! And just so you are all aware, I know the past three updates have all been in three days but that won't be happening in the future. Expect two to three updates a week from here on out. I will start posting the sequel to my other story later this week, so that will take time away from this story. I am hoping to strive for at least four total updates a week between the two stories. Hope that doesn't dissappoint too many people, but I do have to spend _some_ time on my school work. Thanks bunches!

Also, don't forget to check out The Sparkle Awards!!

http://thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)vote(dot)htm


	7. Replaces the alienator

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

The next week I followed her like the lost puppy I was. Sam forced me to go to school each day. That didn't keep me from following Bella from her home to her school, then I would run back to La Push, go to school and then as soon as the last bell rung, I phased and ran back to Forks to watch over Bella the remainder of the day. The only times I left her side was to go to school, and then when she slept, I went on patrol and then headed home for a few hours of sleep. I was amazed how my body adjusted to such little sleep. Bella certainly didn't know she had a giant wolf following her every move, but I was there. I would always be there, to protect her and to keep her safe. A couple of days I was forced to watch her hang out with Jacob Black in his garage or on the beach. I tried not to be jealous; after all she was _my_ soul mate. He was just a kid with a crush. I had nothing to be jealous of. Well, except I was lurking in the shadows while the kid got to spend time _with_ her, talking to her, touching her. That last one was the one that caused me to want to strangle Jacob Black on a daily basis. I could tell on Bella's end of things, the hand holding and hugging were simply platonic, but they still drove me mad. I kept trying to figure a way for me to approach her without coming off creepy and desperate. Because I felt like I was both of those, but I didn't want her to know that though. I finally found my first opportunity on Saturday morning.

I was running in the tree line along the road, while she drove her truck down to La Push. _Great another day of hating Jacob Black._ We were about ten miles from the La Push boarder when I heard her truck go quiet. _That doesn't sound too good. _Usually I could hear her truck a couple of miles away. I peek through the trees to see the truck coasting to a stop. _Huh. What now?_

_You go help her, moron._

_Did I ask you, Paul?_

_Well that or you're talking to yourself._

_And what do you propose I do?_

_Go see if you can fix whatever it is._

_Gee that won't make me look like a stalker._

_Well you are. Just go._

_And what, just walk out of the woods with no shirt in February? _

_Hmm, yeah she might find that weird and since she already finds you a bit peculiar, that might not work in your advantage._

_She wouldn't think that way if it wasn't for Black._

_Yeah, well he told her you're in a gang and now you'll just have to prove him wrong._

I could see her looking under the hood. She looked so cute with her eyebrows drawn together and biting her lower lip in concentration.

_Oh, yeah so cute. Now phase back so I can stop thinking of the leech lover._

_PAUL! How many times do I have to tell you to not call her that?_

_I'll stop when she stops and becomes a wolf girl._

_She is a wolf girl, even if she doesn't know it yet._

_But she still loves the leech, I bet._

_Shut up, Paul!_ I took a moment to figure out what to do. Duh! _I'll just run home and get my truck._ With that I ran as fast as I could back home. It only took like three minutes. I ran inside the back door, blew past my mom, up the stairs, grabbed the first shirt I saw, flew back down the stairs, out the front door and hopped into my truck. It all took about a minute and a half.

I took the long way around so that when I came across Bella and her truck I would be heading toward La Push as well. As I approached her, I slowed down and pulled over to the edge of the road. I got out and walked over to her. She was still staring under the hood, only now instead of confusion, she was glaring in anger at the engine.

"Hey, Bella." She jumped up and hit her head on the hood while giving a small yelp. _Damn it. Way to go, Jared._ I quickly bridged the gap between us.

"Ouch!" She said as she rubbed her head. She pulled her hand away and even before I saw it, I could smell the blood._ Great I just caused my imprint bodily harm._

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I thought you would have heard my truck and then me walking up. I am so, so sorry. Does it hurt badly? I should take you to the hospital. God, I am so sorry. I am so stupid. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. Here let me see." I started rambling on. I wanted to shut up, but I couldn't make my mouth stop sputtering out words. I noticed she was swaying slightly as she stared at the blood on her hand. She started to fall, but I caught her before she could do more damage.

"Sorry, I don't do blood real well. What are you doing here?"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was just passing by and saw you stopped. I thought I could lend a hand."

"Oh." She looked like she almost didn't believe me. I just kept the small smile on my face. "Well, thanks." She touched the wound again and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Here, let me see." I walked her around the truck and sat her down in the driver's seat of her truck and looked at the wound. "It looks pretty deep. I'd guess around five stitches. I am so sorry, Bella."

"Stop apologizing, Jared. It's not your fault, I'm just a klutz. Things like this happen all the time. The ER nurses know me pretty well." I didn't know what to focus on. The fact that she remembered exactly who I was, and the way she said my name sounded like heaven or the fact that she gets hurt regularly.

"Well things like this won't be happening under my watch again." I mumbled to myself. It was more like a promise I made to myself.

"What did you say?" She asked looking at me with her big chocolate brown eyes. I could get so lost in them. "Jared?" And apparently I did.

"Oh, sorry, Bella. It's still bleeding pretty badly. Do you have anything to hold to it?"

"Umm, I don't think so. Like a rag or something?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Let me check my truck." I walked back to the truck and looked around._ Nothing. I wish I had an extra shirt or something. Guess I'll just have to use the one I'm wearing._ I pulled it off and walked back to my Bella. Her eyes widen and her jaw slightly dropped as she saw me._ Is she checking me out? I think she is. Take that Black!_ I grinned slightly at her, and she pulled her eyes down to the ground and I could see the blush rise on her cheeks.

"Here. Hold this to your head. Sorry, it's the only thing I could find." She took it from my head and I could tell she was trying to not stare at my chest and abs. _God, she's cute. _I was suddenly very happy with the improvement being a wolf gave my body.

"Won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm warm-natured."

"Oh."

"Let me take a quick look under the hood and see if I can tell what's wrong, that way after we get done at the hospital, I can try and fix it."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure Jake can do it for me." I closed my eyes and took a large, deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't need Jacob to do it, that what I was here for. She was just going to have to learn that.

"Really, it's okay. I don't mind and I am already here. Plus, it's my fault her head it bleeding."

"I told you already, that my injury is not your fault."

"Just the same, I would like to look. Are the keys in the ignition?" She nodded. "Okay, here are my keys." I handed them to her. "You go ahead and climb in and get the heat going. I'll be right there after I look and lock up your truck." She hopped out of her truck and walked back to mine.

After turning the key and nothing happened I had a feeling I knew what was wrong. I looked back under the hood to see if I was right. I tightened a few things, hoping it would be an easy fix. I turned the key over again and nothing happened._ Damn._

I locked up the truck and headed for my truck with my angel in it. I climbed in and shut my door.

"So, I am pretty sure that your alternator is dead."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your battery isn't getting charged and you'll need a new alternator before the truck will work again. I can try and get one by this afternoon. For now, let's just get you to the ER and get that gash fixed up."

"Okay."

* * *

We went to the ER and Bella had to get six stitches. I was off by one. After that we headed for the salvage yard outside of Port Angeles. I tried to convince her to stay at her house, and I would come and get her after I was done. But my Bella insisted on making the trip with me, since it was her truck. She didn't have to work to hard to convince me. The whole car ride we talked and learned more about one another. I fell more in love. She seemed to feel comfortable with me despite what Jacob had told her. I was glad for that. Once we arrived at the yard, I found an alternator that would fit pretty quickly. We hopped back in my truck and I decided to push my luck.

"Hey, I'm feeling pretty hungry, you up for getting an early dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself. What are you in the mood for?"

"Oh, I am not picky as long as there is a lot of it, so you pick the place."

"How about that Chinese buffet?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Though, we may need to find you a shirt first."

* * *

So Bella went into a store and got me a t-shirt and then we drove to the buffet to eat dinner. She ate so little I couldn't believe it. I was stuffing down my third plate when I noticed she was trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Do you always eat that much?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Why?"

"I feel like I'm watching the discovery channel. You eat like you haven't eaten in years or like someone else is going to steal your plate at any moment. Where does it all go?"

"Umm, well, I have a really high metabolism. And if you haven't noticed I am quite the growing boy."

"You are certainly no boy." I heard her say under her breath. "How could you still be growing, you're huge." She said louder, intending for me to hear.

"I don't know. Genetics?"

"So your dad is huge, too?"

"Not so much, more like my great grandfather was. It skipped a few generations." _Okay that's the truth. I don't want to lie to her, ever. So just give her half truths if necessary._

"If you say so."

"I say so."

We traveled back to her truck. As we approached I saw a couple of cars parked next to her truck, including a squad car with its lights on.

"Oh, no. Crap. Jacob."

"What?" I asked.

"I was heading to Jake's house when I broke down and I should have called to tell him that I wouldn't be coming. God, he and my dad have probably been freaking out." I pulled my truck over, behind the cruiser. Bella jumped out and walked over to her dad.

"Bells!" I heard Jacob before I saw him. He ran over and pulled her into a strong hug. I had to burry the growl in my chest. "Where have you been? We've been so worried, honey."

"Yes, Bella, what happened? Jake called me saying you didn't show and then he found your truck here. I called the hospital and they said you got stitches. They also said you showed up with some huge and shirtless guy." The chief looked over at me with suspicion as he said the last part.

"What did you do to her, Jared?" Jacob accused. Before I could respond Bella did.

"He didn't do anything to me. He helped me. He gave me his shirt to stop the bleeding, and then drove me to ER to get stitches. Then he took me to Port Angeles to get the part to fix the truck and bought me dinner because I was hungry. And he was going to fix my truck now, so I could head home. I am sorry I forgot to call Jake, so he wouldn't worry, but that is no reason to take it out on Jared. He only helped me today." Jacob was glaring at me, though her dad looked apologetic.

"You know I would have fixed it, Bella. You could have just called."

"I know, but Jared offered and he was already here."

"Well, I am just happy find you safe and sound. Just please call someone next time, Bella."

"I will, Dad. Sorry, again." Her dad walked over to me and stuck out his hand.

"Thanks for your help, Jared."

"Not a problem, sir."

"I need to get back down to the station. See you at home, Bells."

"Okay, Dad. Jacob, sorry I didn't make it down there today. Maybe I can come over tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay, but you could still come down now, too. It's only seven."

"No, I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day. I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll stay until you leave, then."

"Really there's no need, Jake. Just go on home. As soon as Jared replaces the alienator-"

"Alternator." Both Jacob and I saw at once.

"Yeah that. When he's done, I'm heading straight home. Don't worry. Bye." Jacob glanced over toward me and narrowed his eyes.

"Sure, sure. I just wanted to show Jared one thing under the hood first. I walked over to the front of her truck with him. I knew he didn't need to show me anything.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is or what game you're trying to play, but back off." I looked down at him. He was growing, but I still had about four inches over him.

"I'm not playing a game. I was driving by, I saw Bella on the side of the road glaring at her engine and I stopped to help."

"Yeah, right, help. Bella has had a rough few months and she doesn't need some gang member trying to bring her down further. So take your delinquent self and hit the road."

"First off, I'm not in a gang and I don't appreciate you telling people that, especially Bella. Second, I protect people, not break the law. That's you, Black. Don't think no one noticed you drinking that beer with your little friends that Quil swiped from his grandfather last week." His eyes went wide with shock. "Maybe you're who Bella doesn't need to be around. Third, I can't wait for the truth to be revealed so I can watch you crap your pants like the little shit you are." Who did this kid think he was threatening me? Being Alpha may be his birthright, but he wasn't it yet. With that I started to replace the alternator and ignored him until I heard him call out good-bye to Bella and head off in his little Rabbit. I finished up and went to the cab where Bella was sitting.

"Let me pull up my truck. You're going to need a jump." I pulled my truck up next to hers. I connected the cables and told her to turn her key. Her engine roared back to life. She jumped out of her truck and ran over to me.

"Thank you, so much, Jared." She said as she hugged me. I felt like an angel was hugging me, because there was, my angel, my Bella. She smelled so good.

"Really, it was nothing. I wanted to help you, Bella."

"I feel like I should make it up to you somehow. You should come over and I'll cook you dinner. Are you free any night this week?"

"Yeah, any night." _Way to sound pathetic, Jared._

"Okay, how about Thursday, I don't work that night. What's your favorite meal?"

"Umm, salmon, but you really don't have to go to any trouble."

"No it's fine. I've never cooked that type of fish but I'll find a good recipe for it. Do you know where I live?" I almost said yes and figured that would add to my creepiness.

"No." So she wrote down directions and told me head over at six.

"Thanks again for today. I'll see you Thursday."

"Yeah, Thursday. Bye, Bella.

"Bye, Jared." And with that she drove away and left me with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next is dinner... Thank you for all the great reviews. Last chapter put us at 100 reviews! Which is amazing!! You guys rock. Also, for those of you who read my other story, _Another Twist in Fate_, the first chapter of the sequel _Following Fate_ is up, if you haven't seen it already.

Don't forget that The Sparkle Awards are still taking votes.


	8. Hate to see your parent’s grocery bill

After a long few days, Thursday had finally come. I had never appreciated what a wonderful day it was. Everyone seemed to ignore it or wish it was over, so they could get to Friday. But this Thursday was special, more so than any Friday could be. Well, not if dinner tonight could translate to hanging out tomorrow. Then Friday would rock the socks off Thursday.

_Oh my God! Stop worshiping the different days of the week. I feel as if I am losing brain cells listening to this crap. _

_Shut up, Paul._

_Don't you guys ever get tired of telling me that?_

_Yes, we do._ Sam answered before I could._ Maybe one day you'll actually listen. _That's doubtful.

_Jared shouldn't you be getting ready for your dinner. I know your excited about it._

_Yeah, yeah, I am. I just wanted to make sure she got home from school okay. And then I got caught up in watching her cook. She's just so damn cute when she's biting her lip as she's concentrating on something really hard._

_God, those thoughts are worse than the days of the week analysis._

_Shut- _I was cut off my Paul himself.

_Up, Paul. I know, I know. Shutting now._

_I'm going home to get dressed. See you guys later._ I started running toward my house.

_Wait a second, Jared._

_Yeah, Sam?_

_I just wanted to know how things look with Embry and Jacob._

_Oh, I'd say Jacob has another month and Embry probably only a week. Neither one are very angry guys or aggressive or anything like that. I think it will take a lot for them to be pushed over the edge._

_Okay, thanks. Have fun and be careful. See you at patrol. _I had just reached my house then and phased back. I went inside and took a quick shower and put on some of my nicer clothing that actually still fit. I left the house in my pick-up truck and headed for Forks.

* * *

It took me about twenty minutes to arrive at Bella's house. The closer I got, the slower I drove, due to my increasing nervousness. I wondered what happened to me. I used to be a pretty confident guy, but with Bella, I feel like a little school girl. Only this is not a small school yard crush, this is the real thing, the only thing. And if I screw this up, I am going to be miserable for the rest of my life. _Wow, way to depress yourself right before seeing Bella. Get a grip on yourself. Don't act like a pansy, be a man today._

I knocked quickly on the door a few times. I could hear Bella, moving around in the kitchen making her way to the door. I heard some shuffling and then a whack. Shortly followed by an "Ouch!" I chuckled internally. Bella was so clumsy. I certainly had my work cut out for me. A moment later the door opened for me to see my brown-eyed beauty.

"Hey, Jared, come on in. Dinner will be a few more minutes."

"That's alright. What are we having?"  
"Salmon, just like you requested, though I hope you like the recipe I picked. Its got a honey mustered coasting with bread crumbs and pecans. You aren't allergic to nuts are you? I didn't even think of that. Oh God, I'm sorry, I can make something else. Just give me-" She was starting to hyperventilate, so I decided to cut in.

"Bella, that sounds amazing. Really, I like pecans just fine. No allergies."

"Oh good, I'm sorry. I just started to panic that you wouldn't be able to eat the meal. I really wanted it to be perfect for all your assistance Saturday."

"Honestly, Bella, I'm pretty sure I'll love whatever you cook. Do I look like the kind of guy that's picky when it comes to food?"

"No, I guess not." She started to look my body over. I was very pleased that I had gone with a tighter shirt, though really it was the only decent shirt I had from before phasing. After a minute or two of her zoning out on my chest, I thought maybe I should bring her back to Earth, even though I took great pleasure from her enjoying my body.

"See something you like?" She immediately ripped her eyes from my chest and turned them toward the floor. I could see the blush building like wildfire on her cheeks.

"Sorry…again." She muttered and then turned to walk back to the kitchen. I was really wondering what was going on in that pretty, little head of hers. I walked into the kitchen and stood against the doorway, with my arms crossed, and a wicked grin.

"So, how was your week? The truck didn't give you any trouble did it?"

"No. It ran perfect, thanks. And my week has been" she sighed "long and its still not over."

"Is anything wrong? Maybe I could help."

"No nothings wrong, per say. I just felt like today wouldn't get here."

"I felt the same." We smiled at one another for a second, before we heard a car door shut. _Chief Swan._ He came in the door a few moments later.

"Jared, nice to see you."

"You, too, Chief Swan."

"I'm off duty, son, you can call me Charlie."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"Smells real good, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad."

We all sat down to dinner and things went perfect. Well, as close to perfect as you can get. I think I freaked Charlie out by how much food I could eat. Lucky thing, my sweet Bella, remember from the buffet how much it took to fill me up and had a large spread of food prepared.

"He's a growing boy, Dad." She says after Charlie asks where I put it all.

"You can't grow too much more can you? I mean how tall are you now?"

"Last time I check, six four." Charlie let out a low whistle.

"I'd hate to see your parent's grocery bill."

"Yeah, I think my mom has a mini heart attack every time she sees the total prices at the store." We all laugh at this. The rest of dinner went smoothly. We all talked a little about school. I don't know who was more surprised Bella or Charlie to find out that I was my class's valedictorian. Well, if I kept my grades to where they were currently. I think that really impressed Charlie. Most of the time people that don't know me brush me off as a large goon with no brains. Not true at all. In fact after all this werewolf mess, I still plan to go to college. Maybe, if I get my way. Next, Charlie and I debated sports, while poor Bella looked lost. I could tell she was trying to keep up, but she just had no clue what we were talking about. Pretty soon, all of our plates were cleared off.

"You guys ready for dessert?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I ask her. Charlie nods his head in agreement.

As Bella got up to fix the dessert, I heard the howls in the distance begin. _Damn it. What in the hell could Sam want? He knows that I'm here. Maybe I can just ignore him._ Bella is getting what looks to be a pie out of the oven. By the smell, I would guess peach cobbler. _Yum, yum._ I see her getting the knife and cutting up the cobbler. Then I hear the howls again. And this time they're louder and angrier._ Great!_ I pretend to look at the clock and be shocked.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late. I'm supposed to be home to help my mom out. I'll have to take a rain check on dessert." Bella turns toward me with a slight pout on her beautiful face. _Damn, Sam._ "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Well, okay. You can at least take a piece to go. Can't you?"

"Now that is a great idea." She quickly puts it on a paper plate and covers it with foil. I say good night to Charlie and Bella walks me to the door.

"I am really sorry, Bella."

"No, its okay, I understand." _But you don't and I hate lying to you._ There are the howls again. Lucky for me they are far enough away that humans would be able to hear them from this distance. _I'm coming, jeez hold your freaking horses, Sam._

"Can we hang out again?" I ask her hopeful. Tonight went great, and I didn't know why she wouldn't want to hang out with me.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I don't really hang out with many people these days. Well, Jacob, that's pretty much it. But I'd like to be friends with you." _Friends._ Now that hurt. "Are you free on Saturday? Dad goes fishing with Billy Black usually, so most of the time I spend the day in La Push. Most of the time, I hang out with Jake, but I'm sure he gets sick of me always hanging around." _Oh, no he isn't. He's going to be pissed when he finds out that I'm taking some of his time away from you. Too freaking bad._

"Yeah, I'm free. Just call me when you're headed down or when you leave Jacob's or whatever."

"Okay, hold on and I'll grab a pen and paper." She walked into the living room and walked back with a pen and a pad of paper. I quickly scribbled down my number. I grabbed my cobbler and ran for the truck. I wasn't sure if I should ditch the truck somewhere in Forks, or make the drive home. I heard another set of howls. _Well, shit, there's my answer._ I pulled over down an old dirt lane that no one uses anymore. I stuffed down my cobbler in two huge bites and started to shed my clothes. As soon as I phased I could feel the anger, frustration, and …confusion.

_About damn time, Jared. _I was running toward where I could see Sam and Paul.

_Sam, you know where I was. I couldn't just take off into the woods. Now, this better be pretty damn important to drag me away like that. You should have seen her face when I said I had to leave before dessert._ I flashed the image of Bella pouting slightly with her bottom lip out just barely.

_Why the fuck were you with Bella?!_

_Huh?_

_You heard me you, you, you jerk._

_Wow, jerk. That's a great one, Embry. I think you're gonna have to work on the comebacks if you're to survive in this pack. _Paul said ?

_I don't want to be in this stupid, freaky _pack! He said pack like it was something disgusting and repulsive. I didn't find myself to be like that, Paul, maybe, but not me or Sam.

_Enough. Do you see that is pretty damn important that you're here, Jared? We have a new brother to teach and look after. While you were taking your sweet time, we filled him in on the basics, though he does appear to be the most resistant so far._

_I just want to be human again. I didn't sign up for this mess._

_None of did, kid. _I tell him.

_You, I'll ask again, what the hell were you doing at Bella's? Jake's going to have a shit when he finds out._

_That's none of your damn business. And you won't be telling Jacob Black anything._

_Oh the hell, I won't. He's my best friend._

_Embry, Jared is right. You can't be around Jacob anymore, or Quil._

_What?!_

_You might loose your control and we can't risk exposing ourselves to anyone, even potential brothers._

_So Jake and Quil might turn into a furry beast, too?_

_It's a strong possibility, especially with Jacob._

_Well, we got to warn them._

_No, no warning. What if you tell them and they don't end up phasing? You've exposed our secret to someone that doesn't need to know._

_So, what? I'm just supposed to blow off my best friends that I've had since elementary school._

_Sadly, yes._

_That's shit!_

_It's reality. It's what is going to happen. _I could still taste the peach cobbler in my mouth. It tasted so good. I wonder if Bella's mouth taste that good. I bet it does.

_Why the fuck does he keep thinking of Bella like that? He's met her what, once?_

_Three times, actually._ I respond.

_That she knows of._ Paul throws in there.

_Shut up, Paul!_ I growl. I swear, he never knows when to keep his trap shut.

_You stalk her?! Oh my God. You are all freaks!_

_Jared is not a freak, he just feels a very strong connection to Bella, and he has a need to protect and watch over her._

_Why?_

_It's called imprinting. I tell him._

_And that is…_

_It's like finding your soul mate. When it occurs __every connection with everything else in your life is severed and gone. Instead you're only connected to this earth by the person you imprinted on. Nothing else matters after you look them in the eye for the first time, because they're your other half. You can't live without them._

_So you're forced to love them._

_No. You are forced to notice them. Watching them and learning about them brings the love to light._

_Jacob is going to be so fucking pissed. He'll put up a fight for her. You don't understand how much he feels for her. He is convinced that Bella is _his_ soul mate. He's been in love with her since he was like five._

_Well, I don't know what to say other than he's wrong. She's my soul mate and can't and _won't _live without her._

_Man, shit is going to hit the fucking fan, when Jacob finds all this out. Just be ready for a fight, I know he won't lose her by bowing out gracefully. That ain't Jake's style, not when it comes to Bella, at least._

_I'll be ready._

_Jared, have you decided when you are going to tell her?_

_Wait, I thought we didn't tell people._

_We only tell our imprints, they are considered a part of the pack. They're in this as much as any wolf._

_Oh, okay. _Embry's still thinking of how Jacob is going to rip my head off. Let him try.

_I want to hang out with her a few more times before I do. I'm seeing her Saturday. So__, maybe I'll tell her about the big, furry secret the following Saturday. That will give me over a week to plan it out._

_Okay, s__ounds good to me. You don't want to wait too long. Let's take Embry out for a run around the perimeter. Jared, why don't you get your truck and drive back to La Push. You have patrol in three hours, so take a nap._

_Okay, bos-, I mean, Top Dog._

_Jared!_

_I know, I know. No silly names. They're just so fun to say and hear your reaction. They lighten the mood, Sam. And we need that every once in awhile. _

_Whatever. Go nap._ So, I ran back to Forks and retrieved my truck and drove on home.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates. Grad school is kicking my butt this week. I slept 3 hours last night and I don't get done with classes today until 9pm! I am a little high on caffeine at the moment. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The second chapter of _Following Fate_ will be up Friday night. As always, I love hearing what you all think.

Oh and on a side note, I actually finished this chapter and realized I hadn't said 'shut-up, Paul' and it just didn't feel right, so I fit it in there! Lol. Until next time.


	9. I didn’t know guys could blush

**A/N:** Thank you for the great reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jared, Bella, or the Twilight world. I do own Jared's Aunt Sadie and his mom, Sandy.**

* * *

As soon as I woke up Saturday morning, I went to the living room and watched the phone. After an hour of sitting in the quiet room the phone rang. I jumped at the noise and reached for the phone with a shaky hand.

"Hello." I said trying to stay calm.

"Hi Jared, its Aunt Sadie, is your mom there?" _Oh. Not my Bella._

"Yes, she is, but can she call you back later, I'm waiting for a very important call?"

"Jared Ethan Mahan!" I heard being yelled from behind me. "Give me that phone! 'Can she call back later', ridiculous is what that is. I'm sure your call can wait, Jared." Before I could protest my mother gave me a stern look to shut up and took the phone from my hand. I was not happy at this turn in events.

"Hey Sadie, sorry about him, I don't what's with him lately. Apparently hitting a growth spurt gave him bad manners." My mother said while looking at me.

My mother continued to talk on the phone to her sister for the next two hours. They jabbered on about nothing, while my Bella could be trying to get through. There were two things I really wished I had. Call waiting or a cell phone. Either one would suffice, but the cell phone would be like heaven right now. Who knew if my Bella was trying to call me to hang out? I sure didn't, not with my mom taking up all the time on the phone. I thought maybe staring at her while she was talking would get her to get off faster, but no, instead she told me be useful and to mow the front lawn. I did so quickly and when I returned she was saying good-bye, which meant I would have the use of the phone in twenty minutes. See Aunt Sadie is one of the hardest people to get off the phone with. Every time you say 'bye' she has one more thing she has to add. It could quite possibly go on forever if you let it.

I was staring out the living room window when I heard the click. I turned to see my mother smirking at me. _That can't be good._

"So this must be a pretty important call for you to sit by the phone all day, including watching my phone conversation."

"It is."

"And would the caller just so happen to be a female caller?"

"Maybe."

"That's great, honey." She said with a smile. _What is wrong with her?_ I guess she saw my confusion. "It's just that you haven't talked about or hung out with any girls in quite some time. You hit this growth spurt and date around some, and then one day it just stopped completely. I was concerned that someone may have broken your heart. Your father told me not to bother you about, so I didn't. But this is exciting news. Who is she? What is she like? How much do you like her? I want all the details, Jared. I didn't get a daughter to talk boys with, so talking girls with you will have to do." I really didn't want to talk about Bella with my Mom, but she looked so excited. I guess I had kind of lost the closeness I once shared with my parents, since becoming a wolf. _What the heck, maybe she can help._

"Well, her name is Bella and she's from Forks. And she's perfect."

"Tell me more."

"Um, we met at one of the bonfires a little bit back. She's sweet and caring, very smart, an amazing cook, and a total klutz. I think she's my perfect match, Mom. I like her a lot. I mean a lot a lot." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bella.

"She sounds wonderful to me, Jared. Now what are you doing about it?"

"What?"

"What are you doing to win her over? Though I can't see how it would take much. The girls are always staring at you when you go out." I gave her another confused look.

"Don't tell me that you don't notice, son. I've seen the girls stare and giggle when we've gone out as a family."

"Um, not really. Anyway, it's complicated."

"How so?" _How can I put this?_

"She was in love with this guy from Forks, a total creep if you ask me, but he left her and moved. She was pretty devastated for a long time. Only recently has she really come out of her shell again. And its because of her best friend that she's come back to life."  
"Okay, so she was hurt badly, but it sounds like she's moving on. Now what about this best friend? Who is she?"

"That's the problem. She is a he. Jacob Black. And he is totally in love with Bella. I don't think she returns the feelings, but she still spends a majority of her time with him. I don't know how to really get her to see me romantically instead of another friend."

"Well, she's supposed to call today, I assume."

"Yeah, she said we could hang out, she'd call before hand."

"I see. I would say that you should find an activity where you are both comfortable and tell her how you feel."

"Really, just like that. It seems kind of direct."

"That's the best way. Then there can be no misunderstandings or confusion. If she doesn't feel the same way, at least you'll know now instead of pining for her forever." _Too bad I'll be pining for her forever regardless of what she says._ Mom got up and went to the kitchen. I was trying to think of something we could do today. It was a fairly decent day. No rain at least. My thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello." I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Mom had positioned herself at the doorway to hear me talking.

"Hey, Jared." It was my angel.

"Hey, Bella."

"Sorry, I'm calling so late. I decided to hang out with Jacob this morning." _That sucks._ "Now, I'm free the rest of the day." _Or it could be totally awesome._

"Okay, great. I think I know the perfect thing for us to do today. Meet me at First Beach, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon."

"Can't wait." I hung up the phone, and headed for the attached garage. I heard my mother's foot steps behind me.

"So, what is this perfect thing you've come up with?"

"Building a sandcastle. It's fun, relaxing, and will keep things light between us."

"That's a great idea, Jared. Good luck." And with that last bit, my mother headed back inside and I found my old sand toys in a brown box.

* * *

When I arrived at First Beach, I went ahead and arranged all the toys on sand. I also laid out a couple of towels next to the cooler of drinks and snacks I brought. Shortly after setting everything up, I saw Bella walking toward me.

"Good afternoon, Bella."

"Hello, Jared. What do we have here?"

"I thought we could make a sandcastle. I haven't since I was kid and I figured growing up in Phoenix didn't allow you to very often."

"No, definitely not. The sand there is way to dry. I'm warning you now, that I don't think I'll be too good at this."

"We'll work together." And we did. For the next hour, we built up a lopsided but sturdy castle. I worked up the nerve to tell her how I felt. Well, sort of how I felt, I didn't think saying 'I'm completely and utterly in love with you' would fly over too well.

"Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Jared, what is it?"

"Uh, well, I just wanted you to know how much I've enjoyed these past few times we've hung out. They've been really fun. I really like spending time with you."

"I've enjoyed them as well. You're a really fun guy to hang out with and good friend." I cringed at the last word.

"No, I don't think you understand what I'm saying per say." She looked at me with crunched up eyebrows. I took a deep breath before blurting out the truth. "I really like you, Bella. Not like a friend, but more, like I would really love to take you out on a date."

"Oh." She said as she looked away toward the ocean. '_Oh?' That's all she has to say?_ "I really like hanging out with you, Jared. But-"_ Here comes the rejection._ "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. I'm doing well, right now, and I don't want to rush into anything. I hope this doesn't mean that we can't spend time together, though."

"Of course we still can." I said a little sadder than I meant for.

"I'm not saying we can't go on a date ever; just give me some more time."

"It's not because of Jacob is it?" The words flew out before I even knew I was thinking them. The shock was evident on her face.

"No, of course not. I meant what I said, sometime in the future. I promise."

"You do know the kid is like in love with you, right?"

"No, he just has a crush. And I really wish he wouldn't. I think of Jacob as a little brother, though now he's certainly larger than me. I know that I probably lead him on, and I try not to, it's just hard. Jacob is like my sun, I need him to survive. He's the reason that I'm finally being me again. I know using him is selfish, but I do care about him."

"Bella, Bella, don't beat your self up. You're not selfish and trust me when I say he does not think you use him in the least. It's not your fault the kid has a crush, you are just too undeniably perfect."

"I am not perfect."

"Depends on whose eyes you're looking through." She turned sad and serious.

"Don't. Don't put me on a pedestal. _He_ did that and I fell, and I fell hard." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. No ones perfect, I know that. If you were perfect, you wouldn't fall over your own two feet so often." She laughed a little.

"You're right, and that is just one of my many faults. I don't want to scare you off with my other ones just yet. So, I'll wait until you're hooked into this friendship before I show you those." She smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I can't wait."

"You say that now."

"You won't ever scare me off, Bella. Trust me; it will take an awful lot to scare me away from you."

"That's because you haven't seen the skeletons in my closet."_ Oh but I know more than you think._

"I think I can handle them."

* * *

It started to rain a little, so we packed up and head back to my house to watch a movie. It was only four and while at the beach, I discovered that Bella had never seen any of the Star Wars movies. I personally felt that that was a crime. Well at least about the original three, the newer three I could take 'em or leave 'em, I didn't really care. With the time we had before she needed to leave, we could watch the first two, _A New Hope _and _The Empire Strikes Back._

When we walked in, I smelled the cookies. _Yum, why is Mom baking?_ I helped Bella take off you jacket that was two sizes too big. With it off, I could finally admire how beautiful she really was.

"Jared, you home already?" Mom called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom."

"I thought you would want to spend more than a couple of hours with the girl of your dreams, sweetie." _Oh my God, kill me now. Yeah, I admitted to liking her, not to her being the girl of my dreams. She is, but still I wouldn't tell her that._ I heard Bella giggle a little from beside me.

"I didn't know guys could blush, Jared." If I wasn't already, I was after that. I heard my Mom turn around the corner and walk up to the doorway to the living room.

"Oh!" Her eyes were wide as she saw Bella by my side. "I didn't know you brought her home with you. I'm terribly sorry." She did look sincerely sorry, but she just gave a small shrug.

"Bella, this is my Mom, Mom, this is Bella. It started to rain, so we're going to watch a couple of movies." I could see in my mother's eyes that she approved.

"Hi, Mrs. Mahan. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you can call me Sandy. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I really wanted my mother to stop smiling so brightly. Bella was going to think I had never brought a girl or anyone for that matter, home with me before.

"Are those cookies I smell, Mom?"

"Yes, snicker doodles, your favorite. Help me get them on a plate, okay, dear."

"Okay, Mom. Bella just have a seat where ever, I'll be right back. You want some milk to go with your cookies?" She nodded. I followed my mom in to the kitchen.

"She is so pretty, Jared. Did you tell her? What did she say? Oh and I am sorry about that comment, I really didn't know she was with you."

"She's beautiful. And yes I told her. She said she wasn't ready to date, but when she was, she'd go out with me."

"That's so good. I'm happy for you, Jared. Okay, let's get these cookies and milk to her."

When I went into the living room Bella was sitting in at the end of the couch. I handed her the cup of milk and a plate a cookies. I went back to the kitchen and got mine, when I reentered the room, she was sitting in the middle of the couch. I headed for the recliner, deciding to give her space.

"Jared, come sit next to me, so if I have to ask a question, I don't have to yell it across the room. I'm sure I'll have plenty." That sounded great to me.

All through the movies we talked and joked. She was right, she did have plenty of questions, but I didn't mind answering them at all. By the second movie, I was feeling completely comfortable with her and I think she felt the same about me. She had gotten cold and curled up into my side. I forgot to breathe for a minute while I got used to the peaceful feelings that came over me. Near the end of the second movie I could see Bella trying to hide a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Not really, I actually want to watch the third one. This is much better than I thought it would be. I didn't know there would be a love triangle plot in it."

"Oh and trust me in the third movie, you find out some surprising news that affects that triangle to make it a simple line."

"Don't tell me, Jared. I want to see for myself."

"Okay, but Princess Bella will have to wait for another time to see. It's late and you should drive back before it gets later. I'm sure Charlie is wondering when you're going to get home."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, I usually am."

"Don't get smart, Jared."

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts, babe."

"Uh huh, well, thanks for today. It was great. Do you think I could come over tomorrow and watch the last movie?"

"Yeah, sure. How about noon?"

"Perfect. See you then. Good night, Jared." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back. I felt like I was home. I mean I know I was in my house, but in her arms felt like I was _home._ I breathed in her scent.

"Good night, Bella. Have sweet dreams tonight." She gave me one last smile and headed out the door. I headed out the back door to go patrol. I shed my clothes once I reached the trees and phased. I was patrolling with Paul tonight, and I wasn't looking forward to sharing my wonderful day with him. He always liked to rain on my parades.

As I started running I heard Embry instead of Paul in my head. He was cursing his father, whoever it was. Just because Embry didn't know who was, didn't mean he didn't blame the man for passing off this curse, as Embry called it, on to him. We all knew this was hard on Embry. First, you find out that your mother has lied to you all your life about your paternity. Then, you piece together that two of the three likely candidates are your best friend's dads, who both have treated as another son growing up. And to top things off, you have to cut yourself off from those two said best friends. Life as a werewolf sucked sometimes. But then there were days like today. I started to think back to the incredible day I had with my Bella. I felt Paul phased but I continued my replay. I could tell he was about to come up with a stupid comment.

_Shut up, Paul._

_But I didn't even think anything yet. I was still formulating._

_Don't care. You are not ruining the day I had._

_Fine._ He thought and then began to pout. I swear sometimes he acted like an overgrown puppy.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed chapter 9. Stay tuned for chapter 10. Jared's going to let her in on the furry secret. How is she going to react? Review and you'll find out faster!

**Also,** I put up a new poll on my page. It asks whether my readers of this story would want to read full lemons or brief mentionings of what will occur between the lines. Right now this story is rated Teen, so to add lemons I would have to up it to Mature. I don't want to put off any reader, especially those under 18, just because I add lemons, so everyone let me know how you feel on the topic.


	10. You deserve to know

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys really know how to make my day. So here is the big event. Jared puts it all on the line with Bella. Will it payoff and he get the girl of his dreams or will she walk out of his life forever? Read and find out...

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns anything and everything Twilight related. Me? I own my laptop.**

* * *

Sunday, Bella came over and watch _The Return of the Jedi._ She liked it, but was severely shocked and a little disturbed to discover that Luke and Leia were twins. We hung out until about six when she went back to Forks to fix Charlie dinner. I found myself imagining that she would make a great wife with her mouthwatering cooking skills and had to remind myself I was far, very, very far away from that.

The week went by slow for me. My normal routine of getting up at six, following Bella to school, going to my own school, running along Bella as she drove home or to work, doing my homework, patrol, swing by Bella's again, and then finally go to sleep around one. My body easily worked off of little sleep. All week I tried to figure out the perfect way to explain my crazy life and the world I belonged in to Bella. She was scared of me finding out about the skeletons in her closet, I was petrified to tell her about mine. All of hers were in her past. My secrets were current and affected her way more than hers would affect me.

She was coming over to my house again that Saturday. She went to Port Angeles to see a movie with Jacob the previous night. Sam went to watch over Jacob in Port Angeles, making me patrol in La Push. I was bouncing in my seat waiting for her to arrive. My dad was a work, and my mother went into Port Angeles to do some shopping, so I had the place to myself when I told her the big secret.

She arrived around noon again. I heard her truck down the road. I stood up when I heard her door slam. I walked over to the door and opened it with an unsteady hand.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Jared, how are you today?"

"Fine." I said shakily. I didn't even convince myself.

"You don't look fine, you look nervous. What's wrong?"

"I just have some things that I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to take all of it."

"Oh."_ There she goes with that 'oh' again. I never know what she means when she says it._ "Is it bad stuff?"

"Depends on your perspective."

"Oh." She took a seat in the recliner. _I guess she wants to keep a distance between us already. Flippin' great!_ I walked over to the couch. "So, do share."

"You remember the bonfire?"

"Yes." She said wearily. "That's when we met." I shook my head slightly.

"That's when you met me, I had already seen you. Anyway, that's not what I was getting to yet though. Do you remember the stories that Billy Black told, our tribe's legends?"

"Yeah, they were wonderful and very imaginative." She said with a small smile.

"Only that they're not imaginary."

"What?" She asked with her brows furrowed together.

"Think, Bella, you know what the 'cold ones' are. You know they exist. So think about the rest of the stories."

"What are you trying to tell me, Jared?"

"I think you know, Bella. I know what the Cullen's were." Her eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" She whispered.

"Because of what I am."

"And what's that?"

"What do the stories say I am?"

"A were- werewolf."

"Yes."

"That's ridicualous. You're a boy, a human."

"I'm kind of human, I like to think of myself as human. I just turned into a wolf on occasion. We're more shape-shifter than werewolf if you want to get technical."

"Why? Why do you change?"

"Why, because our tribe needs protection from the bloodsuckers."

"They're called vampires." _Of course she'd still stick up for them after they abbandoned her._

"Whatever, I didn't tell you this to debate what their name should be."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because there's something else you need to know."

"Well, I don't care. You don't have to tell me." _Wow I didn't think she would stop listening until after I got to imprinting. I mean she loved a leech, what was wrong with me?_

"Oh." It was my turn to say.

"I meant you don't have to tell me because it doesn't matter. I like you for you, Jared. What you do in your free time, doesn't affect me or my opinion of you." _I wouldn't count on that._ "I do appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me."

"You deserve to know."

"Did Embry turn into one?" It was my turn to be surprised and confused.

"What, how did you guess that?"

"It's just that Jacob said he disappeared over a week ago and then he showed up to school Wednesday and wouldn't even acknowledge Jake or Quil. Then Jake told be last night that after school Thursday, he saw Embry hanging out at the store with Sam, Paul, and you."

"Yeah, he's one of us. He can't be around those who don't know. In the beginning it's hard to keep your shape and stay in control. You get angry easily and change or phase as we say, without meaning to. So, he can't hang around Jacob or Quil. But he does feel extremely bad about it. He hates his new life. He misses his best friends."

"Will he ever be able to be friends with them, because they miss him badly, too?"

"I'm sure eventually, he will."

"That's good."

"Bella, I'm glad that you can accept me for what I am. But I still need to tell you that other thing. It's pretty big, and it involves you."

"Okay." She said slowly, looking at me concerned.

"Well, you see there is this thing that we call imprinting. It only happens to us once we phase. Um…when we look a certain person in the eyes in our human form, we create this connection with them. It's like every thing else in our lives disappear. Gravity no longer holds you to the Earth, but this person does. They become everything to you. When they hurt, you do, when you're away from them for too long it hurts. You need this person. You love them and protect. You'd do anything to make them happy and safe. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that they're your soul mate, your other half, your perfect match." Bella looked like she was thinking hard.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because Bella, you're my perfect match, my soul mate." She stayed quiet for a few moments. I was beginning to panic on the inside.

"I don't know what to say." She said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything, Bella. Just know that I'm here for you always and as soon as you want more from me, I'll be it. We can just be friends, Bella, if that's what you still want. I just didn't want to keep the truth from you any longer."

"Well you are mistaken. I already met my soul mate."

"Edward Cullen was not your soul mate, I am. If he was, would he have left? The answer is no. Because I know that I couldn't ever leave. I would rather die first then leave you."

"I don't want to hear this. Stop." She was shaking her head and looking all around her like she was looking for a way to escape.

"No you need to know, Bella, you need to understand."

"I'm not ready."

"I know. You need to know, we can stay just as friends. And you can sleep sound, because I'll always protect you." She looked up at me with a frown.

"You don't like come close to my house do you?"

"Um, well, yeah."

"How often?"

"Every day?" I said embarrassed.

"Every day?! Since when, Jared?" _Great, my imprint is mad and probably hates me. _

"Since the bonfire."

"What? So you've been like stalking me all this time?"

"No! It's not like that, I just feel as if I have to protect you at all times. It hurts to be away from you for too long. I need you." I ended the last sentence quietly.

"I have to say, Jared, this all sounds pretty creepy to me."

"I know how it sounds. And I'm sorry. I've never tried to invade your privacy. I just make sure it's safe around your house. I can't sleep if I don't know you're safe."

"I don't think I can handle this."

"I'm sorry, Bella, for putting this on you."

"Just don't, Jared. I need time."

"Time? For what?"

"To think. I don't know if I can handle this. I already thought I found my soul mate, Jared. And he left me, how do I know what you're saying is true? And even if it is, you might leave me and I wouldn't be able handle that again."

"I would _never_ leave you, Bella. You have to believe that."

"I don't have to believe anything. Plus, I really don't like the idea of you being forced to love me. I want someone to want to love me."

"I _do_ want to love you. Understand that imprinting doesn't make you fall in love, it just kind of lights up a neon sign saying you can find the best love possible here with this person. It was over time that my feelings grew for you."

"You mean in the time that you were following me around."

"Yeah, kind of," I said sheepishly.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"I started falling for you, Bella, before I even imprinted. When I saw you through Sam's eyes when he found you in the forest, I felt a small pull to you. Like something telling me care about you and know that you were safe. Then, I had to watch Jacob, because the Elders think he'll phase too."

"Wait what? Not Jake. He's too innocent." I couldn't help but snort. I knew what those three boys talked about when she wasn't around. Jacob Black may have been a virgin, but he was not innocent.

"Well, they think he will. Anyway, watching him allowed me to see you a lot too. And well, I really liked you. You were sweet and smart, and you're definitely gorgeous. So, you see, I've liked you for you, even before the wolf in me told me to."

"I still don't like the idea of imprinting. I mean, technically, I've only seen you what five times, other than today. And now you're telling me that I'm your soul mate and that I should just fall in love with you. That's crazy! We hardly know each other."

"I know it all sounds crazy, but I can't help what fate set out for me and you. And I wouldn't want to change it. You're incredible person, Bella, I would be lucky to have you in my life. And you don't have to fall in love with me today, or even this year. I mean, I'd wait for you forever. I don't particularly _want_ to wait forever, but I will, if I have to. And if you let us, we can get to know each other. That's what we've been doing the last couple of weeks and it's been awesome. Please, don't let this ruin our friendship that we've been building."

"Just give me some space, Jared."

"How much space do you need?"

"I don't know, I'll call you when, or if I'm ready." I hated that she added that 'if' in there. I wanted to rip the 'if' right out of that sentence. There couldn't be an 'if', I needed her.

"Okay. You know the number."

"Yeah. Oh, and could you not come by my house every night?" _Well if the 'if' didn't rip out my heart, that request sure did._

"Anything you want, Bella," I answered. She nodded and walked to her truck. She might as well have ran me over with it on her way out of my driveway. I couldn't have felt worse.

* * *

**A/N:** Please, DON'T HATE ME!! But seriously, what do you think? She accepts the wolf part and not the imprinting. A Big Thanks to **little furry cannibals** for sending me that idea awhile back. So, what do we all think Jared should do now that his imprint sort of rejected him? Sorry, to have her leave like that, but I think it is more realistic in this paticular story for her to react this way. Not everything can be smiles and rainbows. There needs to be some angst. Also, another BIG thanks goes to **mauralee88** for coming up with the perfect solution to my poll. I have decided to keep the main story of _My Perfect Match _lemon-free and Rated Teen. **BUT** I will add a seperate story that will be filled with any LEMONS that occur between Bella and Jared. Which as you can see from the end of this chapter, may be a little while. So, hopefully this keeps you, my wonderful readers, happy.


	11. It hurts a lot

**Author's Note:** You guys rocked with the reviews. I was happy to hear that most understood why Bella was being a bitch. Sadly, she will continue a little longer, and so the heartbreak continues. You may start to hate me with this chapter, but don't lose faith. This story will find it's happily ever after; Jared just has to slay the beast first. This chapter is a little short, but it is a transition that leads to things to come.

**DISCLAIMER: ****Twilight characters and related likeness owned by Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing.**

**

* * *

**

I felt broken and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just stop loving her. I would love her forever. _It really sucks that she asked me not to come by her house every night. _How was I supposed to not see her? I needed to be around her. I needed to know she was safe. _God, I just want to run over there right this instant._

_Key words, Jared, not _every_ night._

_What are you talking about, Paul?_

_She asked you not to go every night, but that just means that you can go _almost_ every night._

_So, like go every other day._

_Yep._

_Wow, you're freaking genius, Paul._

_I've been trying to tell you guys that for months._

_Don't get too big of a head over there._

_I'm just saying that I am seriously underappreciated by the rest of this pack. You all take me for granted. I have really great ideas, but you and Sam just don't take the time to listen._

_Hey, Paul?_

_Yeah._

_Shut-up._

_Man, I walked right into that one._

_Sure did._ So, now I had a plan. Sort of. I would watch over my Bella, just not all the time, like I wanted to. She needed space and I would give it to her, just a very limited amount. But she didn't need to know that.

_You know you kind of sound like a stalker._

_Thank you, Embry, for pointing out the obvious. I feel like one, too. But I would rather be a stalker than continue to feel this gaping whole inside my chest._

_Okay, okay. I was just making sure. I wonder if she's going to go back to spending all her time with Jake._

_Ugh, I do not feel like thinking about Jacob Black right now. And I have no doubt that she will. Ugh I hate that kid._

_You know technically he hasn't done anything to warrant your hate._

_Oh no? How about trash talking me to Bella or oh I know, taking credit for my rose on Valentine's Day! _I growled.

_Oh snap, that was from you. Man I told him that was a bad move._

_Yes, it was._ I finished my patrol thinking of ways to watch over Bella, even if she didn't know it.

* * *

So, I started making my rounds around Bella's every other night. By the second week I was sleeping through the entire night in wolf form underneath her window. It helped to dull the pain a little being that close to her. She never called or tried to contact me. I was beginning to lose hope.

One night, while sleeping under her window, I began to have a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. Edward had come back and wanted to have Bella as his own again. She was torn about whom to love, her to stay true to. The real nightmare wasn't the chance of her picking Edward. The nightmare was that I wasn't even one of the two choices; Jacob Black was the other front runner in the fight for her heart. I was just left on the sidelines, wishing for my chance. My heart was breaking into two watching how little I meant to her. It was as if I didn't exist. I was whimpering and whining due to the emotional pain I was in.

"Jared!" I awoke to my name being called. Or was that just the dream? I wasn't sure. It had been so long since I'd heard my name called out in that voice. Surely I dreamed it.

"Jared, I can see you." I jumped up, to see my Bella giving be a deadly look from her open window. I cocked my head to the side, wondering how she could know it was me.

"Don't look at me like that. What other oversized wolf would be sleeping under my window?" I gave a small whine. "Don't, I thought I told you not to come by my house." I gave a small yelp. I couldn't exactly give her a real answer. "I guess you can't talk, can you change back, so I can get some answers?" I nodded my head. "Good. Then do it." She said coldly. I missed my friendly, warm Bella.

I ran off to the woods and phased back. I put on my shorts and walked back with my head hung. I'd been caught. _Who thought of this stupid plan? Oh yeah, Paul that's who. I'll have to _thank_ him later. Now, I will probably never win her heart. Who would want a stalker for a boyfriend? No one, that's who or maybe a crazy person._

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?" I looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I just need to be around you, Bella. It hurts to not feel your presence. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"And what about what I asked?" I shook by head swiftly.

"I haven't been here every night, I swear. I followed what you asked; I just need to be here sometimes."

"How often is sometimes?" I looked back down at the ground. I was really hoping she didn't ask that.

"Every other day." I mumbled to the ground.

"Because that's so much of an improvement over everyday, Jared." She said sarcastically. I felt like crying, and I didn't cry. I was a wolf for heaven's sake. I killed vampires for a living. I should not want to cry over a girl. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm being a bitch, but I asked for space, and I'm not getting it. This is a lot for me to digest, and I don't even know if I want to accept it." I winced at her last words. To me they meant she didn't want to accept me.

"I understand." I didn't but I would give her what she wanted to hear.

"Does it honestly hurt to be away from me, Jared? I want the truth."

"Yes, it does. It hurts a lot." I said looking up at her. This may have been my last time seeing her this close. I was going to memorize her face.

"Then how about you only come twice a week. Let's say Monday and Thursday's." _Great I'm getting a damn visitation schedule._

"That sounds okay. Thank you."

"Good night, Jared. I'll call if anything changes." There was that stupid 'if' again.

"Good night, Bella." She closed the window and what felt like the door to her heart as well. "I love you." I said to myself.

* * *

Even though my heart had been ripped out and stomped on, didn't mean that I didn't still have responsibilities. I still had to patrol and still had to keep an eye on Jacob. Every time I was put on Jacob watch she was there too. And it was painful. Eventually after a particularly bad day, Sam relieved from that job until further notice. Just thinking about that day makes my heart stop beating. It was just like any other day until Bella voiced her curiosity.

"Hey Jacob, do you believe in soul mates?" My ears perked up.

"Well, sure." I knew he thought she was it for him. He was severely mistaken.

"Do you think it's possible to have more than one?" He thought for a second before answering.

"No, then they wouldn't really be a soul mate. A soul mate is your other half. How could you have two halves besides your own? Three halves don't equal one." _Wow the boy can count._

"I guess you're right about not having more than one. I used to believe in soul mates, but I'm not so sure I do anymore. I would rather make my own future, not have some higher source dictate what I do or who I love." _That hurts._

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of looking at. I'm sure people find perfect happiness without finding their soul mates. I mean think of how many billions of people are on this Earth. How many people honestly have a chance at finding that _one_ person out of billions? My guess, not many at all. So, we have to follow what is in front us and take any happiness we can find for ourselves." _Or you could find your perfect match and have her reject you and ruining any chance at happiness for the rest of your life. God, I sound depressing and pathetic. I need my Bella back._

"So, you think we can have perfectly content lives without being with our soul mates, if they even exist?"_ But why would you want to, Bella? I seriously don't understand the way you think sometimes._

"I sure do. Why the sudden interest? If it's about _him,_ I know you can be happy again without him, Bells. I've seen it. You lived seventeen years without him, and now you can live another seventy without him just as well."

"I'm not so sure. I just want to make my own destiny and I was trying to figure out how to do that." Jacob walked over to her and pulled her face into his hands. I wanted to chew those hands to pieces.

"I have faith in you, Bella. I know that you can do anything you want to. And I'll always be here for you, Bells. You say the word and I would do anything for you. I'll help you make whatever destiny you want come true." _Where does the kid get this stuff? _They were looking into each other's eyes so deeply. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. I held my breath as he leaned in. _Do something, Bella. Don't let him kiss you. Please!_ I knew I was whining, but they could hear it in the garage. His lips pressed against hers. And she didn't push him away. Instead she pulled him closer with her hands wrapped in his hair. I felt as if my entire world just shattered into a million tiny pieces and then someone soaked the pieces in light fluid and let them burn to ash. I was frozen at the site of them holding on to one another._ When will this fucking end? _They continued to kiss and I could hear their moans and after what felt like a lifetime, Bella pulled back gasping for air. Jacob looked like he won the freaking lottery. _He won't be feeling like that when I rip those lips right off his face._

"Bella, that was- wow." He smile grew. She gave him a small smile, but it didn't fully reach her eyes. _Maybe there's hope yet. Maybe it was awful. Please, say it was awful._

"Yeah. Wow." She breathed out and I felt like I couldn't breathe. But it only got worse. She took a depth breathe and let it out. "Jacob, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah!" He said with enthusiasm. I could only assume she was picking her destiny, and it was with Jacob fucking Black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so there is one full chapter left of the torture. Don't hate Bella, either, though. She had her life planned out with Edward, only for it to be ripped away without any input from her. Now Jared is telling her that he's her future again without her input. She is feeling trapped and forced into a life she didn't plan. Kissing Jacob lets her make her own decision and make her own path to follow. So, stay with me people, I think it will be worth the wait. Thanks again for all the awesome support and reviews. They have definitely kept me writing this story fast, so I can keep the updates pretty regular.


	12. My life still sucked

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Over 25 for chapter 11!! So for that you get another update quickly. Two in two days, not bad. So here comes the big confrontation. Okay, so it's not huge, but it does get things rolling in the right direction. And that's good, because I don't think poor Jared can take much more. But as you read this chapter keep in mind that "_The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming_." I thought Harvey Dent's words applied really well here. Okay, so enough chit chat...here's chapter 12.

**DISCLAIMER:**** Twilight characters and related likeness owned by Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Publishing.**

**

* * *

**

Even though it had been weeks since I witnessed that kiss, it hurt just the same. And even though I haven't been on Jacob duty, I still have to get the replays from my brothers. Jacob and Bella were officially now a couple. This didn't stop me from sleeping under window every Monday and Thursday. Apparently I was a sucker for pain. I could hear her call out Jacob's name. Sometimes it would be 'her' Jacob she called for. On occasion I would hear my name and I wish I never did. She always sounded like she was in pain when she said it. From the sounds of it, Charlie couldn't be happier about her new relationship. Billy knew better than to encourage it, though. I thanked him for trying to dissuade his son from dating my Bella. Of course Jacob had nothing of that, and stormed out of the house. He wasn't planning on giving up _his_ Bella.

I was finishing up patrol with Paul, when he ran an idea by me.

_Do you want to go see a movie tonight?_

_Aw are you asking me out on a date, Paul. Only if you're buying._

_Uh, no. Actually I need a wing man. I want to find a hot girl to hook up with._

_No, thanks, I'm busy._

_Oh, come on, Jared. We both know that all you're going to do is go home, sit in your room alone, and mope. Get out of the house every once in awhile, man. _God, I hated how they all knew how pathetic I was.

_I'm out now, aren't I? And I'm out every Monday through Friday._

_School so does not count as getting out. _

_Shut-up, Paul. You don't do anything special either._

_Let's live a little, Jared._

_When I feel as if my insides are rotting? Again, I will have to say no thanks._

_How am I going to get a girl with no wingman? They travel in groups or at the very least pairs. I need you, Jared. Help out a brother._

_Ask Embry. He'd be better._

_He has patrol tonight. Don't let Bella ruin your life, Jared. You may never love another girl, okay, I get that. But that doesn't mean you have to stop living completely._ He did have a point. I shouldn't let her run and ruin my life, when she obviously had no desire to even be in it.

_I'm in._

_Perfect. Meet me in thirty. I'll drive._

* * *

So, there I was at the movies with Paul on Friday night. Not how I thought my day would go that morning. He was trying to flirt with some blonde with big boobs while I tried to be polite to the short brunette in front of me that came with the blonde. Just because I wasn't interest in the slightest wasn't a reason to be rude. It wasn't the brunette's, who I learned was named Leanne, fault the love of my life reject me and I was now forced to go out in public and pretend to have a beating, functioning heart. From what I could tell, prior to my imprinting, I may have actually been pretty interested in Leanne. She was hot, from what Paul whispered to me, she was kind of fuzzy looking to me. She was an intellect, unlike her friend, she was Brown bound in the fall, and she had a great sense of humor. And yet, I stood there listening to her talk and wishing nothing more than for her to magically turn into Bella. At one point I even thought I smelled Bella's sweet scent of strawberries and magnolias. I looked around and saw no sign of her._ Great, now I'm imagining things._

We sat down in the movie theatre with the two girls. We still had thirty minutes until even the previews began. Of course, this didn't stop Paul from immediately attacking the blonde's face and groping her in the seat next to me. I leaned over to the brunette.

"Hey you want to move a couple of rows down?" She stood and nodded her head.

"Absolutely." We sat back down a couple of rows down. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again.

"You'd think I would learn to not let her talk me into coming with her after the first three times she did this."

"She's met Paul before?"

"Not him, but other guys."

"So, why come?"

"She's my cousin and this is the only time I really see her. I'm an only child and she's my only cousin. I guess I take what I can get. What about you? It seems to me that this could be a regular thing for your friend, too."

"I'm sure it is, but this is my first time being his 'wingman' as he put it. Really I think he was just trying to get me to go out."

"You don't like going out?"

"Well, it's complicated. I used to, but no so much anymore."

"Let me guess, a girl changed that."

"Yep."

"So why aren't you with said girl, you seem like a pretty good guy to me?"

"Short story, I told her that I was pretty sure we were soul mates. And well she sort of freaked out on me, because she was convinced her ex-boyfriend was her soul mate but he left her. I guess she doesn't want to let go of him and see what's in front of her."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"I sort of thought any girl would swoon over a guy that claimed to be her soul mate."

"Apparently not my Bella."

"So she freaked out and then what?"

"She started dating the guy she told me previously was like a little brother to her."

"Ouch."

"Understatement of the year."

"Have you tried talking to her since your proclamation?"

"Sort of, she told me that she would call _if_ she wanted to talk to me again."

"Ouch, again. That had to smart."

"Yep."

"So, what's your plan of action?"

"My what?"

"Your plan of action, how you're planning to change her mind. If you truly believe that she is the one for you, you aren't just going to give up and hope she calls, are you?"

"Well, I mean it's what she wants."

"And what about what you want?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Sure, it does. Now what do you want more than anything." That didn't take long to figure out.

"Don't laugh or make fun of me or tell me to pick something else. Because what I am about to tell you is the honest truth."

"Okay, okay, just tell me. I promise not to laugh."

"The thing I want more than anything is for her to be happy and protected."

"That's not funny, that's sweet, Jared. Honestly I starting to think this Bella is a little stupid for not seeing the real you and taking you before she loses the chance."

"She'll never lose the chance, because I'll always be waiting."

"Well, hopefully you won't have to. I'll tell you what I think you should do. I think you should do what makes you happy. And if that' making her happy and protected then you should do it, whether she knows or not or even if she doesn't like it. If washing her car would make her happy, then get up one Saturday and wash it before she wakes up. If she has a favorite flower, then send them."

"I tried that one and it back fired."

"How so?"

"The little punk she's dating now took credit for it, since I left it unsigned."

"Oh, well try signing them this time."

"Maybe I will. Thanks, Leanne. I think I'm going to try your tactic. If she doesn't like it, oh well, in a way I'm not doing it for her, but for myself."

"That's the spirit!" We both laughed at her over enthusiasm. Soon the lights dimmed and the movie began. I felt good and hopeful for the first time in weeks.

* * *

After the movie, we all four headed for the lobby. We decided to part ways there. The blonde, never did get her name and I didn't think Paul did either, gave him her number. I thanked Leanne again for her advice and happily returned the hug she initiated.

"Guess I was easier to get over than you made me out to be." I heard from behind me. I turned to see my angel, though warrior angel would have been a better description of Bella at that moment. She looked mad. And Jacob stood tall right behind her. A smile played on his lips. He'd thought he'd won.

"I don't follow. What makes you believe that?"

"You say I'm your soul mate yet I find you on a date with some hussy, groping her in the middle of the movie theatre lobby. I'd say that's reason to suggest that you are completely over me."

"Hey, now, Leanne is not a hussy and I most certainly wasn't groping her. It's called a hug." I didn't like her attacking Leanne; all she did was listen to be blabber on about Bella.

"That's right stick up for your new girlfriend. I guess you moved on."

"Me moved on? Are you kidding me? Paul dragged me here and this was not a date with Leanne."

"Paul dragged you here." She laughed bitterly. "You're probably here because you knew I'd be here. Stalking around my house not enough for you anymore?" I couldn't believe she just said that, out loud, for people to hear.

"I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I don't believe you. What are the chances that you're here with two girls at the same time, I'm here with Jacob? I know you can find things out pretty easily."

"I don't know. But I am telling you, I didn't know. And besides, what about you? You talk about me moving on. You've been shacking up with Jacob for almost two months."

"I have not been shacking up with him."

"Sorry, wrong term, you've been dating him. You haven't even tried to call me once, so you don't get any right to make judgment on my activities or who I hang out with. For your information, I haven't moved on. Not even close and I never will be. I thought I made that clear."

"Well actions speak louder than words, Jared. And it doesn't matter anyway as you pointed out I'm with Jacob. So, we'll just be going now." With that she turned and grabbed Jacob by the hand. The little shit had the nerve to throw me a smug smile. I hated Jacob fucking Black so fucking much.

I took a deep breath and looked back at Paul, the blonde and Leanne. Leanne looked apologetic, the blonde looked bored, and Paul wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Paul?"

"Yeah, man." He still studied the spot on the floor he'd been staring at.

"Did you know that they were going to be here?" He eyes looked at me in fear. I already had my answer.

"I swear, this is not how I saw the night going down."

"And how the hell did you see it going down?" I was trying to control my shaking. We were still in public.

"I thought she would come to her senses when she saw that you could move on."

"Except that I can't move on and you could have just ruined any last chance I had!" I was pissed. I was pissed at Paul. I was pissed at Jacob. I was even pissed at Bella. But mostly I was pissed at myself. I could have handled that a lot better. I shouldn't have gone all defensive. I certainly never should have raised my voice at her. I was a suck ass imprinter. Maybe Bella did deserve to choice her fate. Her choice could not get much worse than me.

Leanne tried repeatedly to apologize for hugging me. I told her not to worry about it. She tried making me feel better by saying it seemed like Bella was jealous. Even if I believed, which I didn't, she still left with Jacob, and not me. She still belonged to Jacob, and wanted nothing to do with me. My life still sucked.

Paul and I were quiet the whole ride home. That amazed me. I didn't think Paul could go an hour and half with no talking. He probably knew I would chew his ass out for taking me there and for his moronic plan. _Congratulations, Paul, it fucking blew up in my face._ When we arrived at my house, I silently exited the car and went straight to my room, where I planned to never leave unless it was for patrol or school.

I quickly fell asleep. I awoke to a noise._ What is that? _Then it sounded again. It came from right outside my window. _It had better not be that freaking raccoon playing in the garbage again._ I looked over at the clock. _2.21 A.M. _I took a deep calming breath._ I'm going to kill whatever it is. This is just the wrong night to be messing with me and my sleep. _The noise occurred a third time. I dragged myself out of bed and walked toward my window. What I saw shocked me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What shocked Jared? We will find out next chapter!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**FYI: **I am going to Orlando for a long weekend starting Thursday, so I might not be updating any of my stories until I get back Monday afternoon if not later. If I'm feeling up to it and have time, I might try and shoot up an update Thursday before I leave or while I'm gone. So, show me some love if you want that chapter 13 some time before Monday. :D


	13. There’s always a ‘but’

**Author's Note:** Here you all go. After seeing all the reviews I forced myself to find the time to write this chapter. So give yourselves a clap on the back! It's shorter than usual but it gets the job done. Plus, you guys won't be sitting on a cliff hanger for the whole weekend. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** My name is not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any rights to the Twilight Saga or its characters.

* * *

I looked down to see my Bella. Well, not my Bella, Jacob's Bella. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Can I help you with something, Bella?"

"I want to- I mean can I speak with you?" She looked so scared and worried. I wanted so bad to give in. It hurt not to jump down there and wrap her in my arms. But I needed to be strong. I wouldn't let her run over my heart for a third time.

"About what?"

"About earlier."

"I'm pretty sure I got the message Bella. No need to bother waking me up in the middle of the night to remind me. So, if that's all, I have sleep to get back to."

"No, you don't- I don't." She sighed. "I'm so- I was so- I-stupid!" She fell to the ground sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to fight the imprint because she'd hurt me so much, but it was just hurting me more watching her. I jumped out of my second story window and landed on my feet. I pulled her into my arms and held her. I whispered soothing words to her, trying to calm her down. I needed to know why she was here and her sobbing was going to get me my answers.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm sorry if I upset, but you have to understand that I just don't want to get hurt again. I'm tired of being in pain, Bella. It hurts too much all the time."

"I know, me too. I've been so incredibly stupid, Jared. I'm so, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for how horrible I've been." I pulled away. I was trying to guard my heart, and those words were too close to what I'd wanted to hear for the past few months.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I've missed you so much, Jared."

"If you've missed me then why have you been avoiding me? If you've missed me so much why were you dating Jacob fucking Black for the past two months? Why have you been hurting me if you've missed me?" My voice kept getting louder and I could see in her eyes she was scared. That sobered me up. No matter what happened, I never wanted Bella to be scared of me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But can you answer my questions."

"Yes. I don't really know where to begin."

"The beginning usually works."

"Okay." She seemed to think for a moment. "When you told me about the imprint, it scared me. It also infuriated me. I feel like _I_ never get the choice in how _my_ life goes. With Edward, he always made sure I did what he felt was best for me. If I wanted to do something a little risky or slightly dangerous, I wasn't allowed to do it. And I couldn't do it on my own, because Alice would have a vision of me doing it and tell Edward. I had no personal freedom. And I put up with it and didn't call him on it enough, so it continued. That was my fault. But I felt like I was finally getting control over my life when you dropped this bomb on me. I felt like my life choices had just been ripped from me again. I was scared and mad. I mean can you really blame for feeling like that?"

"No, I guess not. I wish you would have talked to me about it though. I definitely wish you didn't run into the arms of Jacob."

"I know that was probably the stupidest thing I could have done. I'm pretty sure I just ruined that friendship."

"How so?"

"When he dropped me off after the movies, I broke up with him. And he knew it was because of you. He's mad and rightfully so. I used him and it was wrong. I knew that and I still did it. I just wanted to make a choice that was mine and dating Jacob seemed like the best way to do that. I never really felt anything with him. I tried to. I really, really did. I mean, Jacob loves me. I know that now for sure. But every touch and every kiss, I wished it was you. I was already tired of living the lie. I was about fed up with it and I knew it was only a matter of time before I broke up with him and begged you to take me back. And then I saw you at the movies. And I just lost it. First I saw you before the movie. You were smiling and laughing with that girl. And she was so pretty and I hated that she could make you laugh. I don't even know what happened in the movie me and Jacob watched was about. I was thinking about if you were kissing that girl during your movie. After the movie you were hugging her as we walked by. I just snapped. I was so jealous and upset with myself. I wasn't really mad at you, Jared. Know that. I was pissed at myself for allowing you to go, for pushing you away. I just took it all out on you. I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I know I don't have a right, but can I ask if you really were on a date with that girl? I won't be mad; I just want to know the truth."

"No, Bella. I told you that. Paul dragged me there. Then he picked up the blonde and that left the blonde's cousin and I stuck together. In fact, through all the previews, Leanne let me talk about you. She even gave me advice. I was hugging her as a way of thanking her. I'd started to lose hope in there ever being an 'us', and she helped me find it again."

"Oh. Well, don't I feel like an idiot."

"No, you just misread the situation, Bella. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, anything."

"Don't be mad or think I was spying on you, because I wasn't. I was on Jacob duty when I heard you. Do you still believe that Edward is your soul mate and that you can only have one so that means that I'm not?"

"Oh, you heard that conversation?" I nodded. "I was still confused, Jared. You don't understand how sure I was that Edward was my soul mate. I was still in love with him and didn't want to let go of that. If I allowed myself to believe that only you were my soul mate then I felt like I would be letting go of him completely and I wasn't ready for that. He was such a big part of my life. I thought I was going to spend forever with him and when it didn't happen, I didn't want to believe that it never would happen."

"And now?"

"And now I know better. Edward leaving, while painful was the best that could have happened. I probably never would have found you if he hadn't. I believe you now. After being away from you, I realized how much and how quickly I had grown to enjoy and need your company. After I told to only come two nights a week, I started having nightmares again. I hadn't had one since I met you and that scared me. It scared me that I might need you too much. I noticed that I only had good days on Tuesdays and Fridays. The days after you slept under my window. I need you in my life, but more than that, I want you in my life, Jared. I just hope I didn't screw up too much for that to happen." _Does she honestly think I would turn her away? That would be like cutting my self in half willingly. _

"Bella, I'll be completely honest with you. There's no way I wouldn't want you. I want you flaws and all. I already told that the skeletons in your closet wouldn't scare me away. Neither will this. But-"

"There's always a 'but'." She said sadly. I had to say this to protect myself.

"But I don't know if I can completely trust you. I'm not ready to jump into a relationship with you after the last few months. I need to trust you again before I hand over what's left of my heart."

"I can understand that. So, we can be friends then, right? Things can go back to the way they were before you told me about the imprint."

"Friends, yeah. I think that would be best for now."

"Okay, well, just know that when you're ready to take it to the next level, that I am too."

"Okay." We said our good-byes. She had to go back home before Charlie found her gone. We planned to hang out Saturday afternoon. We'd have another beach day. I wanted to just pull her into my arms and kiss her right then, but I needed to be sure that this was really what she wanted before I opened myself up like that. I wanted to give her everything she wanted, but a some point I had to look out for myself first. I just hoped that all would go well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I hope you all enjoyed it. Let's face the facts, we all know that Jared can't live without Bella because of the imprint. So we know there's no way he would completely turn her away. I'd say he is just being smart putting some space between them for the time being. And don't think I've forgotten about Jacob. He'll get his own BONUS chapter from his POV in a couple of chapters. See you all next Monday or Tuesday!


	14. I can’t wait

**Author's Note:** So I planned to give you this chapter last night, but I had a sick kitty and was cleaning up that sick kitten's mess up for almost two hours instead of finishing the chapter. So, here it is now. Hope you all enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to the Twilight saga and its characters. I own nothing.

* * *

The next few weeks went by pretty well. Bella and I reconnected with one another. We kept everything pretty light and fun, doing only things that friends would do. So, no romantic dinners by candlelight or anything like that. Just movie and beach days, I even taught her how to play a few video games. We learned more about one another. The more I learned the more I knew she was perfect for me even without the imprint. When I thought about the list of things I wanted in a girl that I made before I turned wolf, Bella met every one. Bella was beyond pretty, she had a great sense of humor, she wasn't materialistic in the least, she was compassionate, well if I ignored the time during which my heart was being stomped on, she was well-read and very intelligent, and she had a sweet laugh that sounded like bells. Well, I almost forgot the last one on that list. I didn't know if she was a good kisser and I was dying to find out. But I had to be patient.

It had been a pretty busy few weeks. The stupid redhead still hadn't given up. Plus, Bella and I both graduated. We attended each other's ceremonies but agreed for no gifts to be exchanged. I knew I was stuck in La Push for indefinitely, but Sam said I could probably take a couple of courses in Port Angeles if I wanted to. That would work for me, because that was where Bella planned to go. And I wanted to be close to her.

Bella had almost fully regained my trust over the past few weeks. She was one hundred percent honest with me. When she was feeling down about Jacob she told me. She didn't keep it a secret of how much she missed her best friend from me. As much as I hated to hear that she needed him, I was glad that she was honest about it rather than bottling up those feelings. He wouldn't return her phone calls or come to the door if she visited his house. I had half a mind to make him. He was hurting my imprint and that aggravated me. After two weeks of constant trying and failing, she seemed to lessen her attempts at reaching him. I assured her that he would come to her when he was ready.

Now, three weeks after the disastrous movie night that ended in our renewed friendship, I was ready for us to take the next step. I wanted to work toward being a couple, but I wasn't sure how to tell her that. I needed help and I was not going to Paul. His movie plan may have worked but it almost didn't and it still left some pretty bad repercussions. The only solution I could come up with was to talk to Emily.

"Hey, Emily." I said as she opened the door.

"Hello, Jared. Sam's not here right now, and I don't have anything fixed, but I could whip something up if you like."

"Oh no, I didn't come for Sam or food." She looked at me confused.

"Then what is it that you came for, Jared?"

"Actually I wanted to speak with you, if that's alright. I need some girl advice."

"Oh." Her face lit up. "Well, come in, sit down and tell me exactly what you need help with." I sat down at the kitchen table and Emily sat across from me.

"Well, you know what all happened with Bella." She nodded. "So, for the past few weeks we have been hanging out as friends, really getting to know one another. And I think I'm ready to try us as a couple. I trust her again, and I think she's really in this relationship now. I just don't know how to tell her that. Do I just announce it? 'Cause that sounds kind of awkward."

"You boys are truly clueless sometimes." She shook her head a couple of times and sighed. "You want to know what you can do to let her know that you're ready to trying dating without actually having to go into all the details and have long discussion about it?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Well, I suggest that you do talk about it eventually, but for now I would say all you need to do is ask her on a date, Jared."

"A date. You think it will be that easy?"

"Bella is a pretty smart girl, most of the time; I think she will gather that you are ready for the next step if you simply ask her to go on a date with you." _Why didn't I think of this? I was trying to think outside the box with ideas, when I should have just looked in the damn box._

"I think you're right, Emily. I was probably just over analyzing the situation, making things harder for myself. I'll ask her today when we go to the beach."

"Good luck."

"Thanks a lot, Emily. If I'd have asked Paul, he probably would have suggested something like sky writing with a plane."

"Well, Paul can be a little on the dramatic side sometimes. I think simple would be best with Bella."

"I agree. I better get going. We meet at First Beach in like thirty minutes."

"Bye, Jared."

"Bye, Emily." So now I had a plan and it was easier than I thought it would be. Hopefully she said yes. I know I made her wait for three weeks, but she made me wait for over two months.

* * *

When I arrived at the beach, Bella was already there looking out at the water. I sat down beside her. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I'm not sure what she was thinking of, I was too filled with my own thoughts. I was thinking about how much I loved her and how much I just wanted us to be together. How I wondered if I had done things differently, if we would already be together and the mess with Jacob never would have happened.

"What are thinking about?" She asked while breaking the silence.

"If things would be different now, if I handled things differently before."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly, Bella. Maybe if I waited to tell you about imprinting, or told you in different words, maybe we wouldn't have gone through what we have in the last three, almost four months."

"Well, I'm kind of glad things went like they did." _What?! _I looked at her with wide eyes. "Let me explain. If I had just accepted the imprint and never dated Jacob, then I wouldn't know that I really want to be with you. Down the line, I may have wondered if this was the path I would have chosen for myself, if I was allowed that choice. And now I do know that I choose you, Jared. I want you and need you. Not because of the imprint, but because of me and you. I can live the rest of my life with you and never have any regrets because I will be one hundred percent sure of the path that my life took. Wouldn't you rather know that I love you because of you and not because fate deemed me to?" I could see where she was coming from. In theory it sounded good, and before this all happened, I may have agreed. But the past few months were so incredibly painful that I don't know what would make them worthwhile.

"You just don't know how much I was hurting, Bella. I know that you've said that you hurt too during our separation. But you don't know how far it cuts in to have your soul mate reject you. I know that you felt some of it when Edward left, but it couldn't have been as deep and wide as I felt. Bella if I am not with you, I won't ever be with anyone else. There is no way I could find happiness without you, and to have you reject me like you did, it was almost worse than death. I had no desire to do anything. I wasn't living. I went to school and did my patrols. That was it. The night of the movies was the first time I left my house for something other than school or patrol. I was dead inside. So, sorry, but I would rather have not gone through that." I looked over at Bella and I could see the tears in her eyes. _Great, I just made her cry. I am such a screw up!_

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for making you feel like that. You are right, I can't understand the depth of your pain, but I know how I felt with Edward and if you felt worse than that, then I guess I have a lot to make up for. But I want you to know that I plan on doing just that. I won't stop trying to make up for what I did to you, Jared. I just hope that you can forgive me and learn to trust me again."

"Bella, I don't know how things got so far off track. I wanted to tell you today that I want to try to be an 'us' now. I wanted to tell you that I do trust you again. I was planning on asking you on a date. I didn't mean to say all that before. The past is in the past and I need to just let go of what happened. I want a fresh start with us. I don't want to dangle what happened over your head and for you to feel guilty or sorry. Why don't we go on a date and pretend that the last four months never happened. I think that is the only way we can move on and make it work."

"Okay. That sounds okay with me, if that's what you want. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Go with me to dinner next Friday."

"It's a date." That made me smile. It only took four months from meeting Bella to get that date, but it felt like a lifetime.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I, Jared." We sat staring into one another's eyes. I wanted to kiss her so bad that it almost hurt not to act on it. But I didn't need to, because she did. She moved forward and took my face in her hands. I felt my breathing get heavier. I had dreamed about this kiss for months. "I promise" a kiss on my cheek "to never" kiss on the other cheek "leave you" kiss on the forehead "again." She finished as she lowered her lips to mine. They felt cool on my hot skin. She tasted of her usual strawberries and also of watermelon flavored gum. She licked her tongue along my lips. I readily opened my mouth for her. She began to explore my mouth and I welcomed the feeling. She began to pull on my hair and I pulled her onto my lap. She was now straddling me, as we held on to each other tightly. My hands started to roam her perfect body. I wanted to know every inch of her. She pulled away and drew in a deep breath, but I continued to assault her body with my kisses. I kissed down her jaw to her neck and across her collar bone. I could her moan my name. It was like being in heaven. She pulled my face back to hers and kissed me hard. I knew we should pull back before going any farther. This first kiss had been incredible so far, but I didn't want to move to fast and ruin things. I pulled away slowly and she whimpered as I did. I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and then rested my own forehead on hers so that I could look into her eyes.

"Wow." Bella breathed out heavily.

"I'd say." It was official. Bella met every one of my desired female attributes. That was the single best kiss of my life. And I was seriously looking forward to the next one.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope the chapter left you all happy and excited for more. Next chapter will be a bonus chapter from Jacob's point of view. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received last chapter! Also thank you for those who have put this story on their favorite or added this story to their alerts! I don't have school or work tomorrow so I may have that Jacob chapter up for you.

**Happy** (early) **Veteran's Day!**


	15. BONUS: Don’t fight it, Jacob

**Author's Note:** Thanks a million for all the awesome reviews. So, this chapter will pretty much pick up where the last one left off. There will be some brief summarizing before that. Then it progresses a few weeks beyond what we have seen from Jared's point of view. Without further ado…here is chapter 15 from Jacob's point of view.

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Twilight saga and all of its characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company.**

* * *

Life sucked. Actually it sucked balls big time. For two months I had everything I had ever wanted. Bella was mine and my life felt complete. But then it was all ripped away from me. And I knew who caused my life to crumble before my very eyes. His name was Jared Mahan. I hated him. My Bella left me for him. She tried to talk to me after she broke my heart into a million tiny pieces, but I wasn't having it. I wasn't ready to talk to her. I didn't want to be her best friend, because I quite liked being her boyfriend. Best friends didn't get to kiss, boyfriends did.

But apparently no one cared about what I wanted. I didn't want to lose my girlfriend. I didn't want to lose my best friend, Embry, before that. I certainly didn't want to lose both of them to Jared Mahan.

The kicker was my dad seemed pleased to hear that Bella broke up with me. I just didn't get the old man. Last year he was thrilled with my close friendship with Bella. He even encouraged me in my pursuit of more than friendship with Bella. Then after a tribal bonfire one night, he did a one eighty. Suddenly he thought I should only be a friend to Bella. He yelled for days when he found us kissing in the living room. All of a sudden, I wasn't good enough for Bella in his eyes, his own son. I ignored all his little comments and took whatever extra chores he gave me. It was all worth it to be with Bella. Then three weeks ago, she changed her mind about us. I wished every day I hadn't taken her to that stupid movie. Maybe we would still be together and happy.

In the three weeks since, I hadn't spoken to or seen Bella. I still had to think things through. I didn't want to lose her from my life, but I didn't know how to go back to just friends after getting a taste of heaven with her. I without a doubt didn't want to see her with Jared. That would kill me.

I decided to take a walk and get out of the house. I walked down the beach and let my mind wander. I was lost in my thoughts walking when I noticed the two figures. As I approached I saw the happy couple wrapped in each other's arms. They were kissing heavily with no worries about anyone seeing. I felt jealousy toward them. I wanted to go back to that with Bella. Then as I made my way further down the beach and closer to the couple I began to recognize the flowing brown hair. I could feel the anger boiling as I stood and watched Bella and Jared kissing. _She never kissed me like that, with so much passion and need._ I always needed Bella, but I knew she didn't really need me, at least not like I needed her.

"Not a pretty sight is it?" I jumped at the voice. I hadn't realized anyone was close. I turned and saw a pretty girl sitting on a piece of driftwood.

"No, no it's not."

"I'm guessing you know who the girl is?" She asked still looking at them.

"Yeah, that's Bella. She was my girlfriend before she left me for him."

"That sucks."

"You have no idea. I've had a crush on Bella since I was seven. I finally got her to see me and date me, only to lose her two short months later."

"I have a better idea than you know. I've liked Jared since kindergarten. But unlike your Bella, Jared never even gave me a second glance. I don't even think he knows my name and I know almost everything about him. So, you know the saying, 'it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all'." She said still looking at Bella and Jared. They had finally pulled themselves away from each other's mouths. Now, Jared was attacking her neck. _Disgusting._

"I guess, either way it sucks. By the way, I'm Jacob."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob, I'm Kim."

* * *

And so a new friendship began. With summer came a lot of time and I found myself spending it all with Kim. She was a year older than me. And I could tell she was shy, but I could always get her to open up easily. After a week of constantly hanging out, I finally got the guts to ask her out. She agreed and we began dating. Everything seemed so easy, even more than with Bella. I found my mind hardly thought about Bella anymore. Kim seemed to have filled the whole in my heart that Bella left behind. My dad didn't appear to not like her and she got along well with Quil just fine.

A few weeks after Kim and I started dating, I started to feel as if I was coming down with something. We were planning a date in Port Angeles that night, and I wasn't going to cancel due to feeling sick. As I was getting ready, I noticed my dad staring at me a lot. Well, he stared at me a lot of the past few months, but he was staring even more than usual.

"I don't think you should go anywhere tonight, Jacob. Call her and cancel."

"No! I'm going out." I was really getting tired of him always telling me what to do.

"Jacob, you don't look well. The girl will understand."

"I'm fine." He was really beginning to piss me off.

"No, Jacob, you are to cancel your plans with that girl."

"Her name is Kim and you know that. And I am not cancelling. Kim has been looking forward to tonight all week."

"I said no, Jacob, and I'm your father." He hadn't really acted like one as of lately. He was never outwardly rude to Kim, but he certainly didn't open up to her with fucking open arms either like he always did with Bella. I could feel the anger boiling over. I looked down to see that I was shaking.

"No! You are not telling me what to do!" His eyes widened and he reached for the phone. I was trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down but I was finding it hard to do.

"Sam, I need you over here now!" I heard murmuring on the other end of the phone and then the dial tone. I was focusing on the coffee table as I breathed in more deep breaths. I had never felt this out of control, not even the night Bella broke up with me.

"Jacob, get outside now! Go out back." I was pissed at him, but I felt like I was going to explode any second. Now matter what was going on, I didn't want to hurt my dad, so I headed for the back door.

When I got outside I saw the figures coming out of the woods. There were four of them. Any sort of progress I had made calming myself just went out the fucking window. Walking toward me was my ex-best friend. And next to him was the son of a bitch that stole Bella from me. Don't get me wrong, I was falling hard and fast for Kim, but Bella was my first love and her rejection shook me to my core. I wanted nothing to do with Jared Mahan, girlfriend stealer. Knowing that my best friend was now friends with Jared fueled my anger even further. Embry wouldn't look me in the eye, looking everywhere but at me.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here? Get the fuck off my property!" I yelled at them.

"Jacob, they're here to help you." I turned around to look at my father as he was sitting in the door way.

"Help me?! Are you fucking kidding me? One of them used to be my best friend before he up and ditched me and Quil. And the one next to him stole Bella from me."

"She was never rightfully yours." Jared growled at me. Oh, I wanted to rip that guy to shreds. It was bad enough that he had Bella, but I also knew that my current girlfriend was obsessed with the guy for almost all of her life. What was with this guy? I didn't see anything special about him. I sure as hell wasn't getting help from him.

"Oh, I think she was mine when I was in the backseat with her." His eyes widen and he lunged for me, only to be held back by Paul.

"You little fucker! I can't wait to get my teeth around you." _His teeth? God, he's a freak! I can't wait to show him to his place._

"Bring it." I growled back at him.

"Jacob, that's enough." My dad said with authority. _What the fuck?_

"Seriously, Dad? I mean you never take my side anymore. You are always defending one of these guys. I'm sick of it. I'm your own damn fucking son! I should be who you stick up for, not them."

"You don't understand, Jacob, but you will soon."

"I want to understand now!" I said with all my anger released. I felt a tearing in my body. Pain shot through my whole shaking frame. I doubled over onto the ground. I screamed it hurt so badly. I was trying to fight whatever was happening and I felt like I was losing.

"Don't fight it, Jacob. That will only cause it to hurt more. Just give in to it," I heard Sam say to me. I didn't like the bastard one bit, but I was willing to try anything to stop the pain. The ripping continued but the pained numbed away some. After a minute more the pain subsided. I opened my eyes and shut them again. Everything was so bright. I opened them again, slowly. Everything was sharper and clearer looking. I looked back to where the guys were and saw four gigantic wolves in their places.

_What the fuck!?_

_We're the protectors of the tribe, Jacob._

_How the hell are you in my head, Sam?_

_Because you have joined the pack._

_The pack?_ I looked down at myself to see fur. Reddish brown fur was covering my body. And I no longer had hands, but instead there were paws. _Oh god, what happened to me? What the fuck am I?_

_You're a wolf now, Jacob. Just like the legends say._

_The legends are fucking real? Why didn't anyone tell me?_

_We weren't allowed, Jake. Trust me I wanted to tell you._ Embry said. _We can only be told after we phase for the first time. And I wasn't allowed to be around you or Quil. It was too dangerous. I didn't abandon you guys, Jake. You've got to believe that. I was still watching you guys' backs._

_Okay, Embry, I believe you. Does this mean I have to stop hanging out with Quil?_

_I'm sorry to say it does._ Sam answered.

_That's going to kill him. He already lost Embry, now me too. Is he going to be like this too?_

_There is a strong possibility that he will._ At least that means the three of us would be together again. This still sucked. I didn't want to turn into a fucking dog. I wonder if Kim will be okay with this.

_No, Jacob, you can't tell her._

_Why not? She won't change or phase or whatever, will she?_

_No, she will not, but you can't tell anyone. If fact it would be best if you broke up with her._

_Fuck no! I'm not giving up my girlfriend. Obviously Jared gets to keep his._ I could hear Jared growling at me.

_That's different. _

_Different how? I could keep Kim if I stole her from someone else?_

_No, Jared imprinted on Bella, so she is allowed to know the truth._

_What the fuck is imprinting?_

Sam insisted I work on phasing back before explaining anything. After two hours, I finally turned back human. Dad had some shorts already ready for me. He also called Kim to inform her I was sick and unable to go out.

So we sat there for the next thirty minutes while they explained imprinting to me. I fucking hated imprinting. Sam told me that I could imprint at any moment, and that I would leave Kim instantly for the new girl. He knew from experience how awful it could be. I didn't want to hurt Kim like that, but I needed her right now. This was some messed up shit and I wanted to feel her touch and hear her sweet, quiet voice. Sam was adamant that I break up with her as soon as possible to avoid hurting her physically by accidently phasing or emotionally by unwillingly imprinting on another.

"So you're telling me that I lost Bella to Jared because of imprinting, because he gets to be her soul mate, and now I have to break up with Kim, because I _might_ find my soul mate down the line. This is royally fucked up! How is any of this fair?"

"It's not. But unfortunately this is how things must be. You should call her in the morning and end things," Sam said with sad eyes.

"I'm not going to be an ass and break up with her over the phone. I'm doing it in person if I have to do it."

"I don't think that would be wise. You could lose control too easily, Jacob."

"I won't, Sam. Kim deserves more than a phone call. She helped me heal after Bella destroyed my heart. I'm not about to make it worse for her if I don't have to."

"Fine, you get five minutes with her. That's all. One of us will stay by close just in case."

* * *

The next morning came too fast for me. I didn't know what to say to Kim. I didn't want to lose her, too. I get back one best friend only to lose the other and the girl that I had grown to love. I hadn't even had the chance to tell her that I loved her, yet. And now I never would. It sucked. I was meeting her at her house. I figured it was the least jerk-ish place to break up with her. Doing it in public would just make me an asshole to the extreme. I knocked on her door, hoping she wouldn't answer, even though I knew she was expecting me. I kept my eyes glued to the 'Welcome' mat. I heard the door open and Kim gasp. I knew saying I looked different was an understatement. I was taller, more muscular, and had a fresh buzz cut. No one can normally change that much in the two days that I hadn't seen her.

"Jacob, are you alright? I was worried when your dad called me last night," she said laced with worry.

"I'm fine," I said without emotion or feeling. I hated myself for what I was about to do. She wrapped her arms around me and I wanted to say 'fuck imprinting'. Kim felt like home. I wrapped my arms around her small body. It could very well be the last time I could feel like that, so I was going to enjoy it.

"Jake, you're so warm. Are you sure you're alight? I could get you some medicine to take."

"I said I'm fine, Kim." I said with anger. It wasn't directed at her. It was directed at me, at Sam, at the stupid legends. "Look, I need to speak with you about something, Kim."

"Oh. I see." She said, pulling herself out my arms. She was looking down at the mat now, as I looked at her pretty face. _God, I love her. This is not fair!_ I was thinking how to get out of this when she looked at me with tear filled eyes. I felt time stand still and everything around me turned upside down. All I could think about was Kim, my beautiful Kim. _Did what I think just happen, really happen?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope that you all enjoyed hearing a little bit from Jacob. I want to say a big thank you to **delilah69**, who gave me the idea of Jacob and Kim getting together. Next chapter will be back to Jared's POV and will resume at the same point as this chapter ended. I know some of you wanted to see Jared and Bella's first date, but I decided to skip it and the following few weeks and move on with the story. I may do a small flashback of the date, I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think of where the story has gone or if you really want that sneak peek into their first date or not.

**BIG NEWS!!!** I just posted the first chapter of my newest story. It's called 'Waiting in the Sunlight' and it's a Bella and Sam fic. This was the most voted for on my poll. I will be posting a new chapter once a week, so I don't take away too much time away from my current two stories. I have the first ten chapters planned out and I am pretty excited. While it still follows the actual novels like my current stories, the beginning set up is very different. Go check it out and let me know what you think!!


	16. That’s what you get, pup

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome and I'm glad you enjoyed Jacob's POV. But we are back to Jared now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

The past few weeks had been absolutely perfect. Bella was mine and we were happy together. That first kissed was followed by many, many more wonderful kisses. She had happily agreed to go on a date with me, and for that I couldn't have been more relieved and glad. I knew Bella pretty well by this point and I knew she didn't like extravagant or expensive things, so I planned to keep it somewhat simple. I asked my mom and dad to vacate our home for the evening, but not before Mom showed me how to finish up the dinner she helped with. I knew Bella liked Italian, so I fixed spaghetti and meatballs with salad and garlic bread. It was nice enough that it would be appropriate for a date and easy enough that I wouldn't screw it up in the thirty minutes that my mom left, and Bella arrived.

_I had just finished setting things up, when I heard her pull up. We had our first mini-argument the day before concerning her driving here. I insisted that it was a date, so that I should pick her up, but when she found out that we would be having our date in La Push, she persisted that she drive to not be of any trouble. Like I would really mind driving to get her. I would cross half way across the globe for her, but apparently driving twenty minutes would cause me too much trouble in her eyes. I reluctantly agreed only to make her happy._

_I headed to the door and opened it before she could knock. She looked up at me and smiled. _God, I love that smile._ I thought._

"_Come on in, it just finished." She walked in and stood looking around. "Are you okay?"_

"_What? Yeah, fine. Are you parents here?"_

"_No, they went out for the night, so they won't be back until late."_

"_Do they- did you- do they hate me?" I was confused._

"_What? Why would they hate you?"_

"_Because of what I did to you."_

"_Bella, they don't know about the wolf stuff, so they don't know the extent of which everything happened. They know that we hung a few times and then we didn't and I wasn't happy after that. I never told them what happened, but trust me when I say my mom is thrilled about us having our date tonight. She even helped."_

"_Really?" I nodded._

"_Bella they want to see me happy, and I know that's with you, so that means that they'll be happy with you."_

"_Okay, well show me to the food, I'm starving." She said. I walked with her to the dining room where everything was set up. "Oh," she gasped as she walked into the room. The lights were off and the room was lit entirely with candles. There were also vases of flowers everywhere._

"_Now, I know you like simple, but this is our first date, so I had to do a few things special."_

"_It's great, but all the flowers and candles but they must have cost you a fortune." I smiled widely at her, proud of myself._

"_Nope, not a penny. I found a field in the woods that was covered in wild flowers. I picked some and brought them home for you. As for the candles, my mom tends to buy them every time there's a sale. She doesn't need them, but she just has to have them. Drives my dad mad having an entire closet of candles. Anyway, she didn't mind letting a few go." She walked around the room running her hands on along the edge of the table, looking at everything._

"_It's perfect, Jared." She smiled broadly at me, "Absolutely perfect."_

_We sat down to eat and the conversation kept light and sparse, both of us enjoying the meal. I acted offended when she said she was surprised how good the spaghetti tasted. I laughed not being able to finish with a straight face and she giggled her bell-like laugh._

_Bella turned bright red when my parents walked into the house unannounced. We had been kissing, and we had both really gotten into it. Neither of my parents cared. If kissing was the worst the caught me doing, they'd be happy. Plus, I was eighteen, so there wasn't too much they could do anyway. She left pretty abruptly after they arrived._

That was just the first of many dates. All of them were kept simple in Bella-style. We were still taking things slow. I personally had never had sex, and I prayed to the warrior spirits and my ancestors that she hadn't. I did not want that visual from Jacob Black. I wanted to ask, and I knew she would be truthful with me. But I was a scaredy cat and decided I didn't want to ask in fear what the answer might have been.

* * *

One night, me and the guys were all hanging out at Sam and Emily's when the phone rang. Bella was working the late shift at Newton's. We could hear Billy on the end, and he sounded slightly panicked. Quickly we all set off for the Blacks' residence. When we broke through the trees, we could see Jacob standing outside, shaking. He turned to glare at us with hostility and anger.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here? Get the fuck off my property!" he yelled at us.

"Jacob, they're here to help you." Billy was sitting in the door way.

"Help me?! Are you fucking kidding me? One of them used to be my best friend before he up and ditched me and Quil. And the one next to him stole my Bella from me." _His Bell, steel her away, I don't think so._

"She was never rightfully yours." I growled at him. She would never belong to him more than a friendship now. I just got her back and I wasn't going to lose her again.

"Oh, I think she was mine when I was in the backseat with her." My eyes widen and before I could think I lunged at him. I wanted to rip him to pieces more than I ever wanted to a leech. Paul held me back, but I struggled to no end.

"You little fucker! I can't wait to get my teeth around you."

"Bring it." He growled back at me.

"Jacob, that's enough." Billy said with power. Jacob turned sharply toward his dad. He looked confused and pissed off.

"Seriously, Dad? I mean you never take my side anymore. You are always defending one of these guys. I'm sick of it. I'm your own damn fucking son! I should be who you stick up for, not them."

"You don't understand, Jacob, but you will soon." _Too soon, I didn't want to share thoughts with the little punk ass._

"I want to understand now!" he said with raging with anger. I could see his frame blurring and hear the ripping start. He doubled over onto the ground and screamed out bloody murder. I knew he was one of my brothers, but I enjoyed seeing him in pain. It was wrong, but I had already felt so much pain as a result of him. We could see that he was trying to fight the change.

"Don't fight it, Jacob. That will only cause it to hurt more. Just give in to it," Sam said. He then nodded to us to phase ourselves. Soon I could hear Jacob's voice.

_What the fuck!?_

_We're the protectors of the tribe, Jacob._

_How the hell are you in my head, Sam?_

_Because you have joined the pack._

_The pack?_ He looked down at himself. _Oh god, what happened to me? What the fuck am I?_

_You're a wolf now, Jacob. Just like the legends say._ Sam continued.

_The legends are fucking real? Why didn't anyone tell me?_

_We weren't allowed, Jake. Trust me I wanted to tell you._ Embry said. _We can only be told after we phase for the first time. And I wasn't allowed to be around you or Quil. It was too dangerous. I didn't abandon you guys, Jake. You've got to believe that. I was still watching you guys' backs._

_Okay, Embry, I believe you. Does this mean I have to stop hanging out with Quil?_

_I'm sorry to say it does._ Sam answered.

_That's going to kill him. He already lost Embry, now me too. Is he going to be like this too?_

_There is a strong possibility that he will._ He was happy to think him, Embry, and Quil would all be reunited again. Then he started to think of girl that I didn't recognize.

_No, Jacob, you can't tell her._

_Why not? She won't change or phase or whatever, will she?_

_No, she will not, but you can't tell anyone. If fact it would be best if you broke up with her._

_Fuck no! I'm not giving up my girlfriend. Obviously Jared gets to keep his._ I growled at him. I didn't want him to talk about Bella in my presence, ever.

_That's different. _

_Different how? I could keep Kim if I stole her from someone else? _I didn't steal her. More like the other way around, punk.

_No, Jared imprinted on Bella, so she is allowed to know the truth._

_What the fuck is imprinting?_

Sam made him phase back before explaining anything. After two hours, he finally turned back human. Billy had gone inside and gotten a pair of shorts for him. He also called Kim to inform her that Jacob was sick and unable to go out on their date. Jacob didn't seem too pleased to hear that. All I cared was that at least he was somewhat over Bella. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry so much if he really did like this Kim girl.

So we sat there for the next thirty minutes while Sam explained imprinting to Jacob. He really didn't seem to like imprinting. Sam told him that he could imprint at any moment, and that he would be forced to leave Kim instantly for the new girl. Sam spoke from experience how awful it could be and wouldn't wish that on any girl or wolf.

"So you're telling me that I lost Bella to Jared because of imprinting, because he gets to be her soul mate, and now I have to break up with Kim, because I _might_ find my soul mate down the line. This is royally fucked up! How is any of this fair?"

"It's not. But unfortunately this is how things must be. You should call her in the morning and end things," Sam said with sad eyes.

"I'm not going to be an ass and break up with her over the phone. I'm doing it in person if I have to do it," He said with valor. I had to hand it to him; at least he had some sense and sincerity. But I also knew that Sam wouldn't approve.

"I don't think that would be wise. You could lose control too easily, Jacob."

"I won't, Sam. Kim deserves more than a phone call. She helped me heal after Bella destroyed my heart. I'm not about to make it worse for her if I don't have to." I kept in a growl when he said Bella's name. It wasn't the time to be pissy.

"Fine, you get five minutes with her. That's all. One of us will stay by close just in case." We all left Jacob in the house with Billy and headed for the woods. When we reached the cover, Sam addressed us.

"We will have Jacob cool off for the night and start training tomorrow night. Jared?"

"Yeah, Sam," I said wearily.

"I want you to be the one to watch him in the morning." _He has to be kidding. It should be Embry._

"Seriously, Sam? I mean really, I think Paul would be better doing it."

"Hey! I resent that," Paul whined.

"Shut up, Paul." Sam and I both yelled together. Paul pouted and Embry chuckled quietly. I heard a thud and then an 'ow' from Embry.

"That's what you get, pup," Paul said bitterly. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam.

"Yes, Jared, I am serious. You're going to have to learn to see Jacob as one of us, not the enemy. The more time you spend with him, the faster that can happen." _Damn._

"Fine. I'll go watch the little punk break the girl's heart."

"Be supportive, Jared."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll work on that."

* * *

The next morning I dragged my lazy butt out of bed early. I didn't know how early Jacob was going to get this done with and Sam would have my hide if I was late. I stayed human and just parked my truck down the road from his house. I grabbed some donuts and coffee from the general store. I felt like I was on a stake out. Around nine o'clock, Jacob walked out of his home and headed down the road. I followed behind him on foot keeping some distance. I really didn't like that I always felt like a freaking stalker. It was like all I did since becoming a wolf. Or at least that's what it felt like.

After a few minutes walk, Jacob approached a small house near the end of its street. He knocked and stared at the ground with a glare. I knew he didn't want to do this, but honestly it was for his own good. She opened the door and said something before hugging him. Jacob looked pained. A few more words were thrown back and forth and she pulled away. I could see from where I was that she was hurt. She looked up at him and he froze. I walked closer to get a better view, and I knew that I recognized that look. I had worn that look. Jacob imprinted. _Thank God!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Jacob imprinted! Yay! All the issues between Jacob and Bella and Jared will go away! Noooo! There will still be things that will have to be worked our before Bella, Jared, and Jacob can all become friends. That will be addressed in coming chapters. So I hoped you liked the date and seeing Jacob's transformation from Jared's point of view.

**Big and Important News!** So many of you have seen and read my new story _Waiting in the Sunlight. _If you haven't, you should. It's a Bella and Sam fic. Also, and don't report me for being crazy. I have another new story up today. It's called _Learning to Live Again._ I know I sound crazy for having four in progress stories, but if you read the extremely long author's note before the prologue, you will better understand my insanity. And since you all are already lovely, loyal readers of my stories, I'll give you a heads up not mentioned in the author's note, prologue, or first chapter. I didn't label the story's pairing because really, it's a love triangle. And no, Edward is NOT in it. It is a triangle between Jacob, Bella, and Quil. Claire doesn't exist, and neither of the boys imprint on Bella. And that's all the juice you get…. For more go check it out. The story will have weekly updates on Mondays, but, I think that if I get at least 15 reviews on the prologue that I'll post chapter 1 early since the prologue doesn't give much away.


	17. I had an accident

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the great review!! So I hope all you lucky ones enjoyed seeing New Moon last night or today. I will be anxiously waiting all weekend and half of next week. I won't be seeing it until Wednesday night. :( My cousin and I agreed that if she came to Jacksonville for Thanksgiving we would both wait to see it together. So, I will be bouncing around all day Wednesday waiting for her and feeling like a small part of me is dead until I am in that movie seat. Oh the things we do for family. Anyway, everyone else have fun!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I couldn't have been flippin happier that Jacob had just imprinted on that girl. Not only would I not have to hear him mope about dumping her, but he would officially be over Bella…for good. I knew this would shock the rest of the guys. And I thought Sam might even be a little perturbed. Jacob imprinted on his current girlfriend, why couldn't Sam have done the same. Sure he loved Emily, but we all knew how much he loved Leah before that and how much it killed him to have done what he did to her. I stood watching him go into the house with her smiling so widely I thought it possible that his face would break. I decided that my job was done. Sam could get mad later, but he didn't make a contingency plan for if Jacob did imprint on the girl, so technically I didn't know what I was supposed to do. So, off to my Bella I would be.

I knew that she was working at Newton's for the morning shift, and would get off at noon. That meant I still had a few hours to kill. So, I went home and slept for another two hours, no need to wait perfectly good sleeping time. And then I hopped into the shower and got ready to meet her. Well, I put on a nicer pair of shorts and carried a shirt and pair of sneakers. I phased at the trees, putting the shirt and shoes in my mouth, and lopped over to Forks and phased back near the store. I slipped on my shorts and then t-shirt and shoes. Walking over to her truck, I thought about how perfect my life seemed to be at the moment. That was usually an indicator that something bad was coming, but I prayed that it wasn't.

I was leaning against her truck for few minutes when I thought it should have been past noon. Chewing on my lip, I decided to go in and check on her. Walking through the store doors I could breathe in her scent and any anxiousness I felt subsided. I looked around and didn't see her at the front register like she normal was. I let the pull guide me to the back of the store. I looked through the small window of the door that led to the employee break room and saw the little twerp, Mike Newton, leaning over my Bella awfully close. It was too close in my opinion. It almost looked as if they were kissing, the way their heads moved together, but I knew I _had_ to be looking at the scene before me wrongly. Bella would do that, not again. She had promised. I opened the door a little hard, and they both jumped.

"What's going on?" I asked surveying the room, looking for an explanation for their close proximity.

"Nothing," Bella said ducking her head, so that I couldn't see her face. The Newton kid was looking at the door behind me, avoiding my glare. He started to shift his weight nervously. I knew I intimated the boy, and I liked to keep him on his toes and for him to remember his place. And it was not with my Bella.

"Bella, I'm just going to head back up front. See you tomorrow," the skinny boy said before sliding past me quickly. _Chicken._ I turned back to Bella to see she still wasn't looking at me.

"Bella," I said questioningly.

"Uh hmm," she mumbled quietly.

"Bella, why aren't you looking at me? What was going on before I got here?" I was seriously starting to question that promise she made.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?" I was getting confused.

"I had an accident." All my worries turned to fear, to fear for my Bella's safety.

"What happened? Are you okay? Let me see," I said frantically.

"No, I look awful, don't look at me. You can see me in a week." _A week? I don't think so._

"Bella, please just let me see."

"Fine, but just remember you're stuck with me for forever regardless of what I look like."

"I'm not stuck with you, Bella. I want to be with you, and I feel lucky to have you. And your looks are no the most important thing to me, but even still I am pretty sure that nothing could change how unbelievably beautiful you are." Sometimes the girl was truly nuts.

"You say that now," she muttered.

"Bella," I repeated.

"See," she said turning around. Only I still couldn't see because she had her face covered by her hands. I cleared my throat. "Fine, be difficult." I didn't think I was the one being difficult. She finally removed her hands to reveal a black eye. _I'm going to kill him._ I fisted my hands and turned to the door. "Where are you going, Jared?"

"I'm going to pound the twerp's face in," I said through clenched teeth.

"What? Who's face? Mike?"

"Yes, Bella, he can't just give you a shiner and get away with it."

"Mike didn't do this to me, Jared." I turned back toward her.

"Who did then?"

"I did," she said.

"You punched yourself in the face, Bella? That is not believable. Stop protecting whoever it is and let me deal with them." She looked at for a second before answering.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." Someone caused pain to my imprint and I was going to bring pain to them.

"Fine, I'll show you _who_ did this to me," she said pulling me out the door. We headed down one of the aisles, when she suddenly stopped. I looked around and there was no one to be seen.

"That's who did it," she said pointing to a kayak.

"A kayak gave you a black eye?"

"Yes, it did. I was walking down this aisle when I heard the bell at the front ring and I turned to tell the customer looking at this kayak that I would be right back and I tripped and fell into the kayak. Hence the black eye." I felt stupid. I should have known that Bella was capable of something like this.

"I'm starting to think this might not be the right place for you to work. Now that I think about it, there are a lot of things that could go wrong here. Guns, knives, fire pits, and that's just the top of the iceberg. Those are the sort of things that a normal person could get hurt with, but you, Bella, I think a sleeping bag could bring harm to you."

"Jared, you can't protect me from everything and you certainly can't protect me from myself. I just don't usually hurt my self in such an ugly way."

"I know I can't always protect you, but I still have the need to try. And I know you hate being sheltered. I'm sorry I implied that you couldn't work, but seriously I think this is the worst place in Forks for you to work, safety wise. But it's your decision where you work; I am just the supportive boyfriend. Besides, Bella, it's not ugly, it's…rough and sexy." I tried to think of adjectives that might work and those were all I could get out.

"Don't lie to me, Jared. It's nasty looking already and it will only get worse."

"It's not that bad, Bella. I'm sure the guys will get a real kick out of it."

"I bet they will," she said cracking a grin. "I won't ever live this down, will I?"

"Nope, Paul will definitely not let you forget."

"Ugh, I'm off now, so can we go and do something fun?"

"Actually I had some things I needed to tell you."

"Oh, is it bad stuff?" Jacob phasing could be seen as bad by Bella, she didn't want this life for him. But him imprinting would be good, because then he would be happy and moved on. I decided on it being good.

"No, it's good news, or sort of neutral news. I certainly wouldn't say _bad_ news, though."

"Okay, where do you want to go? Charlie is at the station, so my house is clear."

"That sounds good," I nodded as answering.

**

When we arrived at her house, Bella fixed us some lunch much to my stomach's relief. We ate our sandwiches, well her one and my five, in silence. I could tell she was in her own little world and didn't want to interrupt. I swallowed my last bite to look up to Bella staring at me.

"Okay, I'm ready to know." I had to laugh.

"You sound like you're getting ready for war or something. Really, it's not that bad, Bella. We knew it would happen eventually."

"What happened?"

"Jacob phased." He eyes widened.

"What?!"

"He phased last night for the first time."

"How is he?"

"Fine, in fact he's more than fine now," I said thinking of his imprint. "Last night was a different story. He was pissed off. He doesn't really want anything to do with me, and didn't want anything to do with Embry before Embry explained why he had to ditch Jacob and Quil. Embry is sure happy to get one of his friends back. I don't think Jacob likes the idea of being a wolf all that much. He certainly didn't like imprinting when we explained it to him."

"But he understands now, right? I mean why I couldn't stay away from you. I wouldn't expect him to forgive me for using him, but at least he knows why I broke up with him."

"Um, he knew, he didn't really approve. It only made things worse when Sam told him that he would have to break up with the girl he's been dating. Then he really freaked out."

"Why would he have to break up with her, Jacob deserves someone?"

"Sam was thinking in terms of what happened with Leah and Emily."

"Oh, he didn't want Jake to imprint on someone else."

"Exactly. And that just fueled Jacob's anger toward imprinting. But it all worked out in the end."

"What do you mean?" I stared at her closely before answering.

"Jacob did imprint." Shock and a bit of sadness flashed across her face.

"He did? On who?"

"The girl he was dating. He went to her house this morning to break things off and bam he imprinted."

"That's nice," she said despondently.

"Bella, you aren't upset are you? I mean you just said he deserves someone."

"I know, I guess I got so used to having Jacob for myself, that it feels weird to know that he belongs to someone else." She was looking away as if she was concentrating.

"Oh," I didn't really know what to say. My girlfriend, my soul mate was upset that her ex-boyfriend belonged to someone other than her. I didn't really know what to do with that information.

"Jared, no. I'm not jealous, or maybe I am, but not like you think. Jake's been my best friend for so long now, and I was really hoping to get him back eventually, but now I'm sure he'll spend all of his time with his imprint. Now I probably won't get my best friend back."

"I'm sure that he still wants you as a friend, Bella. You're right, he's main focus will be on his imprint, she'll be who he will want to spend most of his time with. But I know that he still cares about you, and after getting over the 'me and you' thing, which I think the imprint will help with, I think he'll reach out to you and try and be friends again."

"You really think so?"

"I'm almost one hundred percent positive."

"Good, because I miss him."

"I know, Bella."

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts you how much I need him."

"Don't apologize for that, Bella. You had a life before me, I can't be mad about that. I know he's your best friend and as much as I don't like him for other reasons, I am thankful to him for putting you back together after the bloodsuckers left."

"Can't you just say the Cullen's?" I shook my head. They weren't just bloodsuckers, they were lifesuckers. They sucked the life right out of Bella after they left, and I didn't think I could ever think of them well enough to refer to them by names. She sighed. "Fine, but Jacob didn't fully put be back together. He started the puzzle, but you are the one that finished it, Jared."

"I know," I said wrapping my arms around her and breathing in her sweet scent. There was one thing that was really bothering me in the back of my mind and I knew that now wasn't the time, but I needed to know. "Bella, if I ask you a question, you promise to be truthful and to not get mad?" She turned around in my arms so that she could face me.

"Of course, Jared." I swallowed hard.

"It's just that last night, Jacob made this comment and I tried to ignore it, but I can't seem to let it go," I said nervously.

"Okay, let's hear it," she said stroking my face with her palm.

"Well, he made a stupid comment about me stealing you, which I didn't. And he called you his Bella and that really fired me up. So I told him that you never really belonged to him and that made him even angrier than he was. Then he made this comment about you and him…"

"What about me and him?"

"He said you were his when the two of you were…in the backseat together," I said looking at the ground.

"Um, I don't know what made you so mad. Explain it to me."

"How can you not see it? The two of you were in his backseat together."

"Yeah, we were dating, Jared. You can't think that all we did was hold hands."

"How can you talk to dismissively about this?"

"I don't see the big deal, Jared." I knew that I was shaking at this point. I couldn't believe she didn't see the big deal.

"The big deal? The big deal is that you gave yourself away to that little shit."

"Wait, what?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"You slept with him, had sex, fucked, whatever you want to call it. Don't you think that's something that should have been disclosed when we were being honest about our time apart?"

"Jared, I never had sex with Jacob."

"But you just said-"

"I said we didn't hold hands, but that doesn't mean we had sex either. We did spend some time in the backseat of the Rabbit, but it was only heavy making out. And some roaming hands. But I can assure that hands, neither his nor mine, ever went beneath the pants."

"Oh," I said relieved. "So, you've never…"

"No, I haven't. What about you?"

"No. I've never been serious enough with a girl to take it to that step. So that 'no' includes you know, Cullen?"

"Yes, it includes him. He was afraid of hurting me."

"Well at least he got one thing right."

"Jared!"

"What? He never should have even started dating you. And then how he does break up with you was just crap. At least he didn't take another risk with your life by trying to satisfy his needs."

"Yeah, well, at least we don't have to worry about that."

"About sex or your safety?" I asked wearily, hoping for the second.

"Safety, unless you don't think we'll ever make it to sex."

"No, I do. At least I hope we do. I don't think we should rush it, but I want to. Do you?"

"Yes," she said blushing bright red.

"We've spent the last five minutes talking about sex and now you blush."

"Because this is us we're talking about now. The past doesn't matter because it never happened. I still can't believe Jacob said that. Was it in front the whole pack?"

"Yep, and Billy. But I can believe it. The little punk lies through his teeth sometimes," I said absent mindedly thinking about Valentine's Day.

"What do mean?"

"What?"

"What lies has he told?" _Do I really want her to know this? It's kind of like snitching, but I really don't like the kid, so I really want to bring him down a level, at least in Bella's eyes. I'll go for it._

"Remember the lavender-colored rose you got for Valentines' Day?"

"Of course, Jacob got it for me. How did you know about that? And what does that have to do with the conversation?"

"That's just it; _Jacob_ didn't send you that rose." Her eyebrow met again.

"Then who did?"

"I did."

"But you didn't even know me then."

"I'd seen you through Sam's mind when he found you in the woods. My inner wolf had already made the connection to you, so I was constantly wondering how you were. It's not like now, how I feel a pain when I'm not with you. It wasn't that strong, just a wonderment of how you were. So, I decided to send you that rose and note saying…"

"I care. I wondered why lavender because it's a pretty unique color, I had never seen one that color before. So, I asked Jake once, but he just said because it was beautiful like me. You didn't have a real reason for it, did you?"

"Yes, I did. I did careful planning of that rose. In fact I had to put up with Paul's harassment for sending it to you. He said I was your wolf stalker." Bella giggled a little.

"And look nothing's changed," she said through her laughter.

"Hey! I'm not your stalker. I'm just someone that really, really cares about your well-being."

"Alright, if you say so. The color?"

"Yes, well I picked lavender because it means adoration, wonder, and impossibility. Even more than those meanings love at first sight. And that was the one that I was hoping would come true."

"So you really wanted to imprint on me?"

"Desperately. I wanted it before watching you hang out with Jacob because of that small pull. But after watching you and learning about through your interactions with Jacob, I fell in love with you, Bella. I fell in love with you being you. And then I really wanted to imprint. And it really sucked because everyone was convinced that Jacob would imprint on you when he phased."

"They did, why?"

"Just because of the connection the two of you seemed to have. How he was basically resurrecting you and Billy said that Jacob has liked you since forever. The just put the pieces together and it equaled you with Jacob, not me."

"But they were wrong," Bella said with a smile. "And apparently I need to have a word with Jacob about a few things."

"Sure, Jacob could use a good talking to. And yes, they were wrong and I'm grateful everyday that they were."

"I- I love you, Jared." My eyes bugged out. _Did she really just say that?_

"What?" _What a genius response, stupid._

"I said, 'I love you, Jared.' Sorry I didn't come up with a more romantic way to say it; I just wanted you to know."

"I don't need romance, Bella, I'm a guy. But you mean it, right?"

"Yes, I mean it very much." I pulled her face in my hands.

"God, I love you so much, Bella, that I think my heart will explode sometimes." I leaned into kiss her and she quickly reciprocated the kiss. I traced my tongue along her luscious lips. She opened for me to explore. I pulled her closer to me, tasting her sweet flavor. I felt her hands go under my shirt, pulling it up. I was just about to help her take it off, when I heard a car pull up outside. _Damn it, what is Charlie doing home in the middle of the day?_ I pulled myself out of the kiss slowly. I kissed her forehead as she whimpered at the loss.

"I love you, Bella. But I don't feel like running from a man with a gun today."

"What?"

"Charlie," I said as we could hear the keys rattling as he put them in the front door lock. We straightened ourselves out and I reached quickly for the remote flipping the television on. Seconds later Charlie entered the house not even throwing a glance into the living room.

"Hey, Bells," he called as he went straight into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad, what are you doing home so early?"

"Oh I forgot some paperwork here," he said from the kitchen.

"Oh okay." I could hear his footsteps getting closer to the living room.

"What are doing to- Oh, hello, Jared," he said as he walked into the room and saw me next to Bella.

"Good afternoon, Chief."

"What are you two up to today?"

"Oh you know watching some TV," Bella said nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" he said questioningly.

"Yep."

"Right, I'll just be going then," he said. He left but not before narrowing his eyes at me. Bella noticed it too.

"What was that about?" She asked after the door was closed.

"I don't know. I thought he liked me."

"I did, too." I wondered what got that behavior out of him. I turned back toward the television and saw my answer.

"It's on the real-estate channel, Bella."

"What?" I pointed to the television.

"The television is on the real-estate channel." She turned to look at the television that was currently showing a two bedroom and one bath home. She busted out laughing.

"He probably thinks we're looking for a place to live. God, I bet he's busted a vein thinking of us moving in together after dating for only a few weeks. Don't worry, I'll set him straight tonight." I laughed with her, but really I was thinking that that idea didn't sound so bad to me. Waking up and going to sleep next to my soul mate. That sounded like a perfect life to me.


	18. Get over it

**Author's Note:** You guys really know how to make me feel great. Thanks for all the reviews!!

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Twilight saga and all of its characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company.**

* * *

The following Friday night the pack was set to have a big bonfire. We had to welcome both Jacob and Kim into the family and pack officially. Bella hadn't tried to speak with Jacob since I broke the news of his untruths. She was mad, she trusted Jacob more than anyone, sometimes I thought more than even me, and he had broken that trust.

When we arrived at the cliffs where we would be holding the bonfire, my eyes automatically located Jacob and his imprint. I wanted to keep Bella away from them as long as I could. They were talking to one another at his car. I had a feeling that Bella would not keep her voice down when it came time for her to confront Jacob. I guided Bella over to where Emily and Sam sat by the fire.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey, Emily, how are you doing?"

"Great, thanks. And you two?" Bella's eyes flickered over to Jacob.

"Jared and I are doing very well," she said turning back to me smiling. I returned the smile and turned to Sam as the two women dove into their conversation.

"Paul and Embry on patrol?" I asked.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute." Sam and I continued to discuss pack business for a few minutes when I heard two foot steps approach. I didn't want this to happen yet.

"Bells, can I talk with you for a few minutes?"

"Don't call me that Jacob. That is reserved for my closet friends, the people I would trust with my life."

"Bella, don't be like that. I mean what the hell did I do anyway? I should be the mad one. You used me! You knew that you belonged with Jared, but you played me along in your little game or whatever it was that our relationship was to you."

"It wasn't a game. I wanted to feel something for you, I tried to be what you wanted, but I couldn't. I'm sorry that I used you, it was wrong I know, but you did wrong too!"

"What did I do besides love you?!" Jacob screamed. I was like watching ping pong, all of ours heads turned back and forth as they went back and forth.

"You lied too!"

"About what, I was honest with you. I loved you and would have done anything for you."

"What does a lavender rose stand for, Jacob?" That took him by surprise. He'd probably forgotten about it.

"Why does a flower's color have to mean something? Why are you so obsessed with that rose? It was forever ago."

"Because the person that sent it picked the color because it meant something. And the person that sent it, wasn't you, Jacob. You lied to me!"

"It was a stupid rose, Bella. What does it matter? You lied throughout our entire relationship."

"It matters because that rose meant a lot to me. You have no idea how much that rose helped me. How much getting that little note comforted me that day. I needed to read that, to know that someone cared besides my parents. That I still mattered. It had been months since my friends in Forks gave up on me. Those two words were exactly what I needed to hear. It was after that day that I felt like I could maybe be the Bella I was before Edward and the Cullen's left. I had real hope for the first time in a long, long time. And it was a lie. You lied."

"I'm sorry, Bella. But what did you expect? You asked me if I gave you this rose that seemed to make you happy, and of course I wanted to be responsible for that. So I took the credit."

"And what did that do you?"

"It got you to smile at me, to look at me differently, to kiss me. It was the first step into turning our friendship into a relationship. I thought that kiss did a lot for me, but apparently it was just the start of a sham."

"Yeah, well, it began before that for me with that rose."

"It was a rose, Bella! Get over it." Jacob was really pissing me off. He didn't have a right to talk to her that way. I was forcing myself to stand where I was and let her handle the situation. She didn't need me to step in.

"It was more than that, Jacob! Plus, I believe you implied some other things in front of the whole freaking pack too."

"Now what are you talking about or do I even want to know?"

"The backseat of your car…"

"What?"

"You made it sound like we had sex in your car!" I could see Bella blush. I knew she didn't want to say that out loud.

"Oh. I didn't actually say that, it's not technically my fault that your little boyfriend there took what I said the worst way he could." I took a step forward and felt a hand set down on my shoulder. I looked back to see Sam giving me a look. I nodded understanding that I should keep out of it still.

"Jacob! You knew he would take it that way."

"Yeah, well, I guess now he knows the truth. So, no worries, he knows I didn't taint you. You can have your happily ever after and I can have mine." They were both quiet for a few minutes. Bella cleared her throat and looked over at Jacob's imprint, Kim.

"Oh yeah, well congratulations on the imprint. I hope you're happy."

"I am," he said in a monotone voice.

"Good. That's good, Jake. I- I don't want us to lose our friendship, Jacob. You're my best friend and I need you. I know yelling at you like I just did doesn't shows that, but I trusted you more than anyone, and it hurt that my best friend lied to me and about me." Jacob sighed deeply.

"I know, Bella. I am sorry that I hurt you. I promised you that I wouldn't do that and then I did. I was just so hurt and to see him when I was feeling like my world was falling down around me, I just blurted it out to hurt him and I didn't even think of how it would hurt you. And the rose, I'm sorry, I didn't really get that it meant so much to you. So, can we still be friends. I've missed you, Bells."

"I've missed you, too, Jake. Of course we can, I just think it will take some time to get to where we were."

"I agree," he said looking around. "Can we go talk some where more private? Just so we can catch up with one another. A lot has happened in the last couple of months."

"Sure," Bella said. She turned and walked over to me. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Jared. I love you," she said kissing me.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Be safe."

"She'll be fine with me," Jacob said glaring at me. _I guess Bella and he are fine, but we still aren't._

"She'd better be," I growled at him.

"Jared," Bella said.

"I'm sorry, baby." She nodded and walked over to Jacob and they walked toward the trees together. I stood where I was watching where they entered the woods. Sam and Emily went back to their conversation and Paul and Embry still were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, Jared," a small voice said behind me. I turned around to see Kim.

"Oh, hi, Kim," I said not really knowing what to say to the girl.

"So, um, do you like being a wolf?" _What kind of question is that? _

"Yeah, most of the time. It led me to Bella, so I can't complain at all."

"Do you ever feel forced into that?"

"Into what being a wolf or being with Bella?"

"Being with Bella."

"No, not at all. I fell in love with Bella before imprinting on her. I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"But don't you wish you had some more say so over your life?"

"What is this about, Kim? Are you not happy that Jacob imprinted on you?"

"To be honest, I wish someone else imprinted on me."

"What? You didn't even know any of the rest of us."

"No, but I knew one of you."

"Okay," I said. I wasn't sure where she was going with this talk, but I didn't think I liked it.

"I love Jake, I do. Don't get me wrong, he's great. But it's _you_ that I've liked since I was six years old."

"Me? Why? I've never even spoken to you before, how could you like me?"

"My first month of kindergarten wasn't going so well. I was smaller than all the other kids and I wore glasses. I got picked on a lot and one day on the playground a first grader stood up for me and told the bullies to back off. And they did. I never had a bully bother me again. To them I became invincible and it was all because of you. You saved me from years of possible torment."

"Okay, well, I helped you out when I was seven. That was eleven years ago, Kim."

"But I watched you ever since then. Not like a stalker or anything, just when you were around I only saw you. I saw things and learned about you by the way you interacted with others. You were smart, handsome, and were so nice to everyone. How could I not like you?"

"Well I don't really know what to say, Kim. I mean I meant to be with Bella and that is exactly what I intend to do. And you're with Jacob and he'll be the one that can make you the happiest. And I'd really appreciate if you'd leave this alone. I'm happy with Bella and don't want her upset my anything. Plus, I have enough beef with Jacob, I don't need him hating me even more because of your old feelings."

"But they're not _old_ feelings."

"Please, Kim. Let this go. You as the imprintee don't have to be with your wolf, but I think you should really give Jacob a chance."

"Hey, hey, hey, you all better have not started without us!" Paul yelled as he approached the fire along with Embry.

"Please, Kim. Don't make things harder for the entire pack by focusing on these residual feelings you have for me. Because honestly they don't change anything for me, they can only bring hurt and trouble to Jacob and Bella and also yourself," I said walking away to Paul and Embry.

"Hey, where are Jake and Bella?" Embry asked.

"They're talking. Being friends again, you know."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I know that she needs him in a different way than she needs me. Whether I like it or not, Jacob Black will always be in my life because he will always be in Bella's life."

"Plus, the pack." I nodded my head.

"Plus, the pack," I repeated.

"What do you think of Kim?" I sighed.

"I don't know what to think."

"What does that mean?" Embry said looking concerned.

"It means I hope that she accepts Jacob completely." He looked confused but couldn't ask more because Jacob and Bella came back.

A short while later, the Elders showed up and the stories began. I noticed Kim look at me every once in awhile. I really hoped that she would put whatever feelings she had for me aside. My life was going really well lately and I didn't want the drama that I knew would ensue if she tried to act on those feelings. I took Bella home and she seemed to be happier knowing that Jacob and she would be friends again. So, I put my worries aside and wrapped my arms around the love of my life, kissed her good night, and left for patrol.


	19. What I found was not comforting

**Author's Note:** You guys really know how to make me feel great. Thanks for all the reviews!! Here is some pack interaction! Gotta love the pack mind.

**DISCLAIMER:** **The Twilight saga and all of its characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company.**

* * *

I was scheduled to have patrol with Sam, so I was horribly surprised to find myself sharing the pack mind with Jacob.

_I'm not so happy with this arrangement either, bastard._

_Why are you even here? _I asked.

_Sam thinks we need to figure out our shit face on and deal with it now. He doesn't want a pack divided because of our differences._

_The ever responsible Sam. Well, do you have anything to say to me?_

_Just profanities, but Sam put an injunction on me and I can't as much as I want to._

_That's just great, Jacob._

_What do you want from, Jared? You get the girl that I've dreamed about since I knew girls didn't have cooties. And to top things off, my soul mate apparently wants you. _Well shit! I didn't know he knew that. _Yeah, I know that. She told me the day we met that she'd liked you since forever. I guess fate decided to screw with me and Kim. We both loved others from afar for years upon years, only for those two to end up together. And then fate thinks that giving us each other will make everything all better. Well guess what? It doesn't. As much as I love Kim, I still love Bella, too. And I know she still has feelings for you, even if you never knew. What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?_

_I'm not sure, Jacob._

_You have seriously fucked up my life, you do know that, right?_

_I'm sorry that you feel that way. But there is not much I can do about it._

_You just get everything so easy._

_Easy? You think watching the love of my life dating another guy was easy? Try it was more like hell._

_Well, my soul mate loves you, the same fucking guy that my ex-girlfriend that I had planned on being with forever loves._

_Yeah, but you won't see me with Kim. Trust me when I say I have no feelings for her. Nothing will happen there._

_That doesn't change how she feels!_

_Jacob, you don't know that time won't change those feelings. You will make her happier than I could ever try, not that I will. Over time she'll see that and grow to love you like you deserve. And at the same time, you'll be happier with Kim than you would have ever been with Bella. You know there was a part of her that you couldn't heal, as much as you tried. Only I could do that for her. You would have been miserable together with that piece of her broken. Would you really want that for yourself or for Bella?_

_No. Do you really think Kim will get over you?_

_She's seen me from a far, and I bet once she gets an up close view, I won't seem so great. I have a lot of flaws, I'm just lucky that Bella overlooks them. I am willing to bet that Kim won't do the same._

_I hate this._

_Being a wolf or imprinting?_

_Both. I liked being a normal teenager._

_Yeah we don't always get what we want or like._

_Paul? _I asked.

_Yep. Dad's in town._

_Oh. Sorry, man._

_That's okay. I'm getting used to it. This is the first time I couldn't stop the phase in two weeks._

_Wow, Paul, that's great._

_Two weeks? That's great. That's what I have to look forward to._

_Oh shut it little alpha. Not all of us come to this type of life so easily. And not all of us have the best home life to return to. _Flashes of Paul's dad flew into our heads. Paul really hated that man.

_Sorry, I didn't know. And I'm not the alpha._

_Well it is your right._

_But I don't want it. Sam can keep the damn title. I don't even want to be a wolf._

_And you think the rest of us do? I don't think so._ Paul said cynically. I knew as much pain and shit I had come to know because of my furry alter ego, I wouldn't trade it for what I now have with Bella.

_Not all of us have a happy ending._ Jacob thought bitterly.

_Did you not pay attention the conversation we just had, just give it some time, things will get better._

_Yeah, right._

_Would you just take advice for once? You may hate me, but I have been doing this a lot longer. And I know how it feels to have your imprint's affection somewhere else. Just as Bella did, Kim will see the light and know that you are who she wants to be with. I had to endure two suck ass months before I even got to talk or see Bella. At least Kim is still in your life. Be grateful for what you have. It could always be worse._

_How could my life get worse?_

_You could have imprinted on a leech?_

_Shut up, Paul. You are so not helping._

_What? That would be worse. Or she could be married or old or dying or one legged or-_

_Paul, just shut up, man._

_I'm just trying to prove _your_ point to the pup._

_Don't call be that._

_Fine, little alpha._

_Shut up, Paul!_

_Sorry you can't make me unless you take place as the Alpha of the pack. Only Sam can really shut me up. Or Jared._

_Why Jared?_

_He's Beta._

_And that means…_

_I'm second in command. Everyone but Sam has to follow what I say if I command it. But don't worry; in a couple of weeks after you settle down, I'm stepping down._

_Why are you doing that?_

_Because if you won't be the Alpha, then you should be the Beta. It's in your blood to lead. I was just holding the spot until you phased and were ready._

_What if I don't want that either?_

_Then when I step down, I guess Paul gets the position._ Paul started thinking of the cool, or not so cool, things he could make the rest of us do.

_Like hell that's happening._ Jacob exclaimed. _I'm not listening to Bozo the clown. _

_Hey! I'm not bozo, you little mutt._

_I think the point is that I'm not a mutt, I'm a pure breed based on my lineage thank you very much._

_That's right. That is why you should be Alpha, you have the strongest blood. _I added.

_But I don't want it._

_Then take the Beta position and later if you feel up to the responsibility you can take Alpha. As a pack we should have the strongest leading us, Jacob. You are a natural at being a wolf. We've seen that in just this first week._

_You aren't going to let this go, are you?_

_Nope._

_When do we make this switch?_

_Three weeks. That gives you a month to settle in. _

_Aren't you worried that I'll command you away from Bella? _I couldn't hold in the growl.

_You can't separate a wolf from their imprint unless deemed necessary to protect the entire pack and tribe. Sam won't let you. I won't let you._

_Fine, whatever. Can we just get patrol done with?_

_Let's go. Paul, are you joining us, or are you going to continue to pout in your backyard all night._

_I'll come._

We ran around La Push for the next three hours. On the way home I swung by Bella's just to check on her. What I found was not comforting, but scary as hell. I ran as fast as I could, screaming to Paul in my head. Jacob had already phased back, but Paul was planning to sleep in wolf form to avoid his dad. I didn't know how the hell the leech got so close. I didn't even know why it was in Forks. I knew it wouldn't leave us alone in La Push, but this was the first time I'd seen it in Forks, near my Bella.

_Holy shit! _Paul yelled when he saw what I was chasing.

_Call for the others! _He gave out a loud howl. Then he started to run toward me and the bloodsucker.

_What's going on?_ Sam said as soon as he phased.

_Bloodsucker!_

_Where?_

_Forks. Sam, the thing was half a mile from Bella's house. _

_Do you think it's after her?_

_I don't know! Bella and I never talk about leeches, it make he think of the Cullen's. It's not one of them, it's that damn red head. Why would it be after my Bella? _

_I'm not sure, maybe because of the Cullen's. _I continued to follow the redhead through the woods. She would not get my imprint. It pissed me off to no end to think Bella was in danger because of the fucking Cullen's. Even gone they're a threat to her. When will she get to get her life back?

_Stop freaking out, Jared. We'll get her tonight, and we won't have to worry anymore. Then in the morning I think we should have a talk with Bella to make sure our hunch is even correct. It could be a coincidence._

_It all makes perfect sense, Sam. Why else would the leech never give up? She is obviously after something or someone or she would have left by now._

_Let's just get her. _It was then that I noticed someone was running beside me. Jacob. I hadn't even felt him phase through by anger and fear. Embry was in wolf form running too. Jacob was focused, running as fast as he could. He was by far the fastest of us. He was just as determined to keep Bella safe as I was.

_No one will touch her. I can't lose her; I just got her back in my life._

_There are five us, Jacob, and only one of her. We'll get her._

_Isn't this the same leech that you've been after the better part of a year? That doesn't sound encouraging, Jared._

_Jacob, I won't let anything come to harm of Bella. You can be assured of that fact. I'd die first._

_I know, Jared. So, would I._ I didn't know where we were, but we had traveled quite a distance from Forks. She always got one step ahead of us.

_How is she doing that?_ Jacob thought frustrated.

_We don't know. She always manages to find an escape at the last minute._

We ran until we lost sight of her.

_God!_ Jacob roared. I was just as pissed, but it was bottling up inside. I really just wanted to get back to Forks and check on Bella. I need to see her, to smell her, to hear her heart beat.

_Go on, Jared. Meeting first thing in the morning. I want Bella there, too._

_She has work at Newton's in the morning._

_When does she get off? This is important._

_Two._

_Fine, I want someone patrolling around Newton's while she's there._

_I'll take care of it._

_No, you won't._

_Sam?!_

_Jared, patrol at her house tonight. In the morning get some sleep. Someone else will take the day patrol. That's an order._

_Fine._

_I'll do it._

_Thank you, Jacob._

_You don't have to thank me. It's Bells. I'd do anything to protect her. _I knew it was true. As much as I didn't like him still having feelings for her, at least I could take comfort in knowing that she was safe under his watch. _You don't have to worry, Jared. She'll be safe. I'll make sure of it._

_Don't let her know that you're there. She isn't too keen on the whole babysitting idea._

_Okay. _Jacob answered.

_Good, then Paul, since you are going to be phased anyway, why don't you join Embry on patrol for the rest of the night. Watch all the boarders, especially the north one. _Sam ordered. _Jacob, go get some rest, so you are prepared for patrol tomorrow._

_What time do you want me there, Jared?_

_She has work at eight, so be there about a quarter till._

_That sounds good to me. See you then._

_Yep._

Everyone ran to their prospective positions or homes. I made the long run back to Bella's. As soon as I approached her home, I could hear you steady breathing. I breathed in a large breathe of her scent. I could hear her heart beat and mine began to beat with it. I was home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I am running low on ideas for this story. I feel like I am not giving this story the best writing that I can. So, if you have any ideas, I would much appreciate hearing them. I'm trying to be proactive in thinking of ideas before I hit a total writer's block. I don't want that to happen and leave you all hanging, so some help would be great! Thanks! And don't forget to review.


	20. Don’t ‘babe’ me, Jared

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! And thank you to those who gave me some ideas for the future of this story. I will certainly consider taking some of them into the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I spent the night in wolf form under Bella's window. I listened to her heart beat steadily. I about jumped out of my fur when heard her start to moan my name in her sleep around two in the morning. That got my mind thinking about the things Bella and I had yet to do yet. I didn't want to push her and now that the Jacob mess was cleared up, I knew she was a virgin, just as I was. I dated plenty of girls, but none of them ever meant enough for me to take that step. I never intended to wait for 'the one' to have sex, even after my transformation. I thought it would take me many more years to find the woman I would marry than it did. But now that I've found Bella, I couldn't be happier that I waited, that I didn't 'get it over with' as some of my friends did. It would be something that we would share together and I couldn't wait for it to happen. But I would happily wait for Bella to be ready too. I just hoped that it would be sooner than later.

My thoughts shifted to all the crap that was going on in my life. This stupid bloodsucker wouldn't leave us alone, and now it looks as if she might be after my Bella. I couldn't lose Bella, I wouldn't survive it. I didn't want to leave her side for a second, but I also knew that without any sleep than I wouldn't be of much use to her. If I didn't trust Jacob with anything else, I trusted him to protect Bella.

Thinking of Jacob led my thoughts to my other problem, Kim. I wasn't sure how a little human girl could potentially bring such trouble as I had a feeling she would. I hunted vampires for goodness sake's. I shouldn't have to worry that Kim would cause trouble between Bella and I. I knew that as soon as I could, I needed to chat with Bella about Kim and her absurd feelings. Bella needed to know from me before it came out in some disastrous way later. I'd never even noticed Kim before Jacob imprinted on her, and I certainly didn't want her. I didn't know why she had those feelings, I knew that Bella still had lingering feelings for Cullen, but they were in love, while I'd never said a word to Kim. It was all very confusing and I knew it could only bring trouble. I did feel for Jacob, losing one girl to someone else and then finding out your true soul mate wanted that same someone else too. It had to suck balls to be in that position.

But I couldn't help feeling selfish. I'd just got my Bella back and things were going really well between us and we didn't need this new shit. We didn't need a leech coming after her and we didn't need some girl trying to come after me. Bella didn't need there to be more strain in her rebuilding relationship with Jacob. I knew that I should be more concerned about others, like Jacob and his breaking heart, or Paul and his daddy issues or even Quil and his sudden growth spurt. There were things going on all around me and I just couldn't seem to care like I should because my world revolved around that girl sleeping just above me.

I tried to clear my head and focus on the woods around her house. Soon enough the sun began to rise and I trotted under the cover of the trees. I could hear Bella waking up and getting ready for her day. I felt the shimmer in the air and then heard Jacob's thoughts enter my own.

_Everything okay there? Bella alright, right?_ He said while running toward the Swan residence.

_Yes, Jacob. There was no scent or sign of the leech coming back. She's getting ready for work._

_Okay, I'll be there in like five minutes._

_Alright. _A yawn escaped me, and I started to feel the drowsiness hit me. Jacob was there in five minutes just as he said. Ten more minutes and Bella was ready and hopping in her truck. _Don't you lose her, Jacob. I'm counting on you to watch out for my girl._

_I won't, Jared. She'll be fine. Now, go sleep. I'll see you in a few hours. How are we getting Bella to the meeting?_

_After I sleep a few hours, I'll come up there with you and after she gets off work, I'll phase and drive her down to La Push myself. I want to talk to her for a bit before we meet up anyway._

_You're going to talk to her about, Kim. _It wasn't a question but a statement. He could see my intentions in my head.

_Yes, I am. She deserves to know what is going on and I refuse to keep secrets from her. I'm sorry but Bella and I are just now doing really well and I am not about to screw that up and hide shit from her._

_Imprinting really does take our balls away, doesn't it? I'd do anything Kim asked, well almost anything._ Jacob then started thinking about how Kim thought it would be funny to buy him a collar with a bell on it, like he would actually wear it.

_Yeah, maybe, if you ask Paul he'll be the first to agree with you, but I'd gladly hand my balls over to Bella any day._

_Sure, sure. _I was at my house and Jacob was watching Bella head into Newton's.

_See you later, Jacob._

_Later, Jared. _I phased and headed into my house. I went straight to my room and crashed.

* * *

I awoke later feeling much more rested. I left my house, phased and ran to the woods behind Newton's Outfitters store. After I checked in with Jacob, I phased back human and waited on the tailgate of Bella's truck. I was thinking of how to approach the Kim topic and the vampire on the loose. I was thinking of maybe starting with Kim and ending with the leech. Start small and work up to the life endangering. I heard the door to Newton's open and I saw my favorite girl walk out.

"Jared!" she exclaimed as she saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to ride with you."

"And why is that, Jared?" She knew me too well.

"What do you mean, babe?" I said shutting her door. She was ready for me once I hopped into the driver's seat.

"Don't 'babe' me, Jared. I know you by now well enough to know that something is up, so just get it over and tell me."

"Fine, there are a couple of things that need to be addressed." She was looking at me expectantly, motioning her hand for me to continue. "Well, first I wanted to talk about Kim."

"Kim, as in Jacob's imprint, Kim?"

"Yeah, her."

"What about her? I mean she's with Jacob, right? Is there an issue between them?"

"They're together, yes, but there seems to be a slight issue."

"And that is?" I could tell she was getting impatient and we were getting close to crossing into La Push.

"Apparently she had a crush on me, and she says that she still does."

"Oh," she mumbled looking at her lap. "And how do you feel about her?"

"Bella! I only love you, of course. I didn't even know who she was before Jacob imprinted on her. I don't have any feelings for her except maybe annoyance. Annoyance because life was just getting good, you and me, we're doing great here lately and I don't want her to ruin that. Look I've told that I have no interest and that she should give Jacob a real chance. I only want you for the rest of my life, Bella, no one else ever."

"So, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want to keep things from you. Plus, I don't know if she'll make more out of this or not, I just want you to know my feelings for you are true."

"What about Jake? How is he doing with all this? Does he even now?"

"She says she loves him, but the feelings for me are still there and I'm who she's wanted for a longer time. I don't know what her plans are. Jake still wants to be with her, but he's feeling a bit crappy about her not wanting him one hundred percent."

"I'll talk to him later. He deserves a lot better than that. As for Kim, I guess we'll just have to see how she handles things. Is there something else?"

"Um, yeah, there was a leech in Forks last night." Her heartbeat increased rapidly.

"Was it- was it one of the Cullen's?"

"No," I said as I pulled up to Sam and Emily's house. "Let's go inside and talk about it with the pack."

"Oh, okay. No one got hurt, right?"

"No, Bella." I helped her out of the truck and we headed into the small home. Everyone else was already there in the living room. I sat Bella down on the couch, Jacob on one side of her, me on the other.

"Bella," Sam said from his seat on the other side of the small room.

"Hey, Sam."

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions? We've never really talked about the Cullen's before."

"Sure, sure." I smiled down at her.

"Well, Jared ran across a scent last that has been plaguing us for quite some time."

"What does this have to do with me or the Cullen's?"

"Bella, baby, the scent was leading to your house last night, she got real close," I said while running my hand up and down her arm trying to comfort her. "Is there any reason that a friend of the Cullen's would be in town trying to get to you?"

"I don't- No, I don't think so. I mean, she's not a vegetarian is she?"

"No, she's not, but it appears that she has been trying to get through us for a certain reason and we thought that you might be that reason, Bella," Sam answered.

"You think she wants me? Why, I didn't do anything?"

"Do you know any other leeches, Bella?" I asked.

"Um, there was James and Laurent and Victoria. Edward killed James when James was trying to track me down and kill me." I felt my body tense and a growl escaped. I could see Jacob trying to control himself as well.

"What about Laurent and Victoria? What happened to them?"

"Laurent went to Alaska to try out the vegetarian lifestyle with some friends of the Cullen's and I don't know what Victoria did. I mean without James…" Bella's breathing began to get shallow and fast. "What color hair does she have, the vampire you're chasing?"

"Red." Bella started to hyperventilate.

"Oh God, oh God, it's her. She is coming for me. Victoria's going to get me." I pulled her into my arms.

"Bella, calm down, no one is going to get you. Breathe, baby, breathe. I swear she won't lay a cold, dead finger on you, sweetheart. I'll kill her first. But why is she after you, sweetheart?" It took me a minute but I kept telling saying soothing words into her ear until she calmed down completely. Or rather as much as to be expected.

"Victoria was James' mate," she said quietly.

"Mate for mate," Sam said gravely.

"No!" I yelled. "She's not that bloodsucker's mate anymore, she's mine."

"The bloodsucker won't care about that, Jared. Once a leech sets on a path, they follow it through all the way. We'll have to take care of her ourselves."

"Well, hey, look at this way at least we know what she wants."

"And how does that help, Paul?" Embry asked.

"Now, we can lure the bloodsucker in and get her for good."

"Lure, her? Paul, I swear to God if you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting, I am going to come over there and neuter you before you infect the world with your stupid, moronic spawn."

"Come on, Jared, don't you want Bella safe?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we use her as bait and then get the redhead. Bella gets and gets out. Easy as that," Paul says while snapping his fingers.

"Paul, shut the fuck up!"

"Fine, but just remember that it is some of my ideas that got Bella to be by your side."

"Paul, I almost lost her because of your stupid ideas."

"Yeah, well, almost is the operative word."

"Shut up."

"No, he's right, Jared."

"Bella?!"

"She keeps escaping right? The Cullen's said that she seemed to lose them as well, like it was her ability."

"Her what?" Jacob asked.

"Her extra ability," Bella said as if it was commonly known.

"So the stories are true, the bloodsuckers can do extra things," Sam said.

"Yes."

"Like what exactly? Did the Cullen's have extra talents?"

"Umm," Bella muttered not really seeming to want to answer.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I just feel like I'm betraying their trust telling you guys, but that seems pretty stupid doesn't it?"

"They were your family, Bella, I get that. But we are your family now, and to take care of you, it would be nice to know all possible details."

"I know," she said holding my hand tighter. "Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future, and Jasper could affect other people's emotions."

"What about the others?" Sam asked.

"Not all vampires have extra abilities, just those three of the Cullen's did. Carlisle thought it was a strong characteristic that they brought over from their human lives. They thought Victoria had some sort of self preservation ability or something. She was good at evading. I don't know why I didn't see this earlier?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. We know now."

"I still think Paul is right. I'm your advantage over her. Use me, Jared."

"I know you won't want to hear this, Jared, but I agree with Paul and Bella."

"What, Sam? How could you?"

"If the leech was distracted by her desire and she thought she had a real chance at getting to Bella, she might make a mistake." _How could he honestly be saying this? He wouldn't be suggesting this if it was Emily._

"Sam, I don't like that."

"Let's take what we know and protect Bella until we can come up with a plan we can all agree with. Why don't you take Bella on home, Jared?"

"Fine."

"We'll include her house and anywhere she goes on our patrol schedule. Do you want first watch, Jared?"

"Yes." I took a deep breathe and pulled Bella up with me from the couch. I said nothing, but she thanked everyone for their help and bid them all good-bye. I held her hand and walked to the truck in silence. I had to come up with a plan that didn't involve making my soul mate bait for a leech to get her hands on. I put the car in drive and drove her home. I was glad that she knew I needed the time to think. She curled into my side, laid her head on my shoulder and held my hand tight. I refused to put her in danger. I wouldn't lose her.


	21. Don’t be so melodramatic, Jared

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long. **Make sure you read the author's note at the bottom, especially if you are a lemon fan.** As always, thank you all so very much for the great reviews and also to those you favorite or alert the story. This story is only five away from being on 200 favorite lists. _My Perfect Match_ feels much loved.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I drove us back to Bella's house thinking of an alternative way to catch the red headed leech. I refused to lose Bella just to catch a bloodsucker. We pulled up into an empty driveway. I knew Charlie should have been home soon. I headed for the couch and flipped on the television. I was scanning through the channels when I felt Bella sit down beside me. She laid down putting her head on my lap. I began to run my fingers through her soft, brown hair.

"We have a little while until I need to start dinner. I was thinking maybe we could discuss this plan," she said quietly. I did not want to talk about the ridiculous plan.

"There's nothing to discuss because we aren't using that plan. Paul's an idiot."

"Maybe he is," she said smirking, "but he's right this time. It's the best bet at getting her, Jared. If you'd just consid-"

"No, Bella. I won't have you getting hurt or possibly dy- dying." I could feel the anger starting to build. I still had full control, but she infuriated me with her lack of self preservation. "Don't you get it?" I yelled. "That would kill me. I would die if anything happened to you." Bella sat up and faced me.

"I do understand," she began calmly, "because I feel the exact same way. I need you, too, Jared. And I won't lose you or any member of the pack because of my past. If I can help, I will."

"Bella, please, don't do this," I wasn't above begging.

"Jared, I need to do this for you and the pack."

"The pack can take of itself and you. I can take care of me. It's you that we have to worry about."

"Jared, Victoria is here for me. And it's not just the pack that is in danger. The tribe, Forks, people in the surrounding areas. They are all at risk because Victoria is here for me. I know the pack can protect me and themselves, but what about everyone else, Jared?"

"We're doing our best to get her, Bella. And we will, it's just taking a little more time than we'd like."

"Victoria has a gift of escape but if I was there, she would take more risk to get me. The pack could get her once and for all. Then everyone would be safe, not just me."

"Bella, it's not everyone else that I worry about it. It's not everyone else that I can't live without. I know that sounds awful and selfish and any other horrible word, but it's the truth."

"I won't have other people's death on my shoulders any longer. I'm doing this with or without you. The pack will support the idea, I could tell that by the meeting earlier. You're the only one holding the plan back."

"So, what you'd go behind my back and do this, put yourself in danger?"

"It's not behind your back, Jared, you know about it. And I don't want to do this without your support, but I will if I have to. You can't protect me from everything."

"I sure as hell can try." _Does she not hear herself? This is stupid._

"I won't let you. I am my own person and I can make my own decisions. I'm doing this and that is final." _God, this woman really gets my blood boiling._

"I have to get some air." I was going to lose control sitting there thinking of that plan actually going into action.

"Jared, don't go…"

"I'll be back, but I don't think Charlie would appreciate a giant wolf smashing his living room in. Just- just give me a few minutes and I'll be back. Promise," I said walking to the back door. I was shaking and slightly twitching as I fought the change.

I walked through the trees shedding my shorts quickly. I was halfway phased before the shorts even hit the ground. I roared out of my frustration.

_Whoa, man. A little anger management might be beneficial._

_Shut the hell up, Paul. This is all your fucking fault you, jackass._

_Hey now. I made a suggestion, it's not my fault your imprint decided to do the right thing and agree to it._

_The right thing? God, Paul she could be killed!_

_She could be killed on a daily basis, Jared._

_You have no idea how it feels to imprint or to possibly lose an imprint._

_I know enough from you and Sam._

_No, it's not the same. I would _die_ without her._

_Don't be so melodramatic, Jared._

_Phase back._

_Excuse me?_

_Phase back, Paul. I need to calm down so I can go back into Bella's. And I can't calm down with you in my head. I'll call when you can phase again._

_But, I don't wanna. _He whined.

_I didn't ask, Paul. __**Phase back**__. _I said as a Beta command. It was only the second time I had ever done it. And since I was giving the position over to Jacob in less than three weeks, it would probably be the last time. I felt him leave my mind and relaxed.

Obviously Bella had made up her mind. Bella was stubborn and I knew she would stick to her decision. And I didn't want to go into such a plan with us in a fight. As much as I hated the plan, I knew I would have to support her in it. But there would certainly have to be some conditions and requirements if I would jump on board, though. If we were going to do this, we were going to do it my way. Hopefully, Bella would be reasonable and let me plan out the specifics with Sam.

* * *

After sitting and thinking for about an hour, I let off a howl to signal to Paul that he was clear to phase into wolf form again. I trotted back to my cutoffs and phased back. I slipped them on and headed back to Bella's backdoor. I could smell dinner cooking away. I walked through the door to see Bella sitting in a chair with her face in her hands.

"Bella?" I heard her gasp and she turned around to look at me. Her eyes were puffy and red. "Bella, baby, what's wrong?"

"I didn't think you were coming back," she said sniffing and standing up.

"Bella…no, baby, I just needed to calm down. Come here, sweetheart." I took her into my arms. "Why would you think that? I told you I would be back."

"At first I thought you were and I started dinner, but then more and more time passed and you didn't come back. I thought you were giving up on me, that I wasn't worth it."

"Bella, you are worth anything, you're my everything. I'm sorry it took me so long. I just needed to figure things out in my head. I wanted to come back in here with a good attitude and to be able to support you. I hate fighting with you, Bella. I just wanted to get my head on straight. I really am sorry if I worried you, but you never have to worry if I come back. I'll never leave you, Bella."

"He said that, too." I should have known this would go back to the damn leech.

"Bella-" I heard the car door slam. "Charlie's here now, but we will finish this conversation. I don't want you to ever have doubts about us." I felt her nod against my chest. "Why don't you go upstairs and wash your face, I'll set the table."

"Okay," she said wiping her eyes.

"I love you, Bella," I said as she walked out of the kitchen. She turned back around.

"I love you, too, Jared," she said giving me a small smile before turning the corner to the stairs.

* * *

Dinner with Charlie went pretty well. I think he was almost used to seeing me without a shirt. I tried to have one when I was around him, but more times than not, I didn't have one on me. Most of the time I knew he liked me just fine, but every once in a while Jacob would come up in conversation and I knew that he was who Charlie really wanted Bella with. That hurt, but it was understandable. Charlie has known Jacob since he was born, whereas Charlie has only known me for a few months. I just hoped when the time came, he would give me his blessing to ask Bella to marry me. Not that I was in a hurry to get married. I knew I would marry Bella, and I didn't feel the need to rush into marriage. I knew enough about Bella to know that she wasn't a fan of young marriage. I wanted her to have any experience that she wanted before we settled down. But I would have to figure out a way to get Charlie more on the Jared and Bella bandwagon.

"Well, Bells, it was good, but I've got to go."

"Where are you going, you just got home right before dinner?"

"Oh, well, Randy hurt his back at home today, so I'm covering his graveyard shift. I'll be back in the morning around eight. If you need anything, just give the station a call."

"Alright, well, be safe."

"Always am, Bells. See you later. Jared," he nodded at me.

"Chief Swan."

"Be good, kids." He left and I started to pick up the dishes.

"Just leave them, Jared."

"No, it's okay, I don't mind. You cooked, I'll clean. Go sit down in the living room. I'll be right in." I could still feel her standing in the room as I began to wash the dishes. After a minute she finally walked into the living room. I would have to start making things easier for her. She worried too much and stressed herself out, and it was my job to keep all of that from happening. I dried the dishes and put them up before heading for the living room myself. I found Bella sitting in the lazy boy recliner chair. I went over there and picked her up and sat down with her in my lap. I wanted to hold her while we had a much needed conversation.

"You know I hate to push you. But I think we've avoided one topic for too long, Bella."

"I think you're right," she sighed snuggling closer into my chest.

"I know talking about them hurts, but I think it's time for me to know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. From the moment that you met him to when he left to what you think and feel about him and the rest of them now."

"That's a lot. It could take some time."

"Well, it's a good thing I have you to myself for the entire night then."

"True. Alright, well, it started on the first day of school when I moved back. I saw them in lunch and was curious. But it was when I entered Biology that I guess the story really begins. When I walked in Edward tensed up and…" And so she told me about the leech disappearing for a week, then coming back and having bipolar mood swings. Then, stupid Jacob gave her the information she needed to figure out their secret. Next, she started dating the bloodsucker. The tracker leech nearly turned her in Phoenix.

"And so Edward sucked out the venom and kept me from changing," she said calmly. I grabbed her wrist and looked at the scar. _How have I never noticed that before? How could that selfish leech put her at such risk? He should have known that something of that sort could have happened. _"I'm fine, Jared." I nodded.

"Go on, what next?"

"I woke up in the hospital. Edward said I should still go to Jacksonville with Renée."

"And you disagreed."

"Yeah, I mean he was my whole life then. I didn't want to be without him." Some of it was hard to hear. I focused on the fact that it was me holding her then. "He tried to leave, saying it would be best, but I refused to listen. He promised he would never leave me unless I said he could and it was what I wanted. But he broke that promise and left anyway. I was just a play thing that he got bored of." I highly doubted that. If I had to guess, I'd say he left in her best interest and this time he didn't let her have a say. But I needed to know the rest of the story to know for sure.

"Okay, so you came back to Forks…" Then she carried on with prom and the summer. I could tell she was having a harder time as she went on. She spoke of her birthday and one of them nearly attacking her. One of her leech's own family tried to kill her. I couldn't believe it.

"So, after a few days of acting weird, he took me a walk on in the woods. He told me that he didn't love me any more and that the whole family was leaving, or rather had left."

"And then you got lost in the woods."

"Yeah," she said sniffing. "And Sam found me."

"And my obsession with you began," I said thinking of how silly my thoughts probably sounded. I knew Paul thought I had lost my marbles thinking she smelt beautiful.

"And then the bonfire, and my truck breaking down. Then you saved me. Jacob tried, but only you could finish the job."

"Are you fixed completely?"

"What? Yeah, the past a couple of months I've gotten back to me, not the me I was with Edward, but the Bella that existed before he took over my life. I'm me for the first time in a really long time."

"But you still miss him, them. Them being gone still hurts you."

"I miss all of them yes. But I am also very upset still with them all. Even if he didn't want me anymore why did the rest of them leave? Alice was my best friend and she didn't even say good bye to me. No contact whatsoever. It's like I meant absolutely nothing to them."

"I can almost guarantee that he still loves you, Bella. He only left to protect you from any further accidents. And I'm sure that he convinced his family of the same."

"How can you know that? He told me that he didn't feel anything for me anymore."

"Because it is what I would have done in the same position. But now I know that with or without dating a mythical creature, that you still find trouble. I am pretty sure that the fates have placed you in the mythical world as a way to ensure your survival. As much as you may not like to hear this, you need protection."

"But you won't right?"

"Won't what?"

"Leave for my best interest, because that would never be in my best interest."

"No, Bella, I won't ever leave. Even if you ask me to, I'll still be close, just like when I slept under your window. I'll always be here for you."

"That's good, because I don't want to lose you. This is why I want to play a part in the plan. I hate saying good bye to you when you go on patrol. I never know if it's the last time I'll see you."

"I'll agree to the plan, but I want some major, major say in the specifics of this ludicrous plan. First off, Paul gets no say, he doesn't understand imprinting, and he'll have you taking unnecessary risks."

"Fine, Paul's ideas are ignored. What else?"

"You never leave my sight. And I don't mean through the mind link either. I want to physically see you with my own two eyes, wolf or human."

"Okay, I'm sure that can be arranged."

"I'll think of some more after talking with Sam. I just want you as safe as possible."

"I have a whole pack of giant wolves looking out for me, I'll be fine."

"I know that everyone will protect you to the best of their abilities. That or they'll have to deal with Jacob and me both. So, you never really said how you feel about the Cullen's now."

"I guess more than anything I feel hurt at their abandonment. I still love them, but it would take time to forgive them. And that's if they even came back. But if it's Edward that you're concerned about, you shouldn't be. Maybe I could be his friend, but I'm with you. And I recall promising to you that I wouldn't be stupid again and hurt you like I did with Jake. I'm in this not for forever, but for the rest of our lives, however long that is."

"Hopefully, a good long while."

"Yes, a good long time is exactly what I need with you," she said smirking. "And since Charlie won't be home for a good long while, I think this would be a perfect time to take advantage of being alone." My eyes widen. _Is she suggesting what I really, really, hope she is?_

"And what exactly should we be doing with this time?"

"Follow me and find out," she said climbing out of my lap. I watched her as she walked up the stairs. I sat stunned. I did not see this conversation ending this way. I was prepared for yelling or crying. "Are you coming or not, Jared?"

"Yes," I squeaked out. I heard the door to her bedroom close and I gulped hard. If I got up there and she had some game like Girl Talk ready to play, I would have to excuse myself to the bathroom. I got up and headed for the stairs. I reached the top and stopped at her closed door. I reached for the handle. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, many of you wanted some more Jared and Bella time. They really needed to go over some things before any special time was spent together and that was what this chapter was doing. I am keeping My Perfect Match rated Teen. So, I am putting up a separate story for the LEMON outtakes for this story. It will be called My Perfect Lemonade. Cheesy, I know, but I liked it. So, if you are over 18 years old and wish to read some lemony goodness, check it out. The first chapter of the story is up!! If you don't like lemons, no worries, there won't be anything key to the story mentioned in the lemon outtakes.


	22. I think I created a monster

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I woke up to the distant sound of howling. I took in a deep breath in and savored the smell of my perfect Bella laying next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and my smile grew taking in my imprint. Her hair was spilled across my chest and her body draped over mine. The night before was great, nerve racking but great. I felt so much more in love with Bella, if that was possible. The howls sounded closer and looked over at the alarm clock. _6:23 a.m. _I knew I needed to get up and meet the pack. The calls didn't sound urgent or like trouble and it felt so good lying there with Bella in my arms. Reluctantly, I gently pulled myself from under Bella, trying not to wake her. As I laid her head on the pillow she  
whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Jared," she mumbled.

"I'm here, Bella, but Sam is calling me. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, love you," muttered into her pillow.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I said leaving a kiss on her forehead.

I didn't bother pulling my pants on. I just grabbed them and jumped out the window. I ran into the woods, strapped the shorts to my leg, and phased.

_About time, Jared._ Sam snapped. What did he expect? I had a life of my own. I started to run toward the group.

_Sorry, I was with Bella._ I said, accidently letting a few memories slip of the previous night.

_Woo-hoo! Show that some more. Jared finally got laid. This means some new material for us._ Sam growled at Paul implying that there was any previous material, because it would have been of Emily.

_Shut up, Paul. We have more important things to tend to. _Sam ordered. That was when I noticed a new mind.

_Who's that?_

_It's Quil._ Embry answered. I focused in on Quil's new voice and was confused by his apparent attitude.

_Is he _excited_?_ I asked slightly shocked.

_Yeah, this is so cool! I get my best friends back and I'm like a freaking super hero or something. How could you guys not love this?_ This was one reaction we had never had. A couple of us accepted it just fine but weren't excited about morphing into a giant dog. And the others thought it was a curse.

_A curse, no way, man. This is awesome!_

_You're a weird kid. You do know that, right? _

_Jake and I have known that for a while._ Embry responded. Quil seemed a little put out by the answer.

_Where _is _Jacob?_ I asked not hearing his usually agressive mind.

_He's taking Billy to the doctor's this morning in Seattle. _Sam answered. It was awful early for a doctor's appointment.

_Is something wrong? _I asked concerned. Just because I wasn't crazy about Jacob, didn't mean that I felt the same about Billy.

_No, just a regular appointment, but it's all the way in Seattle, so they left at six this morning. Though, I'd say you're lucky he's not here. You might want to keep those special thoughts to yourself when he's phased. Let's not antagonize him if it's not necessary._

_Right, trust me I won't be sharing those thoughts with anyone if I can help it._

_Alright, well, let's show Quil the ropes, get him phased back, and then we can go home._ So we went on patrol showing him the boundary lines and went over a few fighting drills. It took a few hours before Sam was satisfied.

_Guys, I want to meet up and finish our discussion of the plan to deal with the red headed leech today if possible. Can everyone meet around noon?_ Sam asked. We all agreed. Sam and Embry stayed back with Quil to help him phase back human and explain anything left unsaid. Paul and I dispersed and I headed back to Bella's.

* * *

When I got there around nine-thirty, I could see Charlie's patrol car in the drive. As I approached the house I could hear the shower running and also snores coming from Charlie's room. I phased back and pulled on my shorts, I climbed up the tree and jumped through the window. I was still a bit tired, but really I was hungry. I decided that I would take Bella out for breakfast, though I would have to go home to get my wallet first. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes just for a minute. It must have been more than a minute though. I awoke to weight on my body. I opened my eyes to a very naked and slightly wet Bella laying on me. I took a deep breath in and could smell the arousal mixed in with the strawberry shampoo.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe," she said smirking. She began moving her hips up and down. I groaned at the movement.

"Bella, please don't do that," I panted out.

"Why not, Jared?" she asked with wide doe eyes feigning innocence.

"Because the Chief of Police is asleep in the next room. Sorry, but I don't feel like getting shot today." She stuck out her bottom lip and I grabbed it between my teeth and lightly pulled. She whimpered before I let it go. "Come on, get dressed and I'll treat you to breakfast."

"You're going to cook?" she asked faking fear.

"Hey, I can cook some pretty good meals. And no, I was thinking that small, little cafe in La Push. "

"You may be able to cook a dinner meal, but you can not cook any type of breakfast food. And the cafe sounds great." She got up and slowly walked over to her dresser. She pulled on her black, lacy panties, plus the matching bra. I had to close my eyes and count to ten, trying not to breathe in her scent. Bella was going to be the death of me. I thought she was incredible before, but now that she was actually trying to be sexy. I was going to walking around with a hard on at all times she was around.

Eventually she was ready and we headed to my parent's house. Bella stayed curled into my side the entire ride, leaving kisses on my chest and neck. I was finding it hard to drive with the constant attention. A few minutes into the ride I had to remove her hand from my pants. _I think I created a monster. _I thought to myself. Bella had become very confident in herself in the last twenty-four hours. I liked it, but only if I could actually act on it. Instead she was just sexually frustrating me with all the teasing.

I quickly escaped from her truck and ran inside my house after pulling in the drive. No one was home. I made a mental note to have dinner with my parents sometime that week. It had been awhile sense I'd seen them more than in just passing. I grabbed a shirt, shoes, and my wallet before going on to the small cafe.

We enjoyed our breakfast snuggled close to one another in the booth. Every once in a while I would lean down to place a kiss on the side of her head. I think some of the other customers were annoyed with out affection to one another, but it didn't bother me. I was long used to the stares because of my size and my supposed gang membership. I was surprised that Bella was affected by it. I think she was too focused on me and her food to really notice.

After breakfast we headed over to First Beach to waste a little time. We had an hour before we needed to be at Sam's. After a stroll through the sand, we drove to Sam and Emily's to finish the discussion of the plan dealing with the red headed leech. We got out her truck and headed for the door. We got inside and I sat down in the empty chair and pulled Bella onto my lap. The rest of the pack was already there.

"Hey, Bella, looking good," Paul snickered. I immediately let off a low growl. Embry and Quil both snickered a little while Sam sent them all a warning look. The only two to look confused were Bella and Jacob, and for both I was glad.

"Um, thanks, I guess," she said wearily. I was feeling pretty lucky that she had apparently forgotten about the shared mind thing. I could only imagine what would happen when she remembered.

"Sam, can we just get on with the plan?" I said not wanting Paul's comment to be expanded on any further.

"Sure, Jared. Did you do any discussing with Bella?"

"Yeah, um, we'll use Bella as bait..." I said not thrilled.

"Woo-hoo, my plan was the best! I am so smart, I am so smart." Paul sung loudly.

"Not so fast, retard, I have speculations that must be met in order to go though with this plan."

"And those would be?" Sam asked.

"I want to be able to see Bella at all times. I don't have to be at her side, but I must be able to see with my own eyes that she's okay. If she needs immediate help, I want to be close enough to give it to her." I held her close to me, nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck.

"Okay, I think that sounds reasonable and workable. Anything else, Jared?"

"Yes, I would prefer for this to happen on our land just so we have the upper hand. Not too close to the tribe, but somewhere on the edge of our land. Is there a way for is to pick the spot a head of time?" Sam seemed to think about this, but it was Jacob that answered.

"Why doesn't Bells hike a trail that leads to the spot we pick a day or so before the day we expect them?"

"Good idea but we don't know when she plans on coming back."

"Good point, Embry. But your idea, Jake, we will certainly keep in mind." I felt Bella fidget under me like she didn't wholly agree.

"Bella, is there something you wanted to add," I asked her softly.

"Um, yeah I do. Sorry to interrupt, but I'm not exactly an outdoor kind of girl. I can't hike that far of a trail without help or falling and injuring myself, and I'm guessing that none of you can go with me because of the scent issue."

"Bella's right. No offense, sweetie," I said directed at her before addressing the group, "but Bella can hardly walk on a flat surface without tripping over her own two feet. There's no way she'd survive a mile or more hike over limps and roots in the woods. We'd have to find someone to go with her while we kept a wide diameter to ensure their safety," I answered.

"What about Emily or Kim?" Paul asked. Both Sam and Jacob tensed up at the suggestion. If I was them I wouldn't like that idea either. If something went wrong, it would put their imprints in the line of danger. So I brought up a point to void that suggestion.

"That wouldn't be good because the bloodsucker might recognize their scents as imprints of other wolves. That might warn the leech to the fact that we're planning something. It would look suspicious for just the three of them to be taking a random hike through the woods."

"True. Maybe you could ask some friends from school?" Sam asked Bella.

"I'm sure that I could do that. I know Mike would be willing," I didn't like the sound of that, "plus maybe Angela and Ben. I'll give them a call. I could ask them to do it as a last hurrah before everyone leaves Forks for different colleges."

"Okay, that sounds good. In the mean time, we'll watch the pattern of the leech and try to determine when she will next make a serious attempt. We'll have a semi circle formation around Bella the day of the attack, after the leech passes though, we'll close up into a whole circle around them. Then one of us will run Bella out and the others will close the circle in on the leech. Sound good to everyone? Jared?" We all nodded in agreement.

After we finished talking, Bella and I headed out. She had to be at Newton's for work at two o'clock. We got there ten minutes before she needed to go in. So we sat in the truck making out every minute we could. After experiencing all of her, it just didn't seem like enough. After a mental and physical struggle I pulled away and let her head inside. I left my shoes and shirt under the bench seat in her truck with a pair of shorts that where already hidden there. I didn't need Charlie to see them in Bella's truck, but it was so convenient to have a set there for a later use. I headed for the woods, phased, and ran for La Push. I went home and straight to bed. I had patrol at six o'clock and a few hours of sleep sounded like heaven.


	23. Quil tried to kill the curious cat?

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews. Just so you know I've outlined the rest of this story, and it will have 30 chapters total, including the epilogue. For those reading _My Perfect Lemonade_, there will probably only be 2 or 3 more chapters there. I wanted to give you a warning that the end was nearing. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.**

* * *

Over the next week Victoria didn't make any sort of move. It was actually pretty weird, it made me feel uneasy. Like the leech was planning something big. Unfortunately for it, we were planning something of our own, and we would win. We had to.

I refused to lose my Bella. Since we hadn't smelled the bloodsucker for awhile, we decided to go ahead with Bella's hiking trip. The thinking was that she would try again soon after such as long absence. It was called Operation Bella's Scent Trail. Quil insisted on naming it. It all seemed like a big game to him, and it pissed me off. This was my imprint's life we were talking about, not some live action video game. The non-imprinted wolves just couldn't fully grasp the level of need and love we had for our imprints. Friday night we would have a welcoming dinner and bonfire on the beach for Quil. Sam and the Elders were pretty convinced that the pack was at its final number. Then Saturday, Bella and her Forks friends, with distant wolf supervision, would walk a trail leading the leech where we wanted.

I ran into Forks after patrol to pick up Bella for the Friday bonfire. I arrived at her house around five, and drove us in her truck to La Push. I was feeling a little jittery about it. It would be the first time I'd have to see Kim again since the last bonfire. I knew from Jacob's thoughts the few times we phased together, that they were still a couple, but it didn't look like smooth sailing. Jacob and Bella had hung out once during the week while I was on patrol one night. I didn't mind, I trusted Bella, and I knew the imprint wouldn't let Jacob betray Kim. Slipping in her window that night I was glad that I didn't make a fuss over it, she was beaming after reconnecting with her best friend. The possessive wolf inside me really wanted to be everything for Bella, but the imprint reminded me that I could only be what she needed. Focusing on the fact that I was the one that got to kiss her, hold her, make love to her, and love her, allowed me to be fine with not being her best friend. The perks of boyfriend were much better in my book.

"You okay, baby?" I asked Bella in the truck. She was being unusually quiet.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"There's nothing to worry about. You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't. I guess I'm just worried about my friends. I don't want anything to happen to them. And I just hope they don't see anything they shouldn't."

"They'll be fine. We'll be running parallel to ya'll and we'll be able to detect any sort of movement by the leech. Everything will be fine."

"I trust you."

We arrived at Sam and Emily's a few minutes later. Bella headed inside to help Emily in the kitchen and I went straight out back.

"Jared," Sam greeted me. "How's Bella? Is she ready?"

"She's just a bit nervous about her friends, but she's ready. Everyone confirmed today. Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, and Jessica Stanley all agreed."

"Good, I'm thinking the more scents, the less suspicious it will look to the bloodsucker." I looked around to see Paul and Embry playing by the small fire pit.

"Where are Jacob and Quil?"

"Patrol, they should be here shortly. We'll have dinner with just the pack and imprints, and then head down to the beach for the legends with the Elders."

"Cool." I'd noticed one name wasn't mentioned and I sure as hell wasn't going to bring her up. The whole pack knew about Kim's 'feelings' for me. I seriously just wanted to have Bella by my side, safe, and live a normal life with her.

"And Kim is in the kitchen helping."

"Okay," I said disinterested. I really hoped that she wasn't giving Bella any grief. Then there was a yelped howl. All of us looked to the woods concerned, but nothing alarming followed the noise. A moment later there was a hackling bark. It sounded like one of us when we tried to laugh in wolf form.

"Why are they playing around when the rest of us want to eat?" Embry whined.

"God, when are they getting here? I am fucking starving!" Paul yelled out from his seat.

"Shut up, Paul," Sam growled out. "I already told you to cool it with the language. I won't tell you again." Sam wasn't usually such a hard ass about our language when it was just us. I was going to ask, but Jacob and Quil broke through the trees. Jacob was laughing his ass off, but Quil looked perturbed. Embry, Paul, Sam and I all looked at the two confused.

"What the hell happened to the two of you?" Embry asked. Jacob couldn't speak through his laughter, though he tried.

"Quil…tried….curious…cat…killed…quills…oh my God…priceless," sputtered out trying to breath.

"Quil tried to kill the curious cat with quills?" Paul asked, trying to put together Jacob's words like a puzzle. Jacob rolled on the ground in another spout of laughter. Quil, hanging his head, trudged his way to the logs around the fire pit. As he got closer you could see red dots on his face.

"What happened to your face, man?" I asked. It almost looked like chicken pox. You could see them healing, fading to pink, and then disappearing. He muttered under his breath so that even with wolf hearing we didn't understand him. Paul, Embry, Sam and I turned back to Jacob for answers since Quil obviously wasn't going to do so willingly. Jacob took a couple of deep breaths before trying to speak again.

"Okay, I think I can talk know."

"Well, come on, out with the story," Paul complained.

"We- we were on our way back," Jacob said breaking to laugh again. "When Quil caught an unusual scent. Not a leech, just something his little wolf nose had yet to smell. So, anyway, he- he went to investigate, against my advice may I add. He got a little, a little too close, and WHAM!" Jacob said slaming his hand to the ground. He burst out laughing…alone. His story skills obviously lacked for the rest of us still had no clue what had happened.

"I got attacked by a porcupine," Quil grumbled from behind us.

"Wait- wait, so those spots are from quills? And your name is Quil. Oh my God, that is priceless," Paul said having hysterics. Paul and Embry were doubling over in their laughter, joining Jacob on the ground. Quil continued to stare at the fire with a tense jaw and narrowed eyes. I could see Sam holding a hand over his mouth trying to hold in the laughter. I was doing the same, but it was so damn hard. With all the stress the pack had been going through, this was exactly what we needed. It only would have been better to witness it. We would all have to phase with Jacob later. I met Sam's eyes and we both cracked. We couldn't hold the hilarity in any longer. Quil griped to himself.

"What's going on out here, boys?" Emily asked from the back door. Bella came out and walked over to me, wrapping her self in my arms.

"Quil got attacked by a porcupine. He had to pull quills out of his face," I said with the laughter rumbling in my chest. I heard Bella snort below me in her effort to hold it in. Emily looked shocked and concerned. Kim came out looking a little annoyed. I assumed she couldn't see the evident humor in the situation. She must have had a stick up her ass.

That was when I noticed the little girl in Emily's arms. The girl squirmed looking around with wide eyes. I recognized her as Emily's niece, Claire. Emily babysat her every once in awhile.

"Unca Sam, what funny?" she asked.

"Quil just got little hurt, Claire. Nothing to worry about." Claire wiggled around.

"Down, down," she whined. Emily set her down and the two year old stumbled over to a moping Quil. Quil didn't acknowledge her small figure, he continued to stare at the fire. She tapped him on the shoulder before speaking.

"You okay?" she asked him full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" he stopped mid word as he turned toward Claire and just stared at the little girl. I released Bella and walked closer and immediately recognizing the look. Quil was looking at little Claire like she was the sun, the moon, his whole universe.

"Shit," I muttered as a string of other profanities surrounded me. "Fuck," "Crap," and "What in the hell?" echoed around me. I couldn't take my eyes off of Quil and he couldn't take his eyes off Claire. The sixteen year old just imprinted on a fucking two year old. How more messed up could that be? Not much, that was what I was thinking. No one was moving, all of too shocked to act.

"What did I just do? What was that?" Quil was the first to come out of our stupors. He jumped back from Claire, never taking his eyes off of her.

"You imprint?" Sam said, though it sounded more like a question. "On Claire."

"That's just fucked up," Paul said.

"Yeah…" Embry agreed. I was trying to put the pieces together. Did Quil love Claire? Like was he _in love_ with the two year old. That was the only type of imprinting we really knew. I mean, yeah, I had to be Bella's friend first, but I'd always been attracted to her. I'd always loved her as more than a friend. It was for a moment more that everyone stayed still and quiet again. That was until Sam wrapped his mind around what happened to his future niece. Sam flew at Quil, tackling him to the ground.

"What the fuck, Quil? That's my little niece. She's fucking two years old, you sick little warped pervert." If I had a chance of recuperating from the daze of shock the imprinting put me in, seeing Sam completely lose his cool was enough to put me back in it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honest. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Quil started rambling off trying to fight against Sam's hold. Sam was shaking. He was so close to phasing. Little Claire was crying and screaming at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Sam!" Emily yelled as she ran to Claire, taking the toddler into her arms.

"Jared, doing something," Bella pleaded from behind me. Her voice was enough to bring me back.

"Paul, help me!" I yelled using my Beta voice.

Together we pulled Sam off the scared as shit Quil. Jacob and Embry moved to Quil's side to make sure he was okay. Poor kid, it was not his day. Sam thrashed against Paul and me. I knew this wasn't him. We were all just confused and shocked and really, really concerned about what had just happened.

"Sam, calm down, man. You know as much as anyone that it isn't voluntary. He didn't do it on purpose, Sam. We don't even know what this means, okay, so just calm down for now. You'd really freak Claire out if you phased in front of her. She's already freaked out enough." I tried to calm my Alpha back down. His shaking lessened until it stopped. He was taking deep breaths trying to bring his self back down.

"I'm alright," he said tensely.

Paul and I shared a look wondering if he really was. "I said I'm alright. I'm calm." We let him go, but Jacob and Embry held their positions at Quil's side just in case. Emily had pretty much soothed Claire, and took her back inside. Kim and Bella followed her in.

"Quil?" Sam questioned.

"It's not like you guys. It feels different. I'm not a pervert, I swear. I don't think of her like that. I feel like- like she's a- a-"

"Like a what?" Sam asked impatiently.

"A cousin or sister or something," Quil answered quickly.

"That better be all," Sam responded tersely.

Sam and Quil both phased alone, so that Sam could see exactly what Quil felt. After they came out of the woods, Quil looked a little less scared or anxious, but Sam still looked apprehensive of what he saw. We ate a quiet meal before heading to the beach. Quil hardly touched his meal, being too busy staring in wonder at Claire, who was at the other far end of the table. Emily stayed with a fussy Claire at their home. The legends would be told past the two year old girl's bedtime.

Once we reached the beach, the Elders were informed of the imprinting. They were of course as shocked as we were. Billy assured us that some readings and research would be done on the topic to look for other similar cases. Old Quil seemed the most disturbed. He continuously gave his grandson weary looks throughout the stories. After the legends were heard, we all dispersed. Sam grudgingly allowed a jittery Quil to follow him home to check on Claire one last time for the night. Bella and I made our way to her truck.

"That was odd," she said as I backed out of the parking spot.

"Yep," I said not really knowing how to elaborate. It was weird, beyond weird. It made me grateful for Bella even if we did have a couple of hard months. At least I wouldn't be looked at like a pedophile for the next fifteen years. Hell, we didn't even know if the imprint would ever turn romantic. Quil could always look at Claire as a sister. I hoped the writings the Elders had would shed some light on the situation.

"What do you think will happen?" I wasn't sure if she meant in the short term or the long term. But really it didn't matter because my answer would be the same.

"I have no clue."

"It might be nice," she said softly. I looked over at her like she'd grown another head.

"What?" I asked bothered.

"Well, it was nice knowing that you were there protecting me and loving me, even if I didn't want to admit to myself for a little while. Claire will get to have that for pretty much her whole life. No matter how their relationship progresses as she ages, she'll always be cared for, protected, safe, loved. That sounds nice." I continued to look at my imprint. She amazed me more every day.

"I love you," I said meaning it more than anything else in the world.

"I love you, too. But how is that response to what I said?"

"You're amazing and nearly perfect. We all focus on how messed up it sounds, even knowing he looks at her as a sister, and then you. You look at the positives, the good thing about the odd, disturbing event that took place. How do you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess I've had plenty of time to think of all sides of imprinting." I nodded understanding. There were positives and negatives to imprinting, but it was important to focus on the good only.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. I knew two things for sure. I was one lucky guy to have Bella Swan. And I would do anything to keep her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again…sorry about the long absence of updates. Let me know what you thought about it. Also, _My Perfect Lemonade_ ****fans, if I have time this week I'm shooting for an update by Thursday or Friday. So be looking for it.**


	24. Big Foot lives in that tree over there

****

Author's Note:

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. We've crossed the 500 mark! So an extra big thanks!! This chapter will be from Bella's POV. I think you'll see why when you read it. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I woke up in an empty bed. I knew Jared had to leave to meet up with the pack before I hit the trail. Last night was…terrifying, but also amazing before the terrifying part. It was by far the most exciting and best sex we'd had. The fact that Charlie walked in near the end and nearly caught us couldn't change those facts. Thank God Charlie didn't turn on the light. Our clothes thrown all over the place, I was obviously naked in the bed. And poor Jared curled in a ball on the far side of the bed out of Charlie's eye sight. Charlie would have flipped. He may have had suspicions as to what was going on with Jared and me, but he didn't need confirmation. He'd never let Jared back in the house. Or me out of it.

After thinking how lucky I was last night, I had a feeling that my luck would have already run out, leaving me high and dry the following day. It was the day of my big hike and I was worried. Vampires I knew wouldn't touch me, not with Jared in the woods too. It was the trail and the actually hiking part that troubled me. I knew I wouldn't come out unscathed. I can't walk ten feet on a flat surface without some sort of catastrophe and now I had to hike in the woods, over stumps, across streams, through bushes five miles. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I met up with Mike, Ben, Angela, Tyler, and Jessica at Newton's Outfitters. We all piled into Mike's Suburban. We took the fifteen minute drive to the trail. The plan was to take the trail to La Push, and then my truck would be there waiting for us. One of the guys would run into town, phase, and drive it down to the end of the trail when we crossed the La Push border. Then I would give Mike a ride into town so that he could go pick up the rest of the gang. It was that or we would have to hike only half of the trail and turn back. But that just wouldn't work in our plan to lure Victoria close to La Push. So somehow I managed to talk the gang into doing the full trail and then playing musical vehicles.

It was around ten by the time we made it to the trail head. We all climbed out of the SUV. I doubled checked the shoe laces on my boots. I wouldn't take any unnecessary risks.

"I'm really glad you suggested this, Bella," Angela said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, it wasn't a problem. I'm glad you all agreed to come."

"I was pretty surprised. I didn't think you liked the outdoors very much," Jessica commented.

"Well, I don't normally, but I figured it would be different. Plus if we went to like a movie or something, we wouldn't really get to interact."

"Right, well let's get this show on the road. We don't want to be out there in the middle of the hot day," Tyler added.

So we started to hike the trail. We joked along and were having a good time. It all ended when the conversation turned to our future plans.

"I am so looking forward to Colorado State. Get out of the rain, and into the snow. I'll go snowboarding on the weekends. It's going to be a blast," Tyler exclaimed.

"Well, Angela and I are looking forward to UW. Far enough away, but still close to our families for weekend trips," Ben said. "Plus we'll be together," he said giving her a small smile that she instantly returned.

"UW is too close for my tastes. It's all about Washington State, guys. I'm going to have so much fun being away from home. College is going to be one big party to meet new people and get out of this stuffy town," Jessica announced.

"I agree with Jess. WSU is going to be fun. Away from the parents and the watchful eyes of all the town folks. A place to do and be anything you want. College is the time of our lives, so we have to live it up," Mike added.

"What about you, Bella?" Angela asked.

"Oh, um, I'm just going to take some classes at Peninsula until I figure out what I really want. I don't want to stray from Forks too far."

"Really, I would have thought you'd be the first out of here. Like back to Phoenix or to Florida." Mike nodded his head in agreement with Jessica.

"I used to think that too, but not anymore."

"Does that have to do with a certain La Push resident?" Angela asked shyly.

"Yes, yes, it does," I admitted smiling. Angela smiled back.

"So how are things with Jared going?" she asked.

"Good," I answered vaguely. I knew he could probably hear the conversation taking place, so I didn't want to give away too many details.

"You've got to give us more than that, Bella. I mean you're giving up college for a guy. I thought you were smarter than that," Jessica verbalized. My smile quickly faded.

"I'm not giving up college. I'm still going, just close by. And I'm not doing it for him; I'm doing it for me. I've grown to love Forks. I want to stay close to my Dad, I just reconnected with him. And I don't want to be far from Jared, yes, that's true, but it's for me and my wants."

"Okay, okay, let's let Bella make her own decisions. She's a big girl," Ben said.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

We hiked for a good twenty minutes in silence. The quiet was broken by a chorus of howls to the north. I looked in the direction of the howls, not looking in front of me as I took my next step. My foot caught on a tree root and I went flying.

"Oh!" I yelled as I hit the ground. I landed on my wrist and held it close to me. I could still somewhat move it, so it wasn't broken, but I was fairly sure it was sprained.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Ben called back to me. I was a couple of yards behind the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I think I just sprained it. I'll be fine. I've had much worse before." They all hurried back to help me up. I stood to see my knees all scratched up in addition to my hurt wrist. I used my good hand to brush the dirt off of them.

"Should we turn back?" Mike asked. I answered straight away before anyone else could.

"No! I want to finish the hike. I'll be all right, I promise."

"If you're sure, Bella," Jessica said wearily.

"I'm sure." There was the sound of snapping limbs a good twenty yards away.

"Holy shit, did any of you guys just see that?" Tyler yelled.

"What?" Tyler asked, looking all around.

"It was a- a- a bear?" Tyler said skeptically like he didn't even believe himself.

"You tell us, dumb-dumb, you're the one that saw the supposed thing," Ben said.

"Well, I'm not too sure. It was huge, I can tell you that. And fast, it was gone before I could get a good luck at the thing. It was more or less like a brown flash through the tree line. It was almost too fast to be a bear, but what else could it have been at that size?"

"Maybe it was one of those wolves. We've had several hikers tell us about giant wolves they've seen in these woods."

"Giant wolves? Like the ones they think have been killing those people? Oh my God, we've got to get out of here," Jessica shouted.

"We'll be fine, guys, no worries. I'm sure they'll leave us alone," Angela tried to reason.

"That's if they even exist," I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean 'if they even exist'?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Seriously, horse-sized wolves? Yeah, and Big Foot lives in that tree over there." Jessica whipped around.

"Which tree?"

"I was joking, Jess, Big Foot doesn't live here."

"Where does he live? Close by?"

"He doesn't exist, Jessica." She could be so dumb and gullible sometimes.

"Back to the wolf thing, why don't you think they're real?" Mike pressed.

"There's no proof."

"No proof, countless people have seen them."

"Yeah, like Tyler over there. 'A- a- a bear?' No one has ever gotten a good look. There are no photographs or video footage. Not even one huge paw print to be seen. There's more proof of Big Foot than the supposed giant man-eating wolves."

"They exist."

"Whatever, show me the proof."

"Let's just get a move on," Ben said. "Wolves, bears, who cares? Whatever animal it was, we should keep moving."

"I agree," Angela approved.

"Me too," Jessica squeaked out.

"All right, let's roll out," Mike said, walking up the trail.

We finished the trail without much talking. I knew I was a bit rude, but I didn't want them to think giant wolves really existed. I knew they were real. My soul mate was one. But my ex-boyfriend was also a vampire and they didn't know that either. Not knowing that the mythical world was real, was really the best for them. They'd thank me if they knew what to thank me for. I hated trying to belittle Mike and Tyler like I did, but it was just necessary to keep them all safe and in the dark.

We were nearing the end of the trail when we all heard a loud cry. It wasn't human, but definitely some sort of animal, most likely a wolf. I was instantly worried about Jared and the pack. What if Victoria had attacked today? Did he get hurt? Did anyone get hurt? The loud cry rang through the forest again. It was followed by another wail, from a different animal.

"Sounds like that giant wolf of yours, Tyler, isn't at the top of the food chain," Ben joked, but I didn't find it funny. Because really, Ben had no idea how right he could have been. The wolves were quick and strong, but vampires were nearly invincible.

"Man, I'd love to see what could tear that thing apart," Mike said eagerly. I didn't share his keenness.

"Well, we aren't sticking around to see. We could be next," Jessica said, walking up the trail. Angela quickly and silently followed her. The guys grumbled about spoiling their fun. I still stood frozen in my spot, looking into the woods. What was happening out there? Whatever it was, it was my fault. I knew it was selfish and wrong, but I prayed that the hurt wolf not be my Jared. I needed him, he was my life now. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Angela standing there, looking at me concerned.

"Bella, are you all right? You've been standing there still as a statue for a few minutes. We tried calling your name and you didn't respond."

"I'm okay," I breathed out. "Let's get back quickly. I need to check on something."

"Okay, if you're sure you're all right."

"I am, let's go."

We finished the hike thirty minutes later. Angela and Jessica both gave me hugs. It was probably the last time we'd see each other before they left for college.

"I'm really glad you moved here, Bella. It's been fun spending time with you. I hope when I come into town, we can still hang out."

"Of course, Angela. I wouldn't have survived here without you. You've been a great friend to me. Even after I went all zombie like. You took me back without question. So thanks."

"Not a problem, we all have rough patches. See you later."

"Oh, Bella, I can't believe we're not going to see each other for so long. It's been great having you move here. I sure am going to miss you," Jessica sniveled into my shoulder.

"Yeah, me too, Jess."

A quick good bye to Ben and Tyler and I walked to my truck. My truck sat there with the keys on the driver seat. It's not like many people would steal a '53 Chevy truck. I hoped in, along with Mike. I quickly saw that me driving wasn't going to work out well.

"Mike, can you drive? My hand is still pretty sore. It'll be hard for me to drive, since it's a manual."

"Um, Bella, I don't know how to drive a shift." I sighed.

"Okay, well, can you switch the gears when I tell you to from the passenger seat?"

"I can do that."

So that was how we drove, me controlling the steering wheel, gas, break, and clutch, while Mike shifted the gears as I indicated. It was an interesting ride to say the least. When we arrived at the head of the trail, Mike got out of the truck and headed for his Suburban.

"Thanks again for suggesting the trip. Sorry you got hurt and it wasn't…as smooth going as it could have been."

"That's all right. Thanks for trying. It will certainly be a memory I won't forget."

"Okay, well, bye," he said before shutting his door. I drove as fast as my truck and hand would let me to La Push. I needed to see that Jared was all right, that everything was okay. I worked through the pain and just drove.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you all think is happening to the pack? Any guesses?


	25. Someone’s a bitter bitch

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my reviewers. So we're up to over 300 alerts and 532 reviews. Which is just amazing. I never would have guessed that that many people would read my story, and that doesn't count the people that read that don't have it on alert or fav, which is close to another 200.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

We were all running through the woods protecting my Bella. Not very long into the hike, the group of recent graduates started to talk about their future plans.

"What about you, Bella?" Angela asked.

"Oh, um, I'm just going to take some classes at Peninsula until I figure out what I really want. I don't want to stray from Forks too far," Bella answered.

"Really, I would have thought you'd be the first out of here. Like back to Phoenix or to Florida." Jessica said with her nasally voice.

"I used to think that too, but not anymore," Bella said softly.

"Does that have to do with a certain La Push resident?" Angela asked.

"Yes, yes, it does," Bella said. _God, I love her._

_You're gonna make us puke,_ Paul grumbled.

_Shut up, Paul, you're just jealous. _I replied.

"So how are things with Jared going?" the quiet girl, Angela, asked.

"Good." _Could you be a little vaguer, babe? _

_Maybe things aren't as good as you thought._

_You can shut up too, Embry._

"You've got to give us more than that, Bella. I mean you're giving up college for a guy. I thought you were smarter than that," Jessica verbalized. _Huh, does it look that way to everyone?_

_Yep, it sure does._

_What did I say, Paul?_

_You asked a questioned, and I answered. You can't get mad about that._

"I'm not giving up college. I'm still going, just close by. And I'm not doing it for him; I'm doing it for me. I've grown to love Forks. I want to stay close to my Dad, I just reconnected with him. And I don't want to be far from Jared, yes, that's true, but it's for me and my wants." _She sounds upset. She doesn't like it when people put the light on her, especially when they're questioning her on something._

"Okay, okay, let's let Bella make her own decisions. She's a big girl," Ben said. _I'll have to thank the skinny boy some how._

"Thanks," Bella said quietly.

The next twenty or so minutes the group fell into silence. The trail I was running along side of her group was clear. There were no signs of any leeches. With the group quiet, my mind started to wander, which is never good in wolf form. The blue underwear set passed quickly through my mind.

_What was that?_ Paul asked excitedly. _Show that again._

_How 'bout he doesn't_, Jacob answered harshly before I could.

_It's private, Paul. Get your own imprint. _I said.

_And be tied down and get all the drama that comes with imprinting, that'd be a big fat hell no. Not one of you guys have imprinted without complications. I don't want any of that._

_I actually have to agree with Paul on this one,_ Embry said. _No one has had an easy imprint, not even close. In fact, imprints seem to tear people and relationships apart. _I noticed that both Sam and Quil were keeping very quiet. I could understand why. Jacob and my imprints may have been surrounded by drama, but both of theirs were just wrong. Girlfriend's cousin and a two-year old. I was so thankful for my Bella.

_Okay, so Jared's not going to share again. How about you, Jacob? You got something to show the class? _Paul asked.

_No,_ Jacob snarled.

_Aw, is little Jacob not getting any action? Kim won't give it up, huh? Could have guessed that would happen._

_Shut up, Paul, _he growled.

_A little wound up. Need a little release? See I can get one when I want it, the power of not having an imprint._

_Paul…_ Sam warned. He hated giving Alpha orders, he would only if necessary.

_Ten bucks says that Kim, with the stick up her ass, won't give it up in the next six months._

_Shut the fuck up, Paul_, Jacob grounded out. He was almost at his breaking point. I didn't know what game Paul was getting at, but he was going to get his ass whooped.

_Make me, pup,_ Paul taunted Jacob.

And that was it. Jacob made a b-line for Paul. Paul was ready for him, waiting in a crouch. The two of them started to circle one another. The quiet of the forest was broken by the stream of howls and growls.

_Stop, you idiots. We have real issues to deal with. Paul, stop antagonizing Jacob. You'll get a real fight soon enough. We don't need to injury each other when we're so close to a leech fight. Jacob, return to your position. _Sam ordered them.

"Oh!" I heard Bella yell, followed by a thump. From half a mile away, I was close enough to hear, but not to see. I started toward her.

_Jared, stop for minute. We all know Bella. She probably just tripped. She'll be fine._

_I've got to see what happened, Sam._

"Are you okay, Bella?" Ben called from what sounded like a little ways away from where I heard her yell from. _Damn it, Sam, no one is even with her._

_Fine, be quick._

"Yeah, I think I just sprained it. I'll be fine. I've had much worse before." I heard the group start to hike back to her. I reached her about the same time. She was standing, cradling her hand to her chest. _Bella, Bella, Bella. Baby, how do you fall so easily?_

"Should we turn back?" Mike asked.

"No! I want to finish the hike. I'll be all right, I promise."

_Good girl. She didn't go this far not to finish. Besides the trip would be longer going back than just finishing. I wish I could get a better look at her wrist. I hope it's not broken._

_She's tough, Jared. There's no reason to worry._

_I know, but I can't help it._

_Head on back to your spot._

_Right._

"If you're sure, Bella," Jessica said wearily.

"I'm sure." I started back toward my location on the trail.

"Holy shit, did any of you guys just see that?" Tyler yelled.

"What?" Mike asked, looking all around.

"It was a- a- a bear?" The kid said disbelieving.

_Good job, Jared._

_Oh shut up, Paul. I swear we need a fucking muzzle for you._

_That wouldn't keep me from thinking. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of the group._

_Hey!_ Embry and Quil both shouted, thinking they were both the smart ones. As if.

_No, it won't, but a slam to the head with a steal beam could shut up for a little while,_ Jacob said mentally picturing himself doing it. I quite enjoyed that image.

"You tell us, dumb-dumb, you're the one that saw the supposed thing," Ben said.

"Well, I'm not too sure. It was huge, I can tell you that. And fast, it was gone before I could get a good luck at the thing. It was more or less like a brown flash through the tree line. It was almost too fast to be a bear, but what else could it have been at that size?"

_See, he didn't even get a good look at me._

"Maybe it was one of those wolves. We've had several hikers tell us about giant wolves they've seen in these woods," the stupid Newton boy suggested.

"Giant wolves? Like the ones they think have been killing those people? Oh my God, we've got to get out of here," Jessica shouted.

_Why do people assume we're the ones killing those people? We're the ones protecting them,_ Quil griped.

_Because the logical thing to do is to blame blood sucking leeches, Quil. They don't know about our world. We're the logical choose as killers,_ Embry answered.

"We'll be fine, guys, no worries. I'm sure they'll leave us alone," Angela tried to reason.

"That's if they even exist," Bella said somewhat mockingly.

_Good, it sounds like she's going to play this off._ Sam thought.

"What do you mean 'if they even exist'?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Seriously, horse-sized wolves? Yeah, and Big Foot lives in that tree over there." The whole pack had to laugh.

_Where does she get this stuff from?_ Jacob asked humored by Bella. He seemed a lot less angry than before.

"Which tree?"

"I was joking, Jess, Big Foot doesn't live here."

"Where does he live? Close by?"

_Oh my God, that girl is so dumb!_ Paul shouted.

_Well, there's one thing I think we can all agree on, _Jacob said.

"He doesn't exist, Jessica."

"Back to the wolf thing, why don't you think they're real?" Mike pressed.

"There's no proof."

"No proof, countless people have seen them."

"Yeah, like Tyler over there. 'A- a- a bear?' No one has ever gotten a good look. There are no photographs or video footage. Not even one huge paw print to be seen. There's more proof of Big Foot than the supposed giant man-eating wolves."

"They exist."

"Whatever, show me the proof."

"Let's just get a move on," Ben said. "Wolves, bears, who cares? Whatever animal it was, we should keep moving." _I really like that kid._

"I agree," Angela approved.

"Me too," Jessica squeaked out.

"All right, let's roll out," Mike said, walking up the trail.

The group fell back into a silence again. The pack did the same. Another thirty passed slowly. Then something none of us expected happened. We felt a ripple in the air.

_What the hell what that? We're all already phased. _Paul questioned as we were all internally wondering the thing.

_Hello, who's there? _Sam asked. He was answered with a loud cry. The loud cry rang through the forest again. A million thoughts started running through the pack mind, but they were all jumbled up. Then we felt the air ripple again. Then another wail, from a different source sounded through the forest.

_What the hell is going on? _I wondered out loud.

_I have no clue,_ Sam answered. _It sounds like we got two new brothers. But I can't make out any thoughts. Neither I nor the Council were expecting any new recruits._

_Oh my God, o h my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, _one voice kept repeating.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _the other one said on repeat.

_Lee-lee, what happened to us?_

_Lee-lee? Leah?_

_Who the fuck is that? Sam?_

_Leah? _Sam questioned completely stupefied.

_Leah, there are other voices in my head._

_Seth?_ Jacob asked.

_Yeah?_ The young voice responded.

"Sounds like that giant wolf of yours, Tyler, isn't at the top of the food chain," Ben joked. We could all hear the group of hiker's conversation, but we were too wrapped up in the newest pack members to really take in the other conversation.

"Man, I'd love to see what could tear that thing apart," Mike said eagerly.

_Tear apart? Who's going to tear us apart? Lee-lee_? I guess Seth was listening to the others.

_I won't let anyone hurt you, Seth_.

_We aren't going to hurt you, Leah. We're here to help._

_Help? I don't want your help, Sam._

_Leah, maybe we should listen. I don't want to be a giant dog forever, _Seth whined.

"Well, we aren't sticking around to see. We could be next," Jessica said.

"Bella, are you all right? You've been standing there still as a statue for a few minutes. We tried calling your name and you didn't respond."

"I'm okay. Let's get back quickly. I need to check on something."

_Crap, someone needs to go get Bella's truck._

_I'll go_, Embry volunteered. I could understand why. I was getting a headache from our two newest brothers…or well brother and sister. _Man, that's weird._

_I'm pretty sure weird doesn't start to cover it, asshole,_ Leah snarled at me.

_Hey now, back off, bitch._

_Bitch, that's good, Jared. She is a bitch._ Paul roared with laughter. Quil joined him.

"Okay, if you're sure you're all right."

"I am, let's go."

_Are you at your house, Seth?_

_Well, yeah, in the woods out back._

_Everyone besides Quil and Jared, head to the Clearwater residence. Quil, go get the truck and stay there and follow her back. Jared, stay with the group until the Newton kid comes back with his car. We don't want any surprises. Seth, Leah, we'll be there in few minutes to explain._

_Just perfect,_ Leah grumbled sarcastically.

_Someone's a bitter bitch,_ Paul thought as they all ran toward Seth and Leah's.

_Paul, shut it._ Sam ordered.

As I followed along Bella and her group, the pack sat in the woods behind the Clearwater residence, while Sam tried to explain the legends and what our job was. Seth seemed eager to learn, while Leah seemed to ignore every word out of Sam's head. It took awhile to get Leah to even acknowledge the rest of us. She would only communicate with Seth. Yeah, this life sucked sometimes, but it was our life, and there was nothing we could do about. The sooner she learned that, the better all of our lives would be. I felt Quil phase human once he reached Forks.

Thirty minutes later we'd made no progress with Leah. I heard the roar of Bella's truck, and then felt the ripple of Quil phasing back.

_Where do you want me, Sam? _

_Head to my house and tell Emily to expect us in another hour or so. _Leah growled and let images of her hatred of Emily and Sam run through her head. As soon as she realized we could see them, she thought about how appropriate Sam's coat color was. Black for a black heart. Sam ignored her. We knew she was just trying to control her thoughts; we'd all done it before._ Then run back to Newton's and follow Bella to La Push._ I wondered why I couldn't be the one to follow her and Quil stay with the other kids. I didn't question Sam though. There was enough shit going on.

After phasing to talk to Emily, Quil made his way back to the truck. I stayed in the shadows of the forest next to Quil as the group broke into the clearing were the truck sat. I heard them give their good byes. Bella and Mike made their way back to her truck at Newton's Outfitters. Quil followed Bella and Mike to Forks. After she dropped off Mike, Quil continued to follow beside her in the woods next to the road. I could see that she was flying down the road to La Push. I knew she was probably confused as to what was going on.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Nobody even guessed that Leah and Seth would be making their debuts. And most of you guessed that it was Jacob and Jared that were fighting. Come on, I couldn't make it completely predictable. What do you think of Seth and Leah joining the pack? Do you think it means something big is coming? Or were the changes already in the making? Laurent hasn't made an appearance in the story…so maybe he's making a stop in Forks soon. Who knows? Give me your guesses and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	26. He’s not the shocker

**Author's Note:** My excuse…writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen in the chapter, I just couldn't get it written out. I promise the next chapter won't take so long. Also, usually this is in Jared's POV, but I totally forgot about that until the chapter was almost done with and in Bella's POV. So you get to hear her again.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I whipped my truck into Sam and Emily's driveway. Not knowing what exactly had happened in the woods, I had hoped that their house was where they would all eventually come back to. It was the sort of headquarters for the pack after all.

Without knocking I let myself into the small home. I headed straight to the kitchen where I saw Emily standing tense and staring out the window over the sink.

"Emily," I said.

"Oh," she shrieked. "Bella, you scared the living daylights out of me. I didn't hear the door, I'm sorry. I'm glad to see that you're all right though with my own eyes."

"Thanks, I mostly stayed in one piece. And I'm sorry for scaring you. Em, what's going on out there? In the woods it sounded like a fight and then a bit later there were howls. And God, Emily, it sounded as if the wolf was in pain, extreme pain."

"There were two new phases today," she said quietly, looking back out the window.

"What? Two, really? Who were they?" She turned to me with a grim expression, just as she opened her mouth to answer another voice cut her off.

"Bella!" Jared's voice filled the house. I turned just in time to see him before he grabbed me up into a tight hug. "Baby, it's so good to feel you in my arms."

"You saw me just this morning, Jared."

"I know, but I was still worried the whole time out there. I love you."

"I love you too," I said before giving him a brief kiss. When I broke away he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent.

"How's your hand? Does it still hurt? I can get some ice for you," he said setting me done and taking my arm gently in his hands.

"It's still sore. Ice could be nice." Jared got a sandwich bag and filled it with ice. After wrapping it in a towel, he put it to my wrist.

"I thought you said you didn't get hurt?" Emily inquired from her spot at the window.

"No, I said I was in one piece. Big difference there when it comes to me."

"So is one of you going to tell me who it was that phased? I mean what other guys are there to phase that are even of age?"

Jared looked as if he was trying to figure the best way about telling me. Emily was sniffling into a Kleenex. I turned over to her.

"Emily, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm just a little shocked still. And worried."

"Shocked is one word that definitely fits the situation," Jared muttered.

"Will someone just tell me already?"

"One was Seth and-"

"Clearwater?" He nodded his head. I could understand Emily's distress. Seth was her much younger cousin. "Oh, that's awful. He's so young to have to go through this."

"Yeah, well, he's not the shocker."

"Really? Then who is, Jared?"

"I'd say his older sister takes the prize on that one."

"Leah?!" He nodded his head. Emily sobbed. "Well, that complicates things, I bet."

"You have no idea. She's being a complete bitch, no pun intended."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're trying to help her, but she won't listen to anyone, especially not Sam. If she doesn't stop bitching about how fucked up her life is then she's going to be stuck in wolf form."

"Like forever?"

"Well, not forever, more like for the night. Everyone is getting pretty fed up with her pretty quick. I could tell that Sam is thinking that a night to let her cool off may be what she needs to listen."

"What about Seth?"

"He's fine. I don't think he's totally got everything absorbed yet, but he's willing to listen. He's been trying to get Leah to listen too, but she just ignores him. I think if he stopped focusing on her and tried to phase back himself, then he would have no problem. Leah's being a selfish brat. I mean she's the older sibling, and yet it's Seth, her baby brother that's five years younger, that is trying to take care of her. It's pissing everyone off."

A howl came from the woods beyond the backyard.

"That's Sam. I better head back out there. He only allowed me to come in and check on you for a second so I would shut up. I'll be back as soon as I can though." He leaned down to place a small kiss on my lips. He hovered near my ear and whispered. "Keep an eye on Emily for us. She seems to be taking the Leah thing pretty badly. She doesn't want Leah to hurt anymore."

I nodded and Jared left for the woods. I turned around to look at Emily. She was still staring out the window.

"Hey, Em," I said softly.

"Hmm."

"Why don't we start on a late lunch for the boys? I'm sure they're all starving. Maybe they can come in and eat in shifts while the rest still help with Leah and Seth."

"That's a good idea," she murmured, so quiet it was almost to herself.

I took that as a go ahead. I looked in the fridge and found it fully stocked. Emily must have gone shopping that morning in efforts of blocking out the packs earlier trail mission. Examining my meal choices, I pulled out the ten pounds of ground beef. Tacos would be easy. I could lay everything out and they could each assemble the tacos how they wanted. I started to brown the first pound of beef, before pulling out all the other things I'd need.

After five minutes of already cooking I determined that Emily wasn't going to be much help as she was still glued to the damn window. I was sure why she even bothered looking; it wasn't like she could even see anything. The pack was hidden beyond the tree line.

Another thirty minutes and I had enough food ready for the first couple of wolves to work their way down the taco assembly line I had created on the table. I walked out the backdoor and took only a few steps in to the yard. I knew I could be heard perfectly fine from there.

"Sam, if you want to send a couple of them in, I have lunch ready. I figured they could come in shifts of two," I called out. A few minutes later Embry and Quil barreled out of the trees.

"Thank you so much, Bella," Quil hollered as he bypassed me in direct route for the door.

"Thanks, Bella," Embry said graciously, holding the door open for me to enter into the house first.

"Not a problem."

I went back to work as the two of them stuffed their faces. They finished quickly, thanking me again on their way out. I walked over to Emily. I laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Emily, why don't you eat you something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Why don't you eat anyway? It would make me feel much better."

She sat down at the table and I fixed her plate. She ate mechanically in front of me. Jacob and Paul bounded into the house loudly.

"Nah, man. I think she's a defect. I mean there aren't supposed to me girl wolves," Paul said filling his plate.

"I don't know. I don't think our ancestors would have just let a mistake slip through. I think there's a reason for it."

"Yeah, obviously to make our lives harder than they already were. She's such a freaking bitch. I bet she'll only get worse too."

"Give her slack. Getting your heart broken isn't the easiest thing to recover from," Jacob said solemnly, and I felt a pang of guilt. It was my fault his heart had been broken. We had all moved passed it, well, mostly. Kim and I still didn't really get along. But Jacob and I had recovered most of our friendship. I was thankful that we could forgive each other for our trespasses.

"Whatever." The ever eloquent Paul grumbled.

Those two finished up and headed out as well. I saw that Emily had finished at least one of the small tacos I had fixed. She stood up and left for her bedroom silently. I let her go. I'm sure she had a lot to think about. Would Leah hate her even more after learning the truth? With Leah as a wolf, could Emily lose Sam? What did a female phasing mean for the tribe and pack?

I had just laid out the remaining food when I heard the back door and open and close once again. Warm, strong arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you, baby, this smells great." I leaned back against his chest.

"You're welcome." I looked around for Sam only to see Jared and I were alone in the kitchen. "Where's Sam?"

"He made a bee line for the bedroom to check up on Emily."

"She's sort of been a zombie this whole time. I had to force her to eat."

"She's just worried about what going to happen with Leah."

"The imprint is still there, right?"

"Of course, Leah phasing can't change that. I can already tell it's going to be hard on Sam, though, having to have his ex in his head like that."

"I'm sure Leah isn't jumping for joy either."

"Well, no. I think we've made a little progress with her. Or well, Seth has. He's turning on the baby brother whining act."

"Whatever works at this point is good."

"Yeah, really. I wish she would just get over whatever it that is holding her back. We don't have time for this. The pack should be focusing on the redheaded leech. Sam has us going in turns making patrols around the borders. We can't let newbies sidetrack us. I have to say, they phased at like the worst time."

"Well, go ahead and eat before it gets cold. I just put some freshly browned ground beef on the table." Jared nodded before unwrapping himself from me and fixing his plate.

As Jared was eating his second plate, Sam came out of the bedroom alone. He silently made his plate and sat down at the table. I could see the tightness in his muscles. He looked way overly stressed. The two of them ate in relative silence while I started to clean up the kitchen. I fixed the remaining tacos with everything. I figured once they finally got Seth and Leah back to being human, the two of them would be hungry. I put some wrap over them and slid the plates into the fridge.

"We're going to head back out, Bella. See you hopefully in a little while." He left a kiss on my check before heading out the door. Sam followed behind speaking just before he stepped through the doorway.

"Thank you, Bella." I nodded my head and he closed the door behind him.

I sat on the couch after I finished cleaning. Emily was still in her room, and I was left with nothing to do. I reluctantly turned on the television. I didn't think much would be on and shocker, I was right. I settled on the news station out of Port Angeles. The pretty blonde tried to look somber as she delivered her report.

"_Police reports account for 7 dead and another 10 reported missing in Seattle. The crime spree is stumping police with no leads to follow. All victims seem to be picked at random with no pattern to be found. Police speculate that…"_

I switched the channel. I really wasn't in the mood to listen about death and sorrow. I had enough life or death drama issues of my own.

While flipping channels, I was startled by a chorus of howls. I jumped off the couch and headed back toward the kitchen. The backdoor was already being opened when I reached the room. The boys started to flood through the small doorway. Embry, Quil, Jacob and someone I was shocked to recognize as Seth came in first. Seth the sweet, little boy I had not seen for awhile was much, much taller. He was still a bit gangly looking, not fully filling out his new height. His hair looked to be in knots with a few leaves sticking out of it.

After realizing that I was gawking at the kid, I went to heat up his food. I placed the plate in front of him and he immediately began to scarf down the tacos.

"Thank you," he muttered through his bites.

"You're most welcome. And welcome to the pack."

"Thanks!" he said excitedly. I was a bit taken back by his enthusiasm.

"He thinks it's cool that he's a werewolf," Jacob answered my confused look.

"Oh, well, that's nice. You know that he likes it."

"Leah's not too happy though," Seth said in between tacos.

"I'd imagine not."

"What, you don't want to join the pack, Bells?" Jacob asked with his namesake smile.

"No, I like being an imprint just fine, thanks."

"Imprint, that's what you guys were saying about Emily, right?"

"Yeah, Seth, it's finding your soul mate," Quil answered quietly.

"So that means that Quil here is going to be your cousin one day in the far future," Embry snickered and Jacob joined him. Quil simply glared at his best friends.

"My cousin? If Emily is Sam's, and Lynn is married, that doesn't leave any more girl cousins."

"Sure it does, Seth, think harder," Jared added, walking into the kitchen. He was followed my tense Sam and lastly Leah. She wore a scowl and glare that had me looking back to sweet Seth very quickly.

"Well, there's only Lynn's daughter's left, Melissa and Claire. But they're only four and two." Quil hung his head and sighed.

"You imprinted or whatever the fuck this shit is on one of our little cousins?" Leah roared.

Quil nodded a little. "Yeah, on Claire-bear."

"You sick pervert!" She growled.

"It's not like that!" He shouted back. "I don't think of her romantically, just as a baby sister or cousin."

"This imprinting crap is ridiculous. Could it ruin a few more lives?"

"Claire's life isn't ruined and mine certainly isn't," Quil defended.

"Has imprinting ever been done without fault or hurt?" That cause the whole room pretty much to look away. Imprinting had its perks and positives, but there were downfalls to anything. "That's what I thought." The room was silent for a moment before a growl echoed in the room.

"Lee-lee, was that your stomach?" Seth asked chuckling.

"Shut it, Seth."

"Leah," I spoke quietly, "would you like some tacos? I saved you some." She looked over at me with wide eyes like she'd just noticed me.

"Bella Swan?"

"Yes."

"You're who they were thinking of earlier?"

"Maybe…"

"Does your dad know you're dating a werewolf?"

"Nope."

"Oh, all right. Yeah, I'd love some tacos. Thanks."

"Not a problem. Just so you know, you'll be eating like a pig from now on if you're anything like the guys."

"Great," she grumbled. She quickly ate her meal, scowling at anyone that stared as she did so.

"Embry, you're up next," Sam said walking back into the kitchen. I hadn't even noticed that he'd left. I assumed he went to check on Emily again. I couldn't believe she was still hiding in there.

"Up next for what?" I asked.

"Patrol, I'm taking over for Paul."

"Oh, that's why it's so quiet." The boys all laughed in agreement.

Embry slipped out the door and the room started to get over its uncomfortable silence. I was wondering why Sam wasn't saying anything. Weren't there things he needed to tell Leah and Seth? He stood there frozen, staring at nothing. Jacob and Quil were telling Seth all the perks to being a wolf. Leah was glaring at the backdoor. I started to think that she probably wanting to be anywhere other than where she was, but a nipping at the back of my neck made me loose that train of though instantly.

Jared had made his way behind me, pulling my body flush with his own. He started to murmur sweet nothings into my ear. I closed my eyes and breathed in his earthy scent. I always felt safe and content with him so close. I started to drift away in my mind. I subconsciously heard the door open, but gave it no thought. I ignored the sudden silence as well. But the stream of curse words was enough to bring me back. I opened my eyes to see what the fuss was over.

"Well, shit," I mumbled.


	27. But why him!

**Author's Note:** See, I told you I wouldn't make you wait so long!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

_Well, shit was right. Did Paul really just imprint on Leah? Did the imprint gods really hate our pack that much that every imprint came with a heavy case of drama? _I couldn't see any good coming from this imprint.

I heard a low growl emit from Sam. Yeah, that was going to be awkward.

Paul's head snapped to look at Sam. His eyes widen and he shook his head a few times. "Fuck."

"Paul," Sam said warningly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Sam."

"Outside."

"Hey, Sam man, you know it can't be helped. They don't have any choice." I tried to reason with my Alpha as he looked as if he could rip Paul's head off.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Leah questioned.

"No. Paul, go outside now." Sam ordered.

With one last look at Leah, Paul headed for the door, head down. Leah looked like she wanted to go after Paul, but she also looked confused as to why she felt that way. Sam examined Leah critically before leaving out the door himself. I didn't think Sam and Paul being alone outside right now was a good idea.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to go make sure nothing…bad happens out there."

"I want to know what the fuck is going on!" Leah growled.

"Bella baby, can you go wait in the living room. I don't think it's safe for you to be in here right now." She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Please, new wolves don't have the best control." Bella, surprisingly, nodded and retreated to the other room. "Jacob, explain to Leah." He groaned, but he could get over it. He would be taking over the Beta position as soon as things with the redheaded leech were over. And he needed to start picking up some more responsibility in preparation for that.

I headed out the backdoor wearily, half expecting to find them both in wolf form already going at it. Instead I heard their voices just inside the tree line. I jogged over to them. Sam stopped talking and turned his head at my approach.

"Jared?"

"I just thought there should be a referee, you know just in case." He nodded and turned back to Paul.

"You hurt and I will make you wish for death. Are we clear on that?"

"Yeah, Sam. Though I'm pretty sure if I hurt her, this feeling inside my chest would be enough to make me want my own death."

"Lee-lee is a good person, I don't want you fucking with her."

"I don't want to fuck with her, I want to know her, to be with her."

"I know how you treat girls, Paul."

"And I wouldn't do that to her. That girl in there just took over my life; I won't screw up and treat her like some piece of meat. So if that's what's got you so riled up, don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it. Leah is important to me, and I don't think you're the person to take care of her."

"In case you didn't hear her thoughts like I did, she doesn't want someone to take care of her. She seems like the awfully independent type to me." I had to agree with Paul there. "And besides, what you think doesn't really matter, does it? She's my imprint, not yours, so back off."

"I won't back off. Just because I imprinted on Emily doesn't mean that I lost all my feelings for Leah. And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch her heart get broken again."

"I won't break it. She's my imprint. I only want to make her happy."

"You'll screw up, you always do, Paul."

"Hey, I don't always screw up. And I certainly won't this."

"Sam, come on, give him a shot. You know that imprinting will change how he acts. The imprint wouldn't let him treat Leah like he did those girls. He'll be whatever she needs, Sam. You know that. So why don't we all head inside."

"Sounds good to me. I already feel antsy being away from her. Is it always like this?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, so get used to it. Even being in the next room feels unsettling. If Bella is in the same house as me I have to be touching her, even if it's only holding her hand. Your imprint's presence is like air, you need it to survive." Paul nodded and turned to leave back for the house. I looked back at Sam. He was glaring at a tree, lips forming a hard line, breathing hard. I gave Paul a minute to get out of hearing distance.

"Sam?"

"What?" He growled.

"There's nothing to be done, you know that."

"I know and that's what's so infuriating."

"You also know that the imprint will keep him from hurting him. Honestly, I would be more concerned about his wellbeing. She seems like a real firecracker that one does. I don't think she'll be going easy on him."

A small grin formed on his face. "No, I don't suppose she will. I just hate that it's Paul. His temper is better than we he first phased, but still it is nothing to be proud of. I don't want her hurt. He just doesn't have enough control. Hell, he doesn't have enough respect. He uses girls, Jared."

"He _used_ to use girls, Sam. He won't anymore. He'll be true to her."

"But why him?!"

"Well, he was one of only two unimprinted wolves."

"Why not Embry then? Embry's a good kid. He is what Leah deserves, a good-natured, considerate guy. Not Paul, the asswipe."

"Obviously Embry isn't her soul mate. Paul is and you're going to have to accept that."

"I don't want to."

"You sound like a five year old, Sam. What next, are you going to stomp you foot?"

"I want better for her."

"You don't know what Paul's capable of. He might end up being a really great guy, Sam. Finding his imprint might be just what he needed to mature up."

"I don't want it to be Leah that has to put up with him until he does get it together. And what if he doesn't. Leah deserves someone whole, someone that already has it together. Paul will screw up, I know that. It's all he does. He doesn't take anything serious. He fights any chance he can. He's not right for her. I don't want him anywhere near her."

"That's not for you to decide. The choice has been made. Now what happens is up to the two of them." He huffed, but otherwise remained silent.

"Sam, we can't be at odds with one another. I need the pack at its best right now. It may sound selfish, but I need you to get over this and get over it fast. Bella, _my imprint_, is in danger. I need my brothers unified behind me, Sam."

Sam sighed heavily. "You're right, Jared. As much as I hate what happened, we have more important things on our plate already. I can deal with Paul later. Bella's life should be at the forefront of the pack's focus."

"You shouldn't deal with Paul, later. There's nothing to deal with. You've said your two cents to him. He knows that you still care for Leah and that if he hurts her, you hurt him in return. There's nothing else you can do, Sam. The only responsibility you have to Leah is as her Alpha. You can't get in the way of an imprint. It goes against pack law."

"You're right, damn it, you're right. Why do you have to be right?"

"Well, for a little while longer at least, I'm your Beta. It's my job to be right when you're wrong. Though I have to say, I think this is the first time this has happened."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure it won't be the last. Not where this is involved. I'm going to need you to keep me straight with those two, even after Jacob takes your position."

"Whatever you need, Sam, you know I'll do it."

"I know, Jared. You've been a great a brother. I'm glad that you phased first out of the rest of them. I'm not sure what I would have done with them if I didn't have you right behind me."

"You would have done just fine, Sam."

"Still, I'm glad to call you my pack brother."

"I feel the same. Now can we go inside? I think I've been away from Bella as long as I can stand." He chuckled.

"Yeah, let's go back. I've got to figure out how to get Emily out of this funk. I don't think she's going to be herself until she knows that Leah doesn't completely hate her."

We headed for the house and again I found myself approaching the sound of yelling. Sam and I shared a look before sprinting for the backdoor.

Walking into the kitchen, I surveyed the room. Leah was being held back by Seth and Embry. Jacob was standing in front of a surprisingly hurt looking Paul. I quickly assumed that Leah didn't take the imprint news well. Looking around, I finally found what I was searching for. The only part I could see was her eyes and up. The rest of my Bella was hidden behind the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. I was actually surprised that she wasn't in the middle of the kitchen trying to make everyone work things out rationally. Things must have really gotten ugly if she stayed in the living room like I wanted. I walked through the warzone, heading straight for my imprint. She quickly attached herself to my side.

"I'm sorry for rejecting you after you told me about the imprinting," she whispered. I looked down at her confused. We were way past that, or so I thought.

"What, baby?"

"It's just I can see how much Leah rejecting Paul is hurting him. It's written all over his face. I can't believe I did that to you, or that you could want me after I did."

"Bella, I'll always want you no matter what."

"I know, and for that I feel very lucky and blessed."

"Trust me, I'm the lucky one. But back to the topic at hand, what exactly happened in there?" I couldn't really get anything out of the yelling. I think Leah at that point was just yelling about anything and everything she could.

"Well, Jacob explained that Paul imprinted on her. Then the yelling began. And to be honest, it really hasn't stopped."

"So she didn't imprint on him then?"

"Not from what I gathered. I think she could feel the imprint, maybe even stronger than us other imprints, but I don't think she imprinted herself. Maybe her wolf side can just better recognize Paul's imprint."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Though I have to say it would have made things a lot easier if she would have imprinted as well."

"What did Sam have to say? You two were out there for awhile."

"I tried to make him see sense of things, that basically he can't do anything but accept it and move on."

"Yeah, Jacob and Quil tried to make Leah see sense too. She didn't really take that well. I think it made things worse. And things really did get worse when Paul came back in."

"What happened then?"

"She basically told him to get lost. She doesn't want to be a wolf and she doesn't want one for a soul mate either."

"And Paul?"

"All but begged her to give him a shot. I've never heard him sound so vulnerable. It was like seeing a whole new Paul. It was weird."

"Yeah, getting an imprint tends to bring out a different part of you."

"Being an imprint does that too." I placed a small kiss on her lips.

"And what about Emily? Has she come out of her room?"

"No, and I'm getting concerned. What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She's afraid that Leah hates her even more now that she knows the truth."

"Everyone just needs to accept what's happened and move on. They all need to get over themselves and think about everyone else."

"I agree, but I don't see that happening."

"It will if I have something to say about it."

"Bella…" I didn't like the sound of that. Leah was furious from what I could tell from the constant stream of yelling and curse words flowing through the house. Paul had to be nearing his breaking point soon. And Sam, well, I'd never seen him lose his cool, but that didn't mean it wasn't possible. Emily's face was proof of that. I didn't want Bella sharing that fate.

"Someone has to do something."

"But does that someone have to be you, babe?"

"I think it does. So if you'll excuse me, I'm getting a headache from all the yelling." She pulled herself out of my arms and headed into the kitchen full of wolves. I followed her like the little puppy I was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Paul! Will Bella straighten everyone out? Can someone get Leah to come around? Will Emily get out of her self pity funk? And what about Victoria, she's still lurking around out there somewhere.


	28. I’ve got this under control

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I watched as my Bella stalked into the kitchen. The arguing was still going on and no one even noticed us enter the room. After surveying the kitchen, Bella stalked back off into the hallway. I remained where I was in the kitchen wondering what should be done. It was a fiery circle of yelling. Leah told Paul to bug off, Paul begged Leah to give him a chance, Sam told Paul to pull back and give her space, Leah told Sam off for getting in her business, Sam again tried to explain how sorry he was to Leah, and then Paul would tell Sam to lay off his imprint. Then the circle would start again. The going back and forth was giving me a headache. I wasn't sure how Embry, Quil and Jacob were standing there so nonchalantly. I thought maybe they'd figured that the threat of physical fighting was over. And so now they sat back and watched the argument as if they were watching a daytime soap opera.

My attention snapped back as I saw movement from the corner of my eye. Bella was dragging a zombie-like Emily out of the hall, passed me and into the kitchen. Once the rest of the room noticed this as well it got eerily quiet.

"Okay, so now that I have your attention, I have a few things to say. First, I want you all to sit down and shut up."

Everyone shared glances, but all eventually and silently sat down. Sam wrapped an arm around Emily. Leah glared at the couple while Paul stared at her longingly. I sure didn't miss the days when I was left wanting Bella with no sign of returned feelings.

"Thank you. We are going to speak one at a time. If you want to add to the conversation you must raise your hand and want to be called on by me. Or if a question is directed at you, then you may have the floor to speak then too."

"What are we, in first grade?" Quil asked, without raising his hand or being directed, might I add.

"I don't want to hear any curse words or name calling either. We speak to one another with respect."

"Bella, really, we are adults you know. You don't have to talk to us like this," Quil whined.

"No voices will be raised and you will remain in your seat, please."

"Bella, are you ignoring me?" Quil asked incredulously.

"Hey stupid, shut up. She won't acknowledge you until you raise your hand," Embry explained in a hushed voice.

"Well, you're no better. You just called me a not very nice name."

"I think you're both proving why she's treating us like children," Jacob muttered under his breath, low enough for Bella not to hear. Quil bit down on his lip. You could just see how hard he was trying his best to refrain from commenting back. All the boys respected and looked up to Bella. They hated being in her disfavor.

Bella's eyes swept the room for any more protests.

"Let's start easy. Leah, why won't you give Paul a chance?"

"He's an asshole." Simple, direct and to the point. My kind of answer.

"Care to elaborate a little?" But not my imprint's kind of answer. Unfortunetly for Leah.

"He bullies other kids, he uses girls for sex and he's an obnoxious ass." Paul sat bouncing in his seat and biting his bottom lip so hard I knew the skin would give way any second, all while waving his hand like a maniac.

"Yes, Paul?" Bella asked patiently.

"I'm not like that anymore." Leah narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Oh really?" Paul nodded his head furiously. "So it wasn't just last week that you slept with my friend and didn't bother to call her when you promised you would. And were you or weren't you rude as hell while we were all in freak mode."

"Freak mode?" Bella asked confused as Leah continued to glare at Paul. Poor Paul looked stumped how to respond. I had told him several times over that being an ass would come back to bite him one day, but did Paul listen? Nope, he didn't.

"She's talking about being in wolf form, baby," I answered her quietly when it became apparent that Leah didn't plan to answer.

"Oh, you're not a freak, Leah." Leah turned her gaze from Paul to Bella.

"Yes, I am," she growled.

"No, you're not. You're a chosen one, just as the boys are."

"Why am I the only girl? I'll tell you, I'm a freak among the freaks!"

"No, if anything you're more important. The first of your kind. The ancestors must have thought you were special enough to bestow such an honor on you."

"I don't want to be special. I want to be normal."

"Well, you're not, so get over it!" Bella yelled. I couldn't believe my Bella was shouting at a new werewolf. She knew the dangers of doing such a stupid thing. But I could see in my imprints eyes that she knew what she was doing, that she was provoking Leah on purpose. I just wished that I knew what that purpose was.

"Get over it? Shut the hell up!"

"No, not until you get it through your thick skull. You're a werewolf. Your ex-boyfriend belongs with your cousin. You don't get a normal life anymore. Paul's your soul mate."

"Stop it. Just stop saying those things. None of them are true."

"They all are."

"I hate this, all of it. I don't want any of it. You can have this shit filled life and shove it." Leah was getting angrier and angrier. Her shaking was beginning to really worry me. She had zero control and all that anger was currently directed at my imprint. I was ready to pounce at any moment, prepare for the worst.

"This is your life, no one else's."

"Who do you think you are talking to be like this? I'm pretty sure I can tear you to pieces with very little effort," Leah snarled. That was it. I'd had enough. I stood up to block Bella from Leah's piercing eyes.

"She's my imprint, so back off!" I roared back. Bella stood tall and look expressionlessly at Leah.

"Jared, honey, sit down," Bella said resting a hand on my arm. "I've got this under control." Leah growled at her words.

"Bella–"

"Please."

One word and I was done. I sat down, not happy with the situation. I would do anything she wanted but this was pushing my limits. Leah had practically threatened my Bella. One misstep and Leah would find out just how powerful a werewolf was and how protective of our mates we are. Paul would probably attack immediately, with Sam and Seth close behind. But I would have Jacob on my side. He wouldn't let anyone threaten Bella either. That would mean I would have Embry and Quil too, those two followed Jacob in anything he did. Looked like it would be a pretty even fight, but my team would have more experience on its side.

My attention was brought back from my internal strategizing by Bella's voice.

"Leah, I can see how this is hard for you. You're life just got turned completely upside down and inside out. You have a right to be angry at how the world has proved to be ugly to you, but you can't hold onto that anger. It will destroy you. You're life has a greater purpose than you could have ever imagined and you're going to accept it."

"Why should I?"

"You should for your own good first off, but also for the pack's benefit. And if neither of those are reason enough for you, how about for your brother's well being. You think you're scared or confused? What about Seth? He's just a kid, only fourteen. That's the youngest any pack in tribe history has had. Don't you think he looks to his sister for direction on how to handle things?"

Leah stood silently still. She closed her eyes and let out a deep, calming breath. Turning her, she looked Seth over for any physical ailments.

"Seth, are all right?"

"Yeah, Lee, though I wish you would be too. I don't like seeing you so upset. Can you imagine how proud Dad is going to be? He loves the legends; he used to tell them to us all the time. And for you to be a girl and a wolf, it's going to blow his mind. I think he'll be amazed at your honor."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do. I think we should hurry this little shindig along, so then we can go talk with him."

"Maybe you're right. He'll be shocked, that's for sure. Going home does sound good right about now."

"Then if you sit down, we can pick up where we left off," Bella suggested.

Leah sat down slowly. "And where was that exactly?"

"Why you won't give Paul a chance?"

"Oh, that again. Great," she muttered.

"Paul, would you like to explain why you're different now?"

"Yes, please." Well, that right there showed it. Paul never said please or thank you unless maybe it came to food. And then it was only a rarely, not an always, or even a mostly.

"Go on then," Bella encouraged. I swear she's the most amazing creature on the planet. And she's mine.

"Leah, I know I haven't always been a good guy. I just– I'm…I'll happily change for you. I don't want any other girl but you. I've been a scum, I know, but I'm ready to change for the better. I did use girls for sex, and I don't have an excuse. I'm a jerk, an asshole, you're right. But I don't be that person anymore. I want to be someone that you'll accept, that you'll want. And I won't bully the kids anymore. It's just that that's where I've found my fun lately. Being a werewolf isn't always the most fun thing in the world. And then being around all the imprinted pairs can get sickening. I just find my entertainment in places that I shouldn't."

"You're right, places you shouldn't go anywhere near. Why are you such an asshole? You're not special, why do you get to take everything out on the world if I'm not?"

"I've always been like this, being a wolf has just added to my anger management issues."

"And what makes you have these issues? No one's an ass for no reason. What's your sob story?" She asked cruelly.

"Leah, back off of him some. Don't be so mean to the guy," Seth pleaded.

"Fine, what's your deal?"

"I guess what they say is true, the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

"So you have daddy issues, that it?"

"Yeah, daddy issues, that's right. I hate my sperm donor more than anything, and that includes leeches. He's never at home, always gone on business trips as my mom would tell my brother and me." He stopped to laugh humorlessly. "You know the funny thing about that? My dad hasn't had a job in five years. So where does he go you might ask? Off with the whores he finds that will let him mooch off of them before they wise up and kick his sorry ass out. Then he comes home with his tail between his legs until he can find another free ride with the next dumb slut. When he's home, he insults my mom, trashes our house and ignores my little brother that so desperately crazes the damn man's attention. So excuse me if I don't want to run home to my father like you do! Not all of us have a nice little family we go home to every night. Some of us avoid going home if at all possible. So stop your bitching and realize there are other people out in the world that have it just as bad if not worse than you!" He stopped yelling and turned to stare at the wall. His breathing had become heavy and he was slightly shaking.

The whole room sat in a stunned silence. I knew Paul had issues with his mostly absent father, but damn. I never knew it was that bad, that disturbing. I never would have guessed that Paul had the control to keep all that from us for so long. He was an ass majority of the time, but if anyone had an excuse to have anger issues, I'd say Paul was the guy to have it.

"Is that all true?" Leah asked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to load that all on you like that. Just thinking of him gets me riled up."

"No don't be sorry. You're right, I've got a great home life. As much as the rest of this sucks, at least I have them to count on."

"You could count on me too if you'd let yourself."

"I don't trust you."

"You don't know me. Not the real me at least. Can't you let me earn your trust? I'll do anything," he pleaded.

"I don't know."

"Leah, please, I'm just asking for a chance, one chance. I'm not even asking for us to date or for you to love me or anything like that. I'm just asking for you to try and trust me and to try and let us be friends. I'd settle for friends with no problem. We can work up to other stuff if and when you're ready. Or not, it's totally up to you."

"One chance is all you get. I'm not just handing you my friendship, you have to earn it, along with my trust. And this doesn't mean that you can follow me around like some lost puppy either. I say when, where, and how we hang out. And it won't be a lot, I can tell you that. At least not until I can trust you some."

"I can agree to that. You call and I'll come running."

"Fine, whatever." Leah didn't look completely put off my the idea of sharing time with Paul, but she certainly didn't look happy about it either.

"Great! See talking things out helps. Leah, just don't shut him out." Bella turned to look back at me. "You'll regret it later if you do. You can trust me on that." I gave her a small smile. That was the past, we'd moved on, but I knew she still felt guilty about our time lost and my hurt heart.

"I agreed to give him a small window of my time. So I think it's time to move your lecture slash yelling bananza onto someone else."

"Okay. Thank you for listening, Leah, and giving Paul a chance."

"Yeah, sure," Leah grumbled staring out the window.

"Paul, are you content with this arrangement?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Bella," he beamed at my imprint. I have to say it was weird to see Paul smile with such…happiness. Usually he only smiled at the expense of someone else and then it was only a smirk.

"Then we'll move on. Sam, you've got to stop the glaring at Paul. He couldn't control imprinting anymore than you could. You should focus on the fact that Leah, regardless if she actually wants it, has someone that will always care for her, defend her and support her. She'll never be in need or unprotected again. You should be happy that she has the opportunity to move on and be happy, and not be alone any longer. Sam, you can't expect her to hold on to the memory of what you two once shared. It's not fair for her or for Emily. You have your imprint, so you need to let go of Paul's. To move on, she needs you to let go of her. You don't get a say in her life any longer other than as her Alpha, and if you're lucky and she allows you, as her friend. But you can't wrongly use Alpha power over her either. You have to treat her just as you do all the guys."

"I know you're right, Bella, but it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because she's not one of the guys, she's Lee-lee." Leah growled at his once used nickname for her. "We dated for three years, we planned on getting married. I can't treat her like I don't care more for her. She's still important to me."

"Funny, it didn't see like I was important or that you cared when you dropped me for my cousin," she seethed.

"I explained that," Sam said through his teeth. "It was imprinting. It showed that I belong with Emily and that you and I were not meant to be. I just couldn't explain that to you at the time."

"Well, your sorry magical explanation sucks. It doesn't help any, Sam."

"What would help, Leah?" Bella asked gently.

"That it wasn't my freaking cousin he left me for first off."

"There's nothing that can change that, I'm sorry. That's something you, yourself have to accept, so that you can move on." From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob raise his hand. Bella saw it too.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Can I say some things that I think might help?" She nodded. "Leah, I know how you feel probably closer than anyone else here can or does. I think you and I should talk privately."

"Hell no!" Paul interjected. Jacob turned to look at Bella. If I didn't know better I would say they exchanged a conversation through only their eyes. She nodded.

"I think Jacob's right. Leah, would you be willing to go outside with Jacob and talk. I think he could give you some personal insight that no one else here can give you."

"Sure, why not. It's got to better than sitting here."

Leah followed Jacob out the backdoor. Jacob had lost Bella due to my imprinting. But he's found his own happiness with Kim once he was open to new love. Though she still irked me the wrong way sometimes, the two of them had seemed to work out their issues. She didn't come onto me anymore, and for that I was thankful. Her insensitiveness was hurting Jacob the most, but it also affected my Bella. But in the last few weeks Jacob's thoughts while phased about Kim were always positive and happy.

Paul stared at the door helplessly. Sam gazed down at the table shamelessly. Emily's eyes were glazed over as she looked at nothing. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb appeared to be thumb wrestling out of boredom. And poor, young Seth looked around the room nervously. I think he felt anxious being without his sister and Jacob. The two he was closest to out of everyone present.

"Quil, Embry," Bella said. Their heads popped up in attention. "Why don't you two take Seth into the living room and play that new game you got last week." Both boys' eyes widen with excitement. I didn't know if it was because they were being dismissed from the talk or because of getting to play their game. I would have bet it was a combination of the two.

"Yeah, come on, Seth. This game is amazing," Quil said. The three of them went and I was left in the kitchen with Bella, Sam and Emily.

"So I'll cut to the chase. Emily, why are you acting this way?"

"I'm scared of losing him." Her voice scratchy, perhaps from crying, I wasn't sure.

"That's a fair enough concern. Sam, do you intend on leaving Emily for Leah?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Do you plan to be unfaithful or try to start anything with Leah now that she's a wolf and the truth is out?"

"No, Bella, I don't," he glared at my imprint. "And I don't appreciate your questions either."

Bella ignored his last sentence. "See, Emily, he has no intentions of leaving you. You won't be losing Sam. Now what else is bothering you?"

"Leah," Emily sighed.

"Leah? What about her? She was right in front of you and you said nothing. Your cousin, your once best friend, knows the truth. Instead of hiding in your room or staying silent, you should be trying to talk to her, to make up with her, to be friends again. The only thing keeping the two of you apart now is yourselves. There are no lies or secrets in your way. You've got Sam, but now she has the chance to be happy with Paul."

"She hates me," Emily sniffled into Sam's chest.

"Talk to her."

"I just feel so guilty around her. I took away the life she wanted. I took Sam."

"You didn't take him. You were, in a way, given him. Just as I was given Jared and now Leah was given Paul. If you hadn't come along, what do you think would be happening right now? Leah could have been married to Sam before Paul phased and imprinted her. Now what kind of mess would that have been? A huge one. The ancestors or fates or whoever know what they're doing. Everything is as it should be except your relationship with her. You're not just cousins any longer Emily. Just as the boys are all brothers, we imprints are all sisters. Or we should be in any case."

"You're right, I'm just scared. I'm scared that she'll reject me. That even with the truth that she'll never want to talk to me."

"Well, if you don't take that chance, Emily, then you'll never know. Either way you'll be without her as your friend. At least trying gives you a chance of having your best friend back."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good, Emily. That's good, sweetheart."

"And you!" Bella bellowed. "You have got to let her go. For everyone's sakes. I know you only want to protect her, but that's not your job anymore. It hasn't been for awhile now. You glaring at Paul or trying to control Leah, that's only going to hurt you in the end. You're going to push Leah even further away. And if you want to have any sort of friendship with her, which I betting you do, then you have to let her make her own decisions and not interfere with Paul.

"I'll try."

"Don't try, do," Bella scolded.

I couldn't believe the backbone on my imprint. None of us guys would be so direct with our Alpha the way she had done that day. I was proud of her. It filled my heart to know that I could call such an amazing woman my own.

"Okay, I'll do."

"Good. Now, I'm tired, my wrist is still a little sore and I'm ready to go home. Jared, can we leave now?"

"We want to keep you on the res as much as possible," I explained. "But we can go to my house and you can relax or take a nap."

"That sounds good to me."

So after the longest, most eventful day of all time, or at least of my life thus far, I left Sam's house for my own with my incredible imprint by my side.


	29. Top rule to remember

**Author's Note:** I know I'm awful for making you all wait so long. For some reason I just can't find the inspiration to write this story. I know where it's going, but I just have more fun writing the other stories I have going on. I'll try by hardest to not make you wait another month for the next one. This chapter is a little short, but I didn't want to drag it out unnecessarily just to have a larger word count.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

Bella and I hung out at my house for a few hours, until she needed to head back home to fix dinner for Charlie. I went with her, naturally, as she couldn't be left unprotected for even a minute. Bella quickly moved toward the kitchen.

"You want help, babe?"

"No I'll be okay. Why don't you watch television with my dad?"

I fought a shudder. "Uh, sure, I can do that."

Charlie and I got along fine, but I tried to avoid alone time with him. I was the guy sleeping with his daughter, whether he knew it or not, and he owned a vault full of guns and ammunition. Plus I felt like almost every conversation played out like an interrogation.

I watched Bella glide around the kitchen for a minute before walking into the living room. Charlie sat in his recliner watching a baseball game. I took a seat on the couch, closest to the door.

"Jared," Charlie grunted.

"Evening, Chief."

"What did you kids do today?"

"Well, Bella went on a hike with her friends from high school. Then we met up and hung out with some friends in La Push."

"A hike, our Bella?" I didn't miss the 'our' in his sentence. I liked that. He was obviously okay with my relationship with Bella. He realized we shared her, that she was the most important thing in both of our lives. Some father's had trouble letting go of their little girls, and it sounded like Charlie was on his way to acceptance. Not that I planned on proposing anytime soon. We were young and had plenty of time for that stuff. Plus young marriages freaked Bella out.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't sound like her thing. It was actually her idea. With them all leaving, Bella set up the hike as a last time they could all hang out."

"That was good idea. I'm glad to hear she spent time with her old friends before she can't any longer."

"Yep, I think she had a good time."

"She came back in one piece, which I wouldn't have thought possible."

"She did fall and hurt her wrist a bit, but you know Bella, refuses to show weakness if she can help it."

"Now that sounds a bit more like what I'd expect."

We settled into a comfortable silence after that. Charlie and I didn't have too much in common. I enjoyed sports on occasion but not like the chief did. In reality the only thing we shared was our love for Bella. But really that was enough.

"It's ready, you two come and get it," Bella called from the kitchen.

Charlie and I both made our way to the kitchen. We each took our respective seat beside Bella. She already had our plates dished out for us. My plate of course held the most food by a landslide. Quickly we all dug in. It was as always delicious. Though I knew Bella didn't want to get married anytime soon, and I was perfectly okay with that, I couldn't help but hope we'd move in together relatively soon. I wanted to fall asleep to her steady breathing every night, wake up to her strong heartbeat each morning, and eat her amazing, mouthwatering cooking all meals. Of course there was plenty in between those three things that I wanted too. Basically I couldn't wait to start my life with her with or without a piece of paper stating she was mine. Bella already belonged to me and I belonged to her. If she decided to never get married I would be fine.

After dinner Bella and I trailed up to her room, keeping the door open for Charlie's sake. I used her cell to call Embry. Before Bella and I left Sam's, we planned for Embry to patrol around the Swan residence and surrounding area while I left for La Push for a few hours. Sam wanted me to help with Seth and Leah's training since I was still technically beta. I felt reluctant to leave Bella at first, but Sam convinced me it was in her best interest.

_"Don't you want the two of them trained the best we can?"_

_"Yeah, but can't the others handle it. I don't like not being with her, Sam. You've got to understand that."_

_"Paul fights with muscle and impulsive. Jacob is strong and a natural, but he still doesn't have down all the techniques. The others work hard, but none are as technical of fighters as you are. You need to teach them, Jared. The only way they can help protect your imprint is if they have all the tools they need to fight to the best of their abilities."_

* * *

So with that I found myself running back to Forks. I sometimes wondered how Charlie never noticed how I appeared and disappeared without the aid of a car. He never questioned it, so I certainly didn't bother with unnecessary lies.

I arrived at Sam's and didn't bother phasing back. I just stayed inside the tree line and let out low howl. Within a few minutes, Sam, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Leah came out of the house. Once in the trees, the guys started to shed their clothes.

"Whoa there, boys. I don't need a free show and I'm certainly not giving one of my own. I'll be down a ways to change. One look from any of you and I'll rip your throats out," she warned, walking away.

"Like we'd want a look, what a bitch," Quil grumbled. Suddenly Quil found himself pushed up against a tree. Paul held him down, shaking greatly.

"You little shit, don't talk about her like that," Paul growled threateningly.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. Just let up."

"Paul, back off. He meant no real harm. Let's phase and get your girl trained," I said, attempting to calm him down and get him refocused on what we were there to do.

"Fine, but I don't want him anywhere near her."

"Oh please, like I'm interested in the bitter –"

"Quil, I don't think you're helping yourself," Jacob interjected. Paul still had Quil in his grips.

"Fine, whatever, I apologize. I'll keep my distance."

"Why don't you just go help Embry, Quil," Sam suggested.

"What, why?" he whined. Quil hadn't been in the pack long enough to know the extent to which Paul's anger could really go. Paul didn't let up easily and he certainly didn't follow the 'forgive and forget' rule. Once you pissed him off, Paul didn't forget easily and I could only imagine how much worse it would be now that he had an imprint to think of.

One look from Sam sent Quil to Forks with his tail between his legs. Our alpha did not being questioned, that was something Quil should have learned in his small time in the pack. It should have been the first thing he learned if he was smart.

With Quil out of sight, Paul calmed down a few notches. We all finished stripping and each phased at will. Sam had to coax Seth a little, as it could be hard to willingly phase on your own the first few times.

We all traveled to an open field on the opposite edge of La Push as where we left Bella's scent. The next five hours consisted of each of us giving Leah and Seth pointers on fighting. Paul's thoughts seemed to be frazzled, something I'd never heard before. I could help but snicker a little as Paul internally freaked when Jacob attacked Leah full force. It took Sam and me pushing him back to keep him from attacking Jacob.

_It's not fucking funny, you ass. That's my soul mate he's going at with razor sharp teeth. You fear for your imprint against the leeches._

_Yeah, because they're after her life. You know Jake isn't going to really hurt her._

_I can't help it. I see her in danger's way and instinct kicks in,_ Paul defended.

_I can hear you, you twerps. And I'm capable of protecting myself._

_Leah, I just can't stand the thought of you hurt._

_Oh shut up, you baby. I'll be fine._

_Leah, you told Bella you would try, _I added.

_Are you going to tattle tale on me to your imprint, Jared? You that whipped?_

_Oh yeah, he most surely is, _Quil inserted.

_You're supposed to be patrolling around Bella's, not butting your nose where it doesn't belong,_ I retorted. _And I tell Bella everything. There shouldn't be secrets in a relationship._

_So you are whipped._

_No I love Bella and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her._

_Whatever, can we just get this training finished?_

I watched as Jacob, Paul and then Sam showed the two newest wolves different attacks. Last it was my turn to put in my two cents.

_All right, top rule to remember. Never take your eyes off your opponent. They're fast, almost as fast as we are. If we loose eye contact, we give them the upper hand. Next, go after the limbs first. If you can disable them, it will make the fight a lot easier on your part. Going straight for the head will get you hurt or killed. You have to immobilize them in some way before going in for the kill._

The training went on for a little while longer. We all took turns attacking them in different ways and combinations. We taught them to work together on a kill and to dual focus, so they knew what they we're seeing and fighting as well as what the other was.

After I made my points, we all disbanded for the night. Paul and Jacob had patrol for the rest of the night, so they stayed phased and headed for the woods. Leah and Seth made their way home. I knew they had to be exhausted; the first week was always the worst for everyone. Sam headed back toward his home and imprint. Quil and Embry stuck around Forks and Bella's until I arrived and then they too headed to their respective homes.

I phased back, pulled on my shorts and scaled up the tree. I soundlessly hopped through my imprint's window. My eyes immediately found her sleeping body. She had wrapped herself in a cocoon of blankets and still she shivered slightly. I climbed into the bed behind her and took her in my arms, instantly warming her up. I would protect her with my life. We had done everything we could to be ready for the redhead. Now it was just a game of wait and see.


	30. A tent?

**Author's Note: **It's late, I know. But the good news is that the next chapter is already done. So send in those reviews and I'll upload chapter 31.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I found myself awake early, too early in the morning. Cracking one eye open, I observed Bella's room trying to figure out why exactly I woke up. After a minute of nothing out of the ordinary, I closed my eye and brought my imprint closer to me. Always found myself burying my face into her hair, loving the sweet aroma of strawberries that it gave off. I was just about to drift back off when I heard a creak in the floorboards. Not opening my eyes, I listened very carefully to the sounds of the house. One key noise was missing: Charlie's snoring. Another creak echoed in the house. This one came closer to Bella's door.

I pulled my arms from around Bella quickly as possible without waking her. Withdrawing from the bed, I hastily scanned the room. I didn't have time to open the window, not without alerting Charlie or Bella. The damn thing screeched nearly every time I used it if I didn't open it painfully slow. I really needed to get some oil for the stupid thing. So internally cursing, I silently sprinted toward the closet. It was the only place big enough for me to hide in.

Just as I finished quietly closing the closet door, I heard the bedroom door to the hallway open. I slowed my breathing while Charlie made his way across the room. Hearing the springs give way under his weight, it sounded as if he'd sat down on the bed.

"Bells…Bella, wake up for me," Charlie said softly. I knew it was very early in the morning and I wondered why the chief would wake her up.

"Hmm," she murmured softly.

"Bella, I need to talk to you for just a minute."

"Jared?" She asked confused, her voice still full of sleep.

"No, Charlie. Why would Jared be here in your room this early in the morning, Isabella?" I winced at the question and held my breath. I didn't want to make a sound after that inquiry. For all I knew he could be dressed and ready for work. That meant he had a loaded handgun on his hip. That would not bode well for me if I was caught while trapped in that closet.

"What? Dad! What are you doing?" Clearly she had full woken up.

"You said Jared's name, why?" He asked pressingly.

"I..I had a dream. You woke me up…" She paused to yawn, though it sounded fake to my ears. "And I wasn't fully awake yet. I thought I was still dreaming."

"Hmph. All right then."

"Dad, it's," she said pausing for what I could only guess was to look at the clock, "not even six o'clock in the morning. What did you need this early?"

"Oh yeah, when I called in to the station this morning, Seattle had called in requesting a little help with their overload of missing people and murder cases. I, along with Hank, am going there for a few days to help out. I want you stay with someone for the two nights I'm gone. Doesn't matter who, or one of your friends can stay here. I just don't want you alone while I'm gone. I'm sure Billy will let you stay there. I would have called to ask myself this morning, but didn't think the old man would be up quite yet."

"Okay, not a problem. I'm sure I can find someone to let me crash at their house."

I was all for volunteering my house. My mom loved Bella. And whether it was from trust or knowing that teenagers will do whatever they want, I knew she would permit Bella to stay over. Plus it would be perfect to have Bella in La Push, not having to have special patrols in Forks, but instead focus on one area. Now that sounded like a good plan. Thank you, Charlie, for leaving town.

"All right, I'll let you get back to sleep. And I'll see you in a few days. Stay safe and call my work cell if you need me for anything."

"I will. You stay safe too, Dad."

"Always do, Bells. See you later."

"Bye."

I heard the springs release, a few steps on the hardwood floor and finally the door closing behind him. I decided to stay hidden in the closet for a few minutes, just to be sure that he wouldn't be returning for anything else. The sound of Bella getting off the bed reached my ears. I listened to her walk across the room and then her opening the loud, stupid window. The front door slammed closed and I knew the coast was then clear. I was about to exit the closet when I heard Bella start to call for me.

"Jared? Jared, where did you go? Are you out there?" She called out the window.

Smirking, I decided to play with her a bit; see if she could find me. But then my stomach started to rumble, ruining my game.

"What was that?"

My stomach responded with a loud growl. She walked toward the closet door, each step cautious. Swiftly the door swung open and my Bella stood in its doorway.

"Hungry are we?"

"Apparently so," I answered.

"Well, let's feed you then. I won't be able to go back to sleep with that stomach of yours growling at me."

"Thanks, babe."

"Yeah, yeah," she said leading me out the door.

–––––––––––––––––––

So Bella feed me a quick breakfast and we headed back upstairs for a few more hours of sleep. Again I woke up before her. Being a wolf, your body learns quickly to work off of little sleep, what with all the patrolling we do.

I lay there holding her body close to me thinking of what might happen in the coming days. We didn't know exactly when Victoria would strike, but we anticipated it would be very soon. At least if our plan worked. Charlie heading out of town couldn't have been any better. Bella could spend all her time in La Push under constant wolf protection without any question. I knew Sam would like if she spent as much time in the clearing where we planted her scent as possible. We need the scent to stay relatively fresh. And at night, I would be able to hold her to me with no worries.

–––––––––––––––––––

After Bella woke up and got ready, she packed a couple of bags for her La Push sleepover. It hadn't been too hard to convince her that my place would be best.

"Charlie would rather I stayed with Jake and Billy. He trusts Billy. And I know he'll ask Billy when he gets back if I stayed with him."

"He said it didn't matter which friend, so tell him you stayed somewhere else."

"Don't you think my dad will ask which friend's house I stayed at?"

"Just tell Kim or Leah's house."

"One, I don't really get along with Kim, so I've never mentioned her before. Two, I only just yesterday met Leah. My dad knows that we've never hung out. Therefore, it would seem highly suspicious if I supposedly stayed with either of them."

"All right, say Emily's then."

"I stayed at a house with an engaged couple?" She asked doubtfully.

"You can say that Sam had to go out of town too, so it seemed perfect that the two of you would stay with each other."

"Pretty coincidently, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but it's not like he's going to complete a full investigation on where you stayed while he was gone."

"I suck at lying, Jared."

I couldn't help but chuckled. "I don't know about that, that fake yawn to buy you more time to think earlier with your dad seemed to work pretty well."

She cracked a small smile. "You caught that, huh?"

"Yeah, I did. We're lucky that Charlie didn't. Though, maybe we're not. He's our chief of police and he can't even spot his eighteen year old daughter lying."

She gave me a small shove. "Oh shut up."

"So, you're staying with me?"

"Yes, I'm staying with you. And your parents won't care?"

"Nope, and if for some reason they do, we'll sneak you in my room."

"And how would I get to the second floor?"

"No worries, I'll get you there somehow."

* * *

So as it turned out, Sam had a different idea about where Bella would sleep after hearing of Charlie's temporary departure. And let me say Bella wasn't thoroughly impressed with his idea.

"A tent?" She asked blankly.

"Yes, that way you will be in location at all times. We don't want to chance the leeches attacking when you're not there fully protected."

"So we're all going to sit in that field until she shows? What about food and stuff?"

"We can take some supplies with us."

"That's a lot of food."

"Not everyone will be there. The wolves will take rotating turns in the field. Plus some will continue to patrol all of La Push, while others go on break."

Bella gave out a loud, annoyed sigh, "Fine, but it better not be PB and J's the whole time." All the wolves busted out laughing, and even Sam cracked a smile.

"I'm sure you and Emily can whip up a few other ideas before we head out. We'll set out for the spot around one o'clock. That gives everyone four hours to get whatever they need ready."

While the girls went to the grocery store with Seth and Jacob joining to be watch out, I, along with a few of the guys, planned the next few days.

"We have eight wolves. I want Leah and Seth to always be with Jared, Paul, Jacob or myself. Jared, did you have any thoughts on how to work things?"

"I was thinking four pairs rotating. Two will be on free time, sleeping or whatever they want. Another pair will patrol La Push's borders. Then four will stand guard in the field with Bella. That'll be the order of rotation as well. The fresh, rested pair should be the one's patrolling, so after their free time on break, they'll run the borders. Whichever pair rotated to the field first will rotate to free time, while the other pair stays on at the field to be joined by the two that just got done patrolling."

"So four of us will be on Bella watch at all times. That's good. Four hour shifts sound good to everyone," Sam spoke thoughtfully.

"Only four hours of sleep," Quil whined.

"You can relax a little while in the field; there will be four sets of eyes and ears, so a little leeway can be made," I informed the group. "Plus, you'll get four hours of sleep for every twelve hours, which equals eight hours per a day. That's average, so stop your whining."

"I think Jared's schedule will work perfectly. Paul, if I put you with Leah, will you be too distracted?"

"No–" Paul started to say, but was cut off.

"Hell no, Sam!" Leah yelled.

"Leah, come on, don't be difficult."

"I don't want to be paired with him. I can do this on my own without someone that's going to baby me."

Paul huffed, "I won't baby you; I'll protect you."

"Sam, please give me someone else," Leah pleaded.

Our Alpha looked between the two.

"Think about it, Sam. I'll be more distracted not being able to see her, know where she is and that she's okay."

I could vouch for that reasoning. I already had in mind that my free time would be spent in the field with Bella. It was the four hours of border patrol that would suck. I thought about asking Sam if I could skip out on it, but that wouldn't be fair to everyone else. I would suck it up and pray nothing happened in those four hour stretches.

"Leah, please stick with Paul. If after the first rotation it looks to be a serious issue, we'll switch you around."

"Plus, Leah, no matter if you're actually paired with him or not, you'd still be sharing a mind link with him," I reasoned.

"I forgot about that. There really is no getting away from him, is there?" I shook my head. She looked over at Paul, huffed and left to get what she needed from her house before we all met back up to leave for the field.

Looking at Paul's pitiful facial expression, I felt the edges of my mouth curve, trying to hold back my laughter. She was a tough bitch to have to imprint on. As far as I was concerned, I said hell yeah to fate. Paul needed a woman that could hold her own against him.

"Okay, Paul with Leah. Jacob can stay with Seth. Quil, you're with me. And that leaves Embry and Jared together. Sound all right to everyone?" Sam asked. We all nodded in agreement.

I didn't feel picky about who I paired with. Even in pairs, we all had the same job working together. Though I knew why Sam split the three stooges up. The three tended to goof off a lot more when together, and this wasn't the time for that. Even though I knew that Bella held immense importance in Jacob's mind and he took her safety seriously, I didn't want to chance their immaturity coming to surface with her life on the line. So I felt pleased with Sam's pair assignments.

Sam, Jacob and Quil all said their farewells to their imprints. Kim planned to stay with Emily while we were gone. The two of them would watch over Claire as well. Billy and Harry both came to see their children off too. When all the goodbyes were said and done, we left for the field.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

The battle is coming! Remember…the next chapter is complete. So the faster the reviews come in , the faster the next chapter comes out. 


	31. Come and get me, mutts

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

Eventually we found ourselves all in the open field. Seth and Jacob had the free time shift first, but decided to spend it in the field with Bella, Paul, Leah, Embry, and myself. They helped us set up Bella's tent and unload the two truck's worth of stuff we brought. A couple of sleeping bags, extra clothes, first aid kit, a table and few chairs, some toilet paper per Bella and Leah's request, Bella's tent and personal supply of entertainment all come out of the first truck. The second was full of food and drinks, mostly water. Have to remember to keep hydrated. Some of the guys didn't care about drinking from the river or streams, but I did. I had no clue what peed in there –– Paul no doubt –– and I'd rather be safe rather than sorry with the bottled stuff.

We all seemed to get everything pretty well set up in just the first hour. Bella remained in her tent, setting up her bed area and finding space for the other stuff as well. She would have time to finish it later, right then I thought it best to reestablish her scent on the end part of the trail that led to the field.

I walked over toward her, "Bella?" She looked up from inside her tent. "We should have you walk the trail head a little ways, just to freshen up the scent. I'll phase and run close by on one side, and I'll get Embry to go on your other side."

"All right," she said, climbing out of the tent.

Embry heard me telling her and joined us in our walk to the forest. He took her left flank and I took her right.

"Keep a few hundred yards away, just within eyesight."

"Okay, will do," he said before stepping out of sight to undress and phase.

I turned to Bella. "I just want you to follow the same trail you took yesterday. We'll go about a two miles in and then come back. Take your time and don't hurt yourself please."

"It's not like I ever _try_ to hurt myself. It just happens, Jared," she huffed before turning toward the forest.

Embry and I followed along Bella's sides as she made her way down the trail. Amazingly enough she didn't fall once. I suspected that was because she could focus mainly on her steps without having to keep conversation up like she had with her friends. Plus after my comment, I was sure her stubbornness kept her steady in an effort to prove my words of warning needless.

I could hear Sam and Quil running patrol in my head. Everything appeared quiet in the forest. That worried. Animals could instinctually feel danger approaching. The still and quiet left me feeling on edge; the hair on the back of my neck stood. The silence was deafening by the time Bella was almost down with the hike and back in the field. _It's soon_, I thought.

_I feel it too, _Sam agreed.

_She's coming today. The attack will happen by midnight. I just feel it,_ I thought, flashes of Bella going through my mind. I couldn't lose her.

_Bella will be fine, Jared. Everyone is where they're supposed to be. We're ready for the leeches._

_We won't let anything happen to her,_ Embry promised. _She's too important to all of us._

–––––––––––––––––––

It had taken my imprint nearly two hours to reach the field again. Yeah, that was a pretty long time for a total of four miles, but I had told her take her time in attempt to keep her injury-free. She clearly took my words to heart. Upon arriving back at what we were referring to as 'base', Bella immediately went to the cooler of bottled water.

I instantly realized my mistake. "Damn, babe, I'm sorry. I should have made sure you had some water before having you hike like that."

"It's all right, Jared. I just got hotter than I expected to. Who knew it could get so freaking hot in Washington," she said after gulping down half the bottle. She was right though. The sun bore down hard on us, making it uncharacteristically hot.

"You should be used to hot summers, Bells. Isn't like scorching hot in Arizona?" Jacob joked.

"Yes, but it's a completely different type of heat. You don't sweat as much."

The hour passed, Bella constantly close to my side. Only Jacob, Seth and I remained human. Sam and Quil continued their patrols and Paul, Leah and Embry all scattered around the field in protective stances. I could only assume they used themselves as entertainment through the mind link. A few times I heard Leah's warning growls and Embry's snorted laugh; from just that I knew Paul had thought something he shouldn't have, at least in Leah's opinion.

When the hour was up, Jacob and Seth left for border patrol while Sam and Quil returned to base. The two both phased human long enough to grab a snack and drink before taking up two corners of the field. Embry stayed phased as well, leaving me all alone in human form with my Bella.

Even though it was my break time, I still kept both ears alert to danger. I lay in the tent next to Bella, sharing the headphones of her iPod. I got lost in the lack of sounds in the forest, blocking out the stream of music in my right ear while I ran circles with my thumb over Bella's hand. It felt odd blocking out music only to hear nothingness. I kept waiting for some sound, some movement in the trees. Any signs of life telling us what was happening within the trees.

She pulled me out asking, "After this is all over, do you think we could go to Port Angeles?"

I smiled over at my imprint. Of course we'd do whatever she wanted. "What were you thinking exactly?"

"A date, a real date. We haven't been on one in awhile. It'd be nice to pretend we're both just normal eighteen year olds with no life and death worries."

She was right. There hadn't really been time or opportunities to go out much lately. If we did do something out one of our homes, it typically only consisted of a local café or diner. We didn't really have a romantic relationship since the stuff with Victoria escaladed. It had been all work and very little play for everyone in the pack.

"We'll go wherever you want and do whatever you want. You name it and I'll make it happen."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I know things have been tough recently, but it will all get better real soon. Okay?"

"Okay. I know it will. I just wish she'd leave us alone."

"Nothing will happen to you, Bella. None of us will let it."

"It's not me I'm entirely worried about. God, Seth is only fourteen. I'd die if something happen to him because of me."

"Nothing will happen to him. Trust me, Leah won't let it. And Paul won't let anything come to her. And Paul's a stubborn ass that will refuse to give in himself. So see, nothing to worry about."

"I hope so," she breathed out.

* * *

Four hours passed and I had to leave my Bella behind. Sam reassured me that they would be watching out carefully while I took perimeter patrol with Embry. With my muzzle to the ground, I began to think about every good memory that involved my Bella. First when I nearly ran over her at the bonfire and looked into her eyes and then the power of imprinting like I'd been wishing for. Seeing her truck break down on the side of the road and getting to really hang out with her for first time. The day at the beach and building the sand castles was among my favorites. All the nights snuggled up with her just watching telev–

_All right, all right. We get it. You love Bella and you have a never ending list of amazing memories with her. Can you shut up for a minute so I can hear with my ears and not with my mind? You're clogging up my brainwaves,_ Embry complained.

_You just wait until you, Embry. You'll see that it's not something that can be turned off, _Jacob explained. A few images of him and Kim passed though the link. She had, thankfully, gotten over her little obsession with me and fully accepted Jacob. The two of them were very happy in their relationship now.

_Whatever, it doesn't sound all that appealing to me,_ Seth commented. I could understand his thinking, after all imprinting had nearly destroyed his sister.

_Any relationship has drama, Seth. And any one person that is right for you is worth fighting for. Imprinting doesn't change anything. It gives you the right who, not the what or how. _I explained.

_Seems like a lot of people get hurt though, _he bemused.

_People get hurt in normal relationships every day. It's no different, _Quil stepped in.

_People don't find their soul mate in toddlers. That's different. _I could feel Quil wince at the statement.

_Back off, Seth. Quil couldn't help that, _Embry defended.

_Still, it makes a point that it's just not natural._

_And we are? _I challenge. He had no response to that. We all knew it wasn't necessarily imprinting he was against. It was its effect on his sister's life that he hated. The kid was fiercely loyal, I'd give him that.

_Seth, I know you're hesitant because of what I did to Leah. But you have to understand that in the long run, Lee and I wouldn't have worked. At least not with both of us as happy as we could have with Paul and Emily. Don't you want someone that you know is perfect for you?_

_Maybe, but not yet. I am only fourteen. I have plenty of time to find my soul mate. I'm in no hurry. _

The conversation died down and everyone else went back to focusing on their surroundings. I wondered what Bella was doing. Was she still listening to music? Or reading a book? Or maybe–

An image of her around the table of food, fixing a small meal flooded my mind. She was trying to get Leah to openly talk to Paul, dragging out answers from the female wolf, like she was pulling teeth. Paul stood there taking in every answer, committing them to memory. The view changed back to a view of the forest. My temporary connection to my imprint ended too soon.

_Thank you, Jake._

_Not a problem._

–––––––––––––––––––

Embry and I continued to patrol. He took the west and south borders while I ran the east and north, the ones closest to the trails. About thirty minutes before my patrol shift was up, I heard flapping noises above me. I looked toward the sky to see a large flock of birds heading south. Not the normal migration pattern for the season. Some squeaked and cheeped and whatever other bird cries could be labeled in what sounded to be distress calls. Then I saw a doe and her fawn run past me heading in the opposite direction. I stopped running and sat on my hind legs and continued to listen intently. The ground seemed to tremble under my paws. I looked around before lowering my head to the ground. A pounding noise reached my ears, each second it grew louder.

_**They're coming, **_I roared within my mind_._

Everyone's mind froze for a second before it then kicked into high gears with my alert. I wouldn't send out a howl or vocal warning. That would give our awareness and presence away to the coming enemy. As I ran back to base in the field, I could see Embry doing the same through the mind link. Sam got Paul and Leah's attention soundlessly, causing them to phase almost instantly.

The thought of attempting to cut the group off crossed my mind, but Sam cut it off.

_No, Jared. Come back. We fight as a pack._

I shook the thought away and made it to the field seconds before Embry. The rest of the pack formed a semi-circle around Bella with Seth standing right in front of the tent. I looked beyond the young wolf to see my imprint's head pop out of the tent. Her eyes found mine and suddenly this plan seemed stupid. _How could I have ever agreed to have her here? Here in the midst of the battle?_ I felt like a complete idiot, a failure to my imprint.

_This is the plan we agreed on, Jared. It's the best one we had and it _will_ work._

Sam's words meant nothing looking at Bella. This was her life. I saw her lips move. 'I love you,' she worded. I nodded back, not being able to do more. After a second more of memorizing her beautiful face, I turned back to face the approaching army.

We didn't have to wait long. Five, ten, fifteen bloodsuckers appeared through the tree line. Almost all of them froze in their tracks after seeing us. Clearly they had not been prepared for our existence. Good news for us, especially when their numbers beat ours by almost double. Almost as if on cue, they all moved toward us simultaneously.

I had a small girl, probably only fourteen or fifteen years old come at me first. I ignored her innocent face and concentrated on the blood red eyes. She came at me straight on, unmistakably untrained. It took little effort to detach her head from her body. It didn't even feel like a fair fight.

_Coming your way_, a voice in my head shouted.

I didn't have time to figure out who spoke the words or what they meant because I found myself pushed to the ground with quite a bit of weight piled on top of me. I looked up to see a blonde leech boy with his back laying on my side trying to grip Quil, who's jaws attempted to pass the bloodsucker's arms and get to his head. I reached around my shoulder and yanked off the left arm. The boy screamed and looked at horror to see what he'd fallen on for first the time. Me. It took that small opening to look at me for Quil to get the blonde's head torn off of his body.

_Sorry about that. Thanks for the help though._

_Not a problem, Quil. Glad to help,_ I said going after my next victim.

_Stop yakking and concentrate_, Sam ordered.

The brunette leach tried to work his way around me. He didn't want to fight, only avoid and get around. That wouldn't be happening under my watch. I saw his red stained eyes flick to my imprint's location, a lust of hunger filling his eyes. I mentally snapped and attacked him. He went to grab my front leg, throwing my balance off. Through the sharp pain, I grabbed one of his legs myself. Ripping it off his body distracted him enough to make him loosen the grip on my leg as he went down. I pulled my leg back and finished him off now that he was crippled.

I looked straight to the tent to see the redheaded bitch steps away. Full speed I ran toward her. Instinctively she looked up to see me and look off for the woods. I followed suit.

_Jared, don't leave the pack._

_Sam, if she gets away we may never get another shot._

_You can't go alone._

_Then send someone with me. _We both searched through our minds trying to figure out who would be best. Everyone was involved in a fight except Leah and Seth. Seth's job was to guard Bella at all times. He could leave his position.

_I'll go,_ Leah voiced.

_No_, Sam, Paul and I all yelled. I continued my run after the redhead, never losing her from my sight.

_Seth and I are the only ones not currently in a fight. I'm the fastest; we figured that out last night. I'm the only one that could possibly get there before I'm needed._

Even if they didn't want to admit it, she was right.

_Fine, go and be careful,_ Sam said as he dodged the black haired male in front of him.

_NO!_ Paul roared helplessly. He couldn't do anything as he had a burly male circling him.

Leah ignored him and ran toward me. It amazed me at how fast she could run. I guess her small size had an advantage after all.

_Oh shut up and bite me._

_No thanks, I think Bella probably tastes better. Not such much like a bitter lemon._

She didn't respond, but I could feel her fuming. _Good, take it out on the leech_, I thought. Without losing sight of the leech, I would occasionally focus in on the others' minds to check on Bella. After seeing she remained untouched, I would focus again on the redhead.

A few miles into the run, I could tell Leah was just behind me. Soon she passed me.

_I'll go ahead of her and cut her off._

A few minutes later the redhead changed direction after spotting Leah in front of her. The change took enough time for me to catch up. With Leah and me on two sides of her, she knew she was trapped.

"Come and get me, mutts," she spat out.

I took the first attack, missing as she flipped over me.

_Damn, bitch._

_Hey, don't put her in the same category as me_, Leah snapped. Any other time and I would have been laughing at her response.

Leah went in, only to be knocked away. Paul's howl could be heard throughout the woods. Leah simply shook her head a couple of times before positioning herself for another go at it. Victoria circled herself, keeping her eyes on both of us. Leah and I shifted around her, keeping the leech moving.

_Distract her so I can move in, _I instructed Leah.

_How?_

_I don't know; do something distracting._

_That really helps_, she said mockingly.

Leah crouched down and sort of dog hopped. She repeated the process and made a noise that can only be described as a yip. For a second I even found myself distracted.

_You going, _yip, _to get, _yip, _the leech, _yip, _or what?_

I shook my head clear. _Oh yeah._

The leech looked at Leah as if she had issues, and rightfully so. She looked like an excited puppy ready to place fetch.

I threw myself at the leech, the movement earning her attention. I tore off her left arm, but not without feeling a sharp pain in my right side. She screamed in pain as I landed on the ground with her arm inside my jaws.

_Fuck!_ I shook my head, her arm landing far away, and I crouched back into position.

A few more moves and she was finished. Leah proudly made the last blow, beheading the bloodsucker. We both moved to grab the pieces in our mouths and carry them back to base. Neither of us had a lighter on us, so taking the pieces with us would be the only course of action we could take. I again checked through the mind link to see how Bella was doing. Through Jacob I could see her standing next to Seth, her hands running through his fur. I felt a moment of jealousy. _My mate_, my mind snarled. Seth ignored me; almost purring in response to the stimulation made by her small hands. I'd beat him later, the little twerp. The rest of the guys worked to collect all the pieces there and put them in the fire Paul had started.

Leah ran ahead and I found myself falling behind. My front paw seemed to swell more with every step. I hadn't realized how much damage the brunette leach had done to my arm. Each step seemed harder and the pain in my side didn't help much.

Eventually I could see light shining through the trees, indicating the open field just ahead. I broke through the tree line and headed straight to the fire. I tossed the pieces in and turned to see my imprint. I look to see her looking at me in horror. I tilted my head, not sure why she wore that expression.

"Oh God, Jared." I tilted my head the other way, still confused. "Your side," she shakily breathed out.

I turned my head to look at my side, the one that hurt. There wasn't too much to look at, seeing as half of it seemed to be missing. I briefly wondered why it didn't hurt that badly. And as if having that thought and seeing my injury fully pulled my body out of its previous state of shock. The pain suddenly hit me full force. My eyes closed tightly and my jaw shut rigidly, my teeth grinding as I tried to fight the pain. It was all too much and my legs buckled underneath me.

"Jared," my imprint cried out.

_Bella,_ I thought before the darkness closed in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh no! What will become of Jared? Tell me what you think. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I absolutely hate writing fight scenes. It's so hard to choreograph them and put it in to words that illustrate the moves properly. Or at least for me it is.

**Happy and sad news**, there are only two chapters and an epilogue after this chapter for _My Perfect Match_. The story is finally coming to a close. So if you want something in particular to happen, speak now or forever hold your peace!

**Also if you haven't seen**, I did add a second one-shot to the story _No Denying Her._ The story isn't for everyone, as it is slash between Leah and Bella, but if you're open to that kind of thing, it's there for your enjoyment.


	32. I refuse to watch him die

**Author's Note:** There were so many different direction I could have taken this chapter. I spent a lot of time debating each course of action as how to deal with Jared's injuries, so I really hope you like the one I chose. This chapter will be in Bella's POV.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

I stared in horror as his body collapsed to the ground. Within seconds his wolf form slowly shifted back to its human appearance. _Oh God, why did he phase back? Is he...he de-dead? _

I started to race toward him, but strong arms held me back. I looked back to see Jacob enveloping me into his arms. He shook his head slightly. Sam and Paul both ran to Jared, sitting on either side of him.

"We need to get him back to the house as fast as possible. Paul, help me get him in the bed of my truck." Sam lifted his head and looked for someone. His eyes stopped on Leah. "Lee, run to your house as fast as you can. Have your dad meet us at mine as soon as possible. Tell him to bring any supplies he has. I have some stuff, but I think we're going to need more…" Sam trailed off, staring at Jared's side.

Paul and Sam carefully carried Jared to the truck. Paul stayed in the back, while Sam moved toward the cab. I tried to pull free from Jacob's grip, but he didn't relent.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

Sam looked at me before his eyes flickered to Jacob's. You and the rest of the guys will ride in Jared's truck back. We have to drive dangerously fast."

"I'm coming," I said, staring at him deadpanned. This wasn't up for discussion. Sam nodded and Jacob released me. I climbed in the passenger seat, with my body turned to see Jared in the back.

"Seat belt on, Bella. I can't risk you getting hurt too. Jared would kill me."

I huffed and turned around, pulling the safety belt on. I craned my neck the whole ride, never taking my eyes off of him. I tried to keep the tears at bay. I needed to be strong for Jared. I couldn't fall apart on him.

We walked toward Sam and Emily's front door. Sam carried Jared and Paul kept his arm around me, holding me close. At the time I thought nothing of it. I needed comforting and someone gave it. It was later that I really thought about who it was that gave it. Even though he had imprinted only less than 48 hours before, he had already began to change. It was amazing what imprinting did to the wolves.

Paul opened the door and let Sam and me in. I heard two sudden intakes of air. Kim and Emily shared similar expressions, both surprised and horrified.

"Oh, Bella," Emily said softly. I tried to ignore and keep the wall up, stopping my tears from falling. I silently walked passed them, following Sam with Jared in his arms.

Sam laid him down on the bed in the guest room. Jared's whole frame shook violently. I no longer thought about the tears, I just allowed them to fall endlessly. Even at six foot five, the gapping whole in his chest looked enormous. Victoria had torn off a chunk the size of a football.

Harry Clearwater moved into the room swiftly, quickly examining the damage done to Jared's body. Paul and Sam held Jared down in an effort to lessen the tremors so that Harry could get a better look.

"So, how does he look?" Sam asked guardedly.

With a grimace, Harry answered, "Not good, Sam. Not good at all. It's mainly muscle gone, no organs seem to be missing or severely damage, and that's the one and only good bit of news. But even still, he's lost more blood than he can regenerate in such a short amount of time. The tremors, my guess, are his body going into some kind of overload. I'm not a doctor, but it looks like his body doesn't know what to heal first. He's gotta busted arm. A missing side, and I'd say a few broken ribs and who knows what else."

"So what can we do? What do we do?" Paul asked.

Harry glanced my way before shaking his head. "Nothing. Make him comfortable and hope for the best."

"What? No! He needs help. You just said he lost more blood than he can make."

"Even if we transferred some of the other wolves' blood, he's still losing it. He needs that huge gash in his side fixed before giving him blood will do any good," Sam explained.

"Then fix the gash."

"None of are capable of correcting that kind of injury. Only a doctor could help at this point," Harry said.

"Then get a doctor to fix his side." Why did they insist on making things so difficult? Was I the only one with a brain?

"Bella," Sam started slowly, "when we first transform, our bodies don't just change on the outside. Our blood changes as well. Even if a doctor bizarrely didn't spot that, after getting the gash fixed enough, his body's healing would take over. His miraculous recovery would expose the entire pack."

"But this is his _life_, Sam. You can't just give up on him, not when ways to help him exist."

"You know the first law ruling the pack. We tell no one. The Elders and imprints, that's all," he said remorsefully. "We can't bring an outsider in. I'm sorry." Paul gave a low growl. At least I wasn't the only one dissatisfied with Sam and Harry's answers.

"Just leave," I said lowly.

"Bella–"

"I said leave. I want to be with Jared alone."

"Let's give the girl some time, Sam," Harry said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Paul pulled me into a brief hug before exiting the room. Jared was Paul's best friend and I'm sure he felt as helpless, scared and frustrated as I did. I heard Harry and Sam walk behind me toward the door too. I didn't take my eyes off of my soul mate.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Sam whispered before closing the door shut behind him.

I sat down in the chair next to bed that Jared lay in. His body constantly shook with small vibrations. Harry had cover his would with a pile of gauze. The small attempt to stop the bleeding appeared unsuccessful. Red soaked through the white completely.

I wondered why the smell didn't bother me like it normally did. Maybe it was because my mind and body couldn't react when it sat in so much pain already. Just looking at the love of my life lay helpless ripped through me. I had thought the most painful experience I would ever encounter would be when James bit me. The mental, emotional and physical pain that comes with the pain of seeing your soul mate dying far surpassed that.

I held his hand with one of my own, the other stoking his face. I tried to smooth out the lines on his face, but they would only contort a moment later. Obviously, unconscious or not, he could feel all the pain tearing through his body. His face told me that much.

"I love you, Jared. I love you more than anything. You can't leave me. I need you. I need you so damn bad," I said, squeezing his hand tightly. I waited for some kind of response. There was none.

"Please be okay. I can't lose you, Jared Mahan. I'll die without. Do you want that? Do you want me to die? Because I will die, Jared, without you. Maybe not in the literal sense of the word, but emotionally I will. I can't be whole without half of my heart. Don't leave me, please."

Sam's words echoed in my mind.

"…_would expose the entire pack."_

"_You know the first law ruling the pack. We tell no one. The Elders and imprints, that's all. We can't bring an outsider in. I'm sorry."_

And then Harry's words followed.

"_Only a doctor could help at this point."_

Their words kept circling around. I felt like they were trying to tell me something.

_Why don't they have a doctor in the know? They should for when things like this happens. A doctor should be on the Council. There has to be some kind of medical person that knows about the existence of the wolves. _

My mind froze on that thought. Of course a doctor already knew about the wolves. Carlisle did. I wasn't sure if he would come. I thought he would; he still cared about my happiness, right? The only issue I could really foresee was if Sam and the Elders would allow Carlisle on Quileute land. They would have to get over it. This was quite possibly the only way to save Jared. I refused to let some stupid treaty prevent my soul mate from living.

I pulled my cell phone out and quickly dialed Alice's old cell phone number. In the back of my mind I knew it was pointless. The number was long ago changed. But I had to try. Jared's life depended on reaching the Cullens. No ring reached my ears. Instead an automated voice filled my ear.

"_I'm sorry, but the wireless subscriber you are trying to reach is no longer in service. Goodbye."_

"ARG! Fuck!" I screamed as I threw the phone. It hit the ground with a thump, but remained in one piece. Jared had laughed at my heavy duty phone when he first saw it. It was military approved because of its resistance and durability. With my track record of clumsiness, my belongings need all the help they can get. I wanted him to laugh at me now, at my bad temper and behavior.

I looked back down at Jared. His tremors seemed to be getting worse. I knew I couldn't give up so easily. I placed a kiss on Jared's forehead. "I love you. And I'll be back soon, I promise. I have to go get you some help."

I stormed through the hallway, passing the pack in the living room without a word. My abrupt behavior must have shocked them, because I nearly made it my truck before they stampeded out after me.

"Bella, where are you going?" Sam demanded.

"Saving Jared, since none of you can be bothered to do so."

"Bella, you can not tell someone about the pack."

I turned sharply on my heel. "First of all, you aren't my Alpha, so you can't order me around. And second, I won't be telling anyone about the pack that doesn't already know about you all."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but I opened the door to the truck and sent him a vicious glare. No one would stop me.

"Wait, Bells, who are you talking about then?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see. And I don't know for sure that he'll help. I have to do something, Jake. I refuse to watch him die."

* * *

I climbed in the truck and shut the door. I sped out of the drive and down the highway. I needed to get away from the wolves. They couldn't see what I was about to do. They would stop me. I had to do something to get Alice's attention. Only I didn't know what I could do to cause her to have a vision. I figured it would need to be extreme, most likely life threatening. And what's more extreme than jumping off a cliff?

I parked as far as the truck would go. I would have to hike the rest of the way up. I ran up the trail as fast as my legs would let me. After what felt like an hour, but really only took fifteen minutes, I arrived at the top of the cliffs. I walked to edge, staring down at the waves crashing against the cliff wall.

This might not work, or if it did, it might do nothing. Who's to say that Alice would try to stop me even if she did see a vision? None of the Cullens bothered to help me with Victoria. The mess they left behind. Jared's life and my own depended on two things. That Alice would see me. And that Alice would care enough to intervene.

I looked around seeing nothing or no one. "Alice!" I yelled. "I need you to see me. Please, I need Carlisle's help. Alice!" I turned around in a circle and still no sight of her or anyone else. I turned back toward the cliff and took a step back. With one last deep breath I prepared for my jump. Just as I made the first step to jump, my cell phone in my back pocket.

I stepped back and pulled it out of the pocket. I didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"What on earth are you thinking, Bella? Jumping off a cliff into the storming sea, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Alice, I needed to get your attention. I need Carlisle."

"For what, are you okay? You don't sound well. Actually you sound as if you've been crying. What's going on, Bella?"

"It's Jared, Alice. Victoria came and he's hurt really bad."

"Victoria? I didn't see her. Are you okay? And who's Jared?"

"She came, but now she's dead. I'm fine. Jared is my boyfriend. He's one of the La Push werewolves."

"You're dating a werewolf?" she shrieked. "I knew we shouldn't have left."

"Please, Alice, I don't have time to explain everything. His injuries are very extensive. Please. Sam refuses to take him to a hospital or a doctor. He won't risk exposing the whole pack to the outside world. But Carlisle already knows about the wolves. He made a treaty with them the last time the family was in Forks. He's Jared's only chance to live. Please tell me he'll come."

"I'm on my way, Bella," Carlisle's voice came through.

"Thank you," I sobbed. I head some fast exchange of words, but my human ears could decipher them. Soon Alice's words flowed through the phone again.

"Carlisle and I are heading for the airport. We'll come alone as to not upset the treaty more than possible. We are assuming that the wolves don't know about this little stunt of yours to contact us."

"No they don't. I thought they might try to stop me. I refuse to let Jared die."

"He won't, Bella."

"You don't know that. Or do you? Can you see his future?"

"No I can't see anything, but that doesn't mean it's not there. Maybe I just don't know what exactly to look for since I don't know him. But I do know that if anyone can save him, it will be Carlisle. Expect us in five hours. You might want to get the wolf you trust the most to meet us at the border and escort us to wherever your Jared is."

"Okay, I can do that. Thank you so much, Alice."

"Not a problem. Now, can you tell me why you planned to jump off a cliff?"

"I called your old cell but you've changed the number. And I had no other way to get in touch with you."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I wanted to leave some way for you to contact us, but _he _wouldn't allow it. Do know that I've been trying to check in on you periodically. Sometimes it doesn't work; maybe that has something to do with your boyfriend. Speaking of which, we will be discussing your decision to date a werewolf. That's very dangerous and stupid, Bella."

"Without him and the others, Victoria would have killed me a long time ago."

"God, Bella, you don't know how sorry I am. I never saw her there. We would have come if I did."

"Okay, we can talk when you get here. Right now, I need to head back to the house to see Jared. I promised him I wouldn't be gone long. Thanks again, Alice, for coming."

"Of course, Bella. We still love and care for you. Carlisle and I will see you soon." The phone call ended and I raced back to my other half praying that all would work out.


	33. My Perfect Match

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

I could hear breathing and a heartbeat coming from beside me. They sounded familiar, comforting. I took a deep breathe in, cherishing the sweet scent of strawberries. _Bella. My beautiful Bella. _I wanted to open my eyes and see her. It felt like I hadn't laid eyes on her in months. My body ached all over. That I found as a good thing. Pain meant I was still alive. Attempting to open my eyes, I heard her breathing hitch.

"Jared?" she breathed out shakily.

"B…Be–" I tried.

"It's okay, Jared. Don't strain yourself; you don't need to talk right now. Can you open your eyes all the way for me? Please, I need to see them. I need to see you're all right." I needed to see her too. More than anything, I needed to see my imprint and to know she was safe and well. I put all my effort into lifting my eyelids. After a few flutters, I succeeded. She looked pale, more than normal, and she had dark circles around her red, puffy eyes. Still I could see her brown eyes light up when they looked into mine.

"Oh, baby. You scared me half to death. Don't you worry me like that again, Jared Mahan. I don't think I'd survive."

I wanted to speak. I wanted to tell her not to worry, I was fine. My mouth and voice box just wouldn't cooperate.

"Hold on a second. I need to call Carlisle to come check on you," she said, getting her cell phone out. Her statement confused me. The only Carlisle I had ever heard of was the vamp doctor. _Why would she call him? Better yet, why would he come to check on _me_?_

She spoke quietly into the phone. I didn't pay too much attention to her words. Instead I took a survey of my surroundings. I noticed the blue walls first, and then after looking at the bedside table next to me, I saw a picture of Sam and Emily. That made sense. _Where else would I be? Not the hospital, the pack justifiably couldn't risk it. Maybe that's why she's calling the vamp doc. God, was I really that close to dying? So close that they allowed a leech on Quileute land. _That didn't sit well with me.

"Jared, sweetie?" I looked back over at her. She looked back curiously. "Are you okay? You've been staring at the wall for a few minutes now?"

I hadn't realized I spaced out that long. But I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Do you feel a lot of pain?"

I internally winced. I did feel pain, all over in fact. But I didn't want her to know that. Knowing my Bella, she probably blamed herself for my injuries. So I did the good boyfriend thing and lied with a shake of my head.

I felt like I had a frog in my throat and desperately wanted to speak to my imprint. I wanted to know what happened.

"B–" I started before stopping to cough.

"Jared, don't you hurt yourself." I shook my head and motioned with my uninjured hand that I needed a drink of water. "A drink?" I nodded in confirmation.

I watched as she hurried out the bedroom door. A few minutes later she passed back through with a clear glass of water. She lifted it so that I could easily drink through the straw. After taking a few sips, I tried to speak again.

"I love you," breathed out.

"Oh God, I love you too, Jared. I'm so relieved that you're okay."

"How did that come about anyway? Last time I checked, a pretty large chuck of my side was missing."

"I got you help," she said timidly.

"The vamp doc?"

"Yes, Carlisle and Alice flew down to help you. I couldn't think of anyone or anyway else. Sam and Harry were prepared to watch you die to keep the pack's secret. I –"

I cut her off before she could speak ill of my pack brothers. I knew from her point of view it looked awful, but we, each member of the pack, knew it for the best and agreed.

"Bella, don't blame them. They were just following protocol. The same would have been done if anyone else had been severely injured. We can't risk exposure, Bella. If we did, then we could be hunted down by those that don't understand. Then where would we be? Where would the tribe be? They would be without _all_ of their protectors, instead of just one. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a part to save the whole."

"How can you talk about your death so easily?" she yelled at me. "Do you know what that would have done to me, Jared? I would die without you. You can't just be so blasé about your survival." Did she honestly think I _wanted _to die and leave her? Hell no.

I let a deep breathe. "I know, Bella. Believe me when I say that I don't want to go anywhere or die anytime soon," I said, taking her hands into mine before continuing, "I plan on having many, many long years with you building a life and a family together. And in a few years, after I give up being a wolf, I can promise to always put our happiness first. Even now, your life comes before anything, but mine can't."

"But our lives are tied together, Jared. Don't you get that?"

"You can live on without me. And you will live on without me. Would you really just give up after I'm gone? I don't want that to happen, Bella. You have too many other things and people to live for. I never want to be your sole reason for living. That's not much of a life if you do. I want you to experience life, and love every aspect that you can get your hands on. I'm just one part. Without me, you can live. Maybe not with a completely whole life, but certainly one still worth living."

"How can you so easily give up your life? What about our happiness? Our future?"

"If it comes down to my future with you, not your actual life but possibly my life, against the future of the entire tribe…I have to give up my own happiness, our happiness. The only thing that comes before the tribe is your _safety. _I'm sorry."

"Because it's your duty," she responded blankly.

"Because it's my duty," I repeated.

"You'll always try your best, right?"

"My best what?"

"Promise that you'll always try your best to get back to me."

"I more than I promise, I swear."

Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I guess that's enough for now."

I wanted to be able to swear that I wouldn't die protecting the tribe, that I wouldn't die at all. But I couldn't do that with one hundred percent certainty and I wouldn't chance the lie. She deserved to know the truth. If I had to choose between her life and that of the tribe, I wouldn't even have to make the decision because in my mind it will always be her. I know that's not my job as a pack member, but it is as an imprinted wolf. The imprint comes before all else. But my life is disposable. As long as her life isn't in immediate danger, then the tribe can come first. I know she hated that my life could be so easily forfeited, but it was the way it had to be. I made the commitment to the tribe well before meeting her. I couldn't turn my back on them.

A few minutes of silence filled the room. Bella seemed lost in her thoughts, or more like pouting in her thoughts by the sign of that bottom lip sticking out. I left her to her thoughts and was about to dive into my own when a stench entered my nose. My lips automatically curled, exposing my teeth and allowing a growl to escape. I went to move in front of Bella out of pure instinct and yelped out in pain as my side felt like it had just been ripped out…again.

"Jared, what are you doing?" she yelled, jumping up from her chair next to me.

"Leech," I spat.

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to call the people responsible for you still being alive, mutt," a high, voice chimed. There stood a tiny, pixie-like bloodsucker.

"Alice," Bella sighed. Alice, the ex-best friend. _Maybe having Jacob as Bella's best friend isn't so bad, _I pondered. "Jared, this is Alice. And I'll ask that neither of you use those…names for one another. You both have perfect fine given names that the other should use. And she and Carlisle did save you, Jared. So please _be nice,_" the last two words stressed.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be on my best behavior."

"If that's possible."

"Alice, please. I really wanted the two of you to get along," Bella complained.

"I'm trying, babe."

"Brown-noser," the pixie muttered. It was too low for Bella to hear.

"Thank you, Jared." The smell suddenly got twice as bad. I looked to the doorway to see a blond bloodsucker.

"Good morning, Jared. I'm Carlisle. How are you feeling today?"

I glanced over to Bella before answering, "It hurts a bit."

"I can up your pain medication a bit more. We didn't want to over do it, but I wasn't sure how quickly your body heat would burn the medication up. It was hard to determine the appropriate amount with an unconscious patient."

"Sorry about that. I would have been awake if I had any choice."

He let a low chuckle, "I'm sure. You had poor Bella here worried out of her mind." The vamp doc then readied a syringe, attaching the needle and then filling it with a clear liquid.

"We'll see how this initial amount does and if it doesn't fully help within the hour, then I'll up the dosage. Okay?"

"Sounds good, doc." I knew Bella would flip a lid if I called him some name like leech or bloodsucker, but it felt weird even thinking of calling him by his name. I knew he and the pixie were both "good" vampires, but in my mind it was hard to remember that. They all smelled the same and they all triggered the same reaction from my body. _Attack. Kill._ The wolf inside didn't understand what a vegetarian was. So my compromise was "doc". They could take it or leave, but it was my only offer. "Would anyone care to share what has happened while I lay unconscious? And how long exactly was I out anyway?"

"Five days have passed since your pack's battle with the newborns."

"Five days?" I repeated flabbergasted.

"The first four I kept you comatose. Your body needed to dedicate is energy to healing. It would have taken longer had you been conscious, as well as you would have been in much worse pain."

"All right, less pain is good. What exactly did you do to me?"

"We transferred blood from other wolves into your system first thing. You were losing blood fast. You're actually injuries weren't bad, just your long thoracic vein was severed causing you to lose a great deal of blood before I could get here. After I got blood transfusing into your system, I repaired the severed vein. Then I did what I could about your side. I'm afraid even with your self-healing it's still going to leave a scar. I have it all bandaged up. Each day it seems to regenerate itself a bit more. I'd say a week on bed rest and I think you'll have only a scar remaining."

"I can live with a scar. That's not a problem. Bed rest, like I can't leave this bed for any reason?"

"That's the normal definition, yes."

I let a long breath. I hurt, yes, but the thought of consciously sitting there for days made my inner wolf anxious.

"Jared, please do what Carlisle says. You don't want to hinder your healing, do you?"

"Okay, okay. I never said I planned to go against his order; I just don't particularly like it. My body feels stiff and my inner wolf wants to run. Knowing that I have to sit here makes me feel like I'm trapped in a small cage. That will be the longest I've ever gone without phasing."

"If you can survive a gaping hole in your side, then I think you can survive lying in bed and getting to do nothing."

"That's just it, I'll die from boredom."

"I'll be here and we can play games or something."

"How many games can I play with one hand? That's another question, doc. When does the cast come off?"

"I had to re-break because it started to set wrong, so I'd give it another five days to be on the safe side."

"That's sucks, but all right. Better than the three months I had to wear one when I fell out of a tree."

"You fell out of tree?" Bella asked. _Oh man, I shouldn't have said anything. This will be a bit embarrassing._

"Okay, so, I jumped out of a tree." She lifted her eyebrows. "I was six years old and I thought wearing a red bed sheet made me Superman," I muttered. "Obviously I was mistaken." I'm sure I wasn't the only kid to make that mistake. But still Bella snorted and both vamps laughed.

The doctor cleared his throat. "All right, let's leave the patient to rest now. Jared, I'll be back tomorrow to check in on you."

"See you then, doc. And thank you, both of you, for coming and saving me."

"We didn't do it for you; we didn't for Bella's happiness," the pixie snapped.

The vamp doc rolled his eyes at her. "We are glad to have been able to help, Jared. I've already told your Alpha if something like this should happen again, that I would be glad to come and assist. I understand your pack's need for privacy." I knew that conversation had to have been interesting. I wondered what Sam responded with to that offer. I would have accepted. Not because I would want to deal with bloodsuckers, but it would seem injudicious to let one of us die when we had help willing and able.

Soon, but not soon enough for my poor nose, the two vampires left.

"So, where is the pack anyway?" I asked after Bella had walked the Cullens out. I hadn't heard a peep from anyone else in the house. And I couldn't smell anyone either.

"At Billy and Jake's. Emily fixed dinner there so that they wouldn't all be here to disturb your beauty sleep. I guess I should have called them when you woke up. I was just so focused on you and having Carlisle check you out that I spaced out. I can go call them now."

She got up to leave and use the phone. I called out to her as she walked through the door. "Bella!"

She popped her head back in. "Yeah?"

"Can you have them bring me a plate?" I asked with a small pout and wide eyes. None of the imprints could resist the puppy dog look. It was our one and only hope of ever getting our way.

"Sure, babe," she smiled. I looked around the room again to survey my surrondings for the remainder of my bed rest. It didn't take long as there wasn't much to take in. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

When Carlisle said I would have to sit in bed without being able to move so that the wound could properly heal, I dreaded the days. But somehow Bella made it not so bad. Sam and Emily didn't have a television in the guest room, so they kindly moved the one from their room in there with me. I made Bella go home at night. I tried to make her go to work like she was scheduled, but she put her foot down then and I wasn't in much of a position to physically make her. I hated that her life seemed to pause while I lay stationary healing.

The guys all filtered in throughout the days, and Carlisle, as Bella had insisted I call him, checked up on me once every night. I'd requested that it happen after Bella had left for her house for the evening. It continued to look better each day, but it still looked disgusting with the bandages off and she didn't need to see that.

My first full day awake, Paul and Leah came by – together. I know; I was shocked too. Apparently my almost death made Leah realize that even soul mates can be lost. So the bitter bitch put her reservations aside and opened up to him. I'd never seen either one of them so…soft. The cooed and purred at one another. I suddenly liked them yelling at each other. It didn't cause my breakfast to want to revisit. It honestly freaked me out to see Paul so loving and warm. I didn't think he had the ability to be those things. I guess whoever is in charge of imprinting really does know what they're doing. I never would have matched those two up.

Day two Jacob filled me in on how the Cullen arrival went down. Bella was at work in the kitchen with Emily, so he gave me the skinny.

"So I went to the border with Bella."

"And no one else knew what the two of you were doing?"

"Nope. Eh, I figured I would make my first solo decision as Beta." Yeah, since I was out of commission, Sam talked Jacob into taking the Beta position. It was the plan all along for him to take over after the battle anyway. Jacob had just felt wrong taking it without me having knowledge. "Who knows what Sam would have said? The papa leech was your only hope. Bella would die with you. And I couldn't stand by and watch that happen to my best friend."

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know you only did it for her," I said jokingly.

"Aw come on, man. You know I did it for you too, brother. But my main focus was Bells. I mean, even after the doc came and said you would eventually be fine, Emily and I had to practically spoon feed her to make sure she ate. She refused to leave your side."

"I barely get her to go home and sleep in her own bed as it is now."

"Yeah, that's Bells for you."

"So what happened next?"

"Oh right. Well, they followed behind us in their rental car. Quil and Embry were the two running perimeter patrols. Quil picked up the smell and saw us from the edge of the forest running along La Push Road. He then ran to Sam's and phased back to alert them. So when we arrived at the house, all the whole pack stood outside in fight formation, just in human form. Sam roared a bit about going behind his back before letting the doc going in. Well, he had all the imprints leave for my house, and then he let the leeches in."

"So no big fight?" I was a bit disappointed; I expected some great story.

"Nope. Sam didn't want you dying anymore than the rest of us. He was just pissed because Bella and I both went behind his back, especially with some as large as allowing vamps on our land. I got in a bit of trouble and warned not to do something of the sort again or I'd lose my position. Guess it's gonna be hard to fill your shoes."

"Nah, Jacob. You have to wear your own shoes, especially if you're going to take over Alpha eventually."

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

On the fourth day of being bedridden, Bella shocked the hell out of me. We sat on the bed playing Claire's Connect Four game. It was the only thing I could really do with one hand. The other arm had the stupid cast on it for one more day. I had just beaten her for the third straight time. At first I thought she was letting me win after I noticed a few obvious moves she missed that could have allowed her to win. By the third game, I realized that her mind was somewhere else. While I set up the fourth game she must have gained the courage she needed talk about whatever kept her in deep thought, because she spoke aloud.

"Let's get married, Jared."

I chuckled, not looking at her but still separating the black and red pieces one at a time with my solo hand. _Of course we're getting married, we're soul mates_, I thought. I didn't know why she was stating the obvious. "Sure, in a few years, you know we will."

"I meant soon, like this year." My head lifted so that I could gape at my imprint. She was the one that openly talked about how foolish young marriages were.

"What? But I thought you were totally against getting married at a young age."

"That was before." _Before what?_ I asked myself. The only thing I could come up with was the battle and my injuries.

"Before I got hurt? Bella, I'm fine or I will be soon. You don't have to worry and we don't have to rush into anything."

"No that's not what I meant. I thought getting married young seemed irrational _before_ I found my soul mate and saw how easily life can end. We're going to get married anyway, like you said. I don't want to wait to start my life with you. We're in this forever, so why not start it now?"

I gently held her face in both of my hands. I looked deeply into her eyes, looking for any uncertainty or hesitation. I saw none. She really wanted this, to get married. "Okay, we're getting married," I chuckled. "If I survive telling your dad that is."

Bella's face lit up. She placed a small kiss on my lips, pulling away entirely too soon. "You will, I'll protect you. Can we tell everyone?"

I chuckled at her eagerness. "Can we wait for me to get you a ring first? I don't want the guys thinking I'm some cheapo or crappy fiancée that doesn't bother with a ring. Hell, I didn't even get to propose to you, at least let me get the ring part right."

"I don't need ring, Jared," she said earnestly.

Of course she didn't; she was the least materialistic or selfish person I knew. "I know you don't, babe, but I _want_ you to have one."

"Okay, I guess I can wait. But just for a little while."

"Good, glad to hear it."

Biting her lip she asked, "When do you think you can get one?"

"Impatient, are we?" She nodded shamelessly. "Well, what do you think of us going together?"

"You mean I could pick out my own ring?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, anything you want."

"Okay." Humph, like I'd make it that easy.

"One condition though."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"There's a spending limit."

"Oh of course, Jared. I wasn't planning to rob you dry with one piece of jewelry."

I shook my head. "No you don't understand. There's a spending minimum limit."

"What?" She frowned.

"I don't want you picking out the cheapest ring you see. I know you too well, Isabella 'soon-to-be Mahan' Swan. I will have you picking the ring you _really_ want, not the one you think I can afford. In fact, you're not even allowed to ask or see the price of any of the rings before you pick. Or even after if I can help it."

"You have to be difficult, don't you?" she asked with a huff.

"Only because I have to work around your own stubbornness and difficulties, babe." I smirked.

"You love my stubbornness and difficulties. They rival your own," she smirked in return.

"You're right. You, my Bella, are my perfect match."


	34. One year later

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

_**One year later…**_

I stood in front of the mirror, taking in my reflection. I would be getting married in less than an hour to the love of my life. I couldn't wait to begin our lives together. Yeah, we were still young, both of us only nineteen. But she wanted this and I denied her nothing if I could help it. Not that I would ever object to marrying my soul mate regardless of our age.

If I was scared to tell someone, the Chief was it. Like I told Bella, the man had guns– lots of them –and he had a permit to use them. I may have been a bit more durable than the average guy, but that didn't mean that a bullet wouldn't hurt. Plus, I'd just gotten off of bed rest; I didn't want to deal with that shit again.

_We approached Bella's house with Charlie, hand in hand, two weeks after I was released from bed rest. We had my injuries to thank as the reason we got to wait so long to announce the engagement. Dr. Vamp said I couldn't phase for a couple of weeks to allow y bones to fully heal, so no one got the chance to pull it out of my head. That also meant that Bella and I got the chance to shop and buy her ring beforehand._

_Bella opened the door and we walked through the doorway. We entered the living room where Charlie sat watching television._

"_Hey, Dad," she greeted him, pulling me to the couch._

"_Hey, Bells, Jared. How are you?"_

"_Good, Charlie. We're doing well," I said nervously, my voice shaking._

_Charlie raised an eyebrow. "That so? Huh, what has the two of you here tonight?"_

"_We wanted to talk to you about something," Bella edged._

_His eyes narrowed and he looked between the two of us. "Oh hell," he groaned. "Engaged or pregnant, and if the answer is pregnant, then an engagement best be in the making too."_

"_Dad!"_

"_I'm not an idiot, Bella. I knew something like this was bound to happen. Though, I was hoping for a little more time. And, Jared, what the hell happened to asking the father for permission?"_

"_Well, I wo–" I started, but Bella cut me off._

"_He didn't get the chance, because I asked him."_

_Both eyebrows shot up and Charlie looked over at me. After a minute, a smile slowly made its way on his face followed by his roar of laughter._

"_Dad?"_

_He snorted. "Jared, you let my baby ask you to marry her. Little backward, don't you think?"_

"_Yes, sir, I believe so too. But I never would have guessed that she'd want to get married so soon, so she would have been waiting awhile for me to do it if she hadn't done it herself."_

_His laughter subsided and he sighed loudly looking at Bella. "God, Bells, I just thought with your mother and me that you wouldn't get married so young."_

"_I never thought so either, but with Jared…I just know it's right. There's no point in waiting." Charlie ran a hand over his face. I personally thought things were going incredible well. No movement for any type of weapon had been made. Though, I think the fact that Bella did the asking kind of eliminated some of the threat._

"_So, did she get down on one knee, Jared?" he snickered. I had a feeling that I would never live this down. My future father-in-law would be mocking me for the rest of our lives._

"_No, Chief. No special proposal for me. Lucky for her I don't care about that stuff, or else I might have had to say no," I joked._

_Bella turned a small glare on me. "You wouldn't say no to me."_

_Charlie snorted again. "Oh boy, she's got you whipped well, son."_

_I nodded, "Yeah, but I don't mind so much."_

"_A congrats is in order, I guess. When are we planning this shindig for?"_

_Bella answered, "Within a year, I hope."_

"_Well, the good thing here is that I know you won't be moving far away. The two of you are thinking of staying close, right?"_

"_We'll stay in La Push," she said, smiling up at me._

"_Good, good." He clicked his tongue a few times. "Good luck telling your mom, though."_

_Bella stiffened in my arms. "You don't think she'll be mad, do you?"_

"_I think she'll have an ear full of things to say, whether they're good or bad, I don't know. I never fully understood the woman."_

"_Maybe we should go ahead and give her a call now. Get it out of the way."_

"_What time is it in Florida?" I questioned._

"_It's ten o'clock, but that's good thing."_

"_Good?" I asked._

"_Yeah, she'll have to go to bed soon and won't be able to lecture me as long as she would if we waited until an earlier time."_

"_All right. Let's do it."_

_I followed Bella into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and sat on my lap at the kitchen table. Taking a deep breath, she dialed the 904 number. I heard it ring a couple of times before a male voice answered._

"_Hello."_

"_Hey, Phil, is Mom there?"_

"_Bella? Yeah, she's right here."_

_A female voice took over. "Baby, are you okay?"_

"_Hey, Mom, everything is all right." Bella looked up at me. "Actually it's better than all right."_

"_Oh really, why's that?"_

"_Well, Jared and I decided to get married."_

_A silence filled the line._

"_Mom?"_

"_You want to get married…now?"_

"_Not this second, but in the next year. I love him, Mom."_

"_I know you do, sweetheart, but don't you think this is rushing things. I mean, how long have the two of you even been dating?"_

"_Long enough to know what we want," Bella responded. _

"_From our conversations, I realize that the two of you are forever, but why rush? You have the rest of your lives ahead of you. You need to do the things you want to do as individuals before committing to one another in such a binding way."_

"_Trust me, we couldn't be more bonded," Bella said. I knew she was referring to the imprint, but Renée had another thought._

"_You let that boy get you pregnant, Isabella Marie Swan!"_

"_What, no, Mom, I'm not pregnant. Geez, what is with you people?"_

"_I'm not sure how else you could be more bonded."_

"_Mom, I just meant that we know that we belong with one another, and that we can't be closer than we already are. I don't want a life separate from Jared. I want to spend every minute I can with him, because you never know when something could happen. And besides, any dream I want to accomplish wouldn't be complete if he wasn't there supporting me. I need him, Mom, and I won't be without him. So unless you want us living in sin, you'll jump on the bandwagon."_

"_It sounds like you know exactly what you're doing, Bella. I don't know why I would have ever doubted that you had thought about this rationally and responsibly. Just remember I'm too young to be called grandma. You really do have time for that later. You should enjoy your time together alone for awhile."_

"_I'll keep that in mind, Mom."_

"_All right then. I guess I might as well get the hope of you moving to Florida go now."_

"_Yeah, you probably should. I'll be staying in Washington with Jared. But we'll come visit you and Phil. Jared's never seen a real beach before." I scoffed at her comment. Washington beaches were just as real as beaches in other parts of the country; they just were a different kind of wet and less sunny. But I had to admit, a vacation sounded like heaven, especially with my imprint next to me._

_Renée laughed on the other end of the line. "That sounds good, because I need to get to know my son-in-law better. Anyway, let me know when we need to buy the tickets for the wedding and call if you need any help with anything, sweetheart."_

"_I will, Mom."_

"_Okay, I'll talk to you soon. I love you and congratulations. Gosh, I can't believe my baby is getting married. That will take some getting used to."_

"_Thanks, Mom, I love you too. And you only have a year, so get used to it fast. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Bella."_

_She pressed the end button and looked back up at me with so much happiness and love in her eyes. I bent down to kiss her softly._

"_Love you."_

"_As I do you, Jared."_

With Charlie and Renée done, we still had my parents and the pack. My parents took the news pretty well. My mom adored Bella from that first afternoon when she embarrassed the hell out of me. And Dad highly approved of Bella too. He thought her smart, kind, and beautiful. He once told me he didn't know how I'd gotten her, but I'd be a fool to lose her. I whole heartedly agreed. Anyway, both supported of our news and Mom was excited to help Bella plan. Being an only child, my mom got enthused at getting to help her soon-to-be daughter since she didn't have a daughter of her own to help.

I never really worried about telling the pack. Everyone loved Bella and knew it would happen eventually. Jacob was far passed his feelings for her, so there was no concern there. It ended up that the pack all took the news like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

_The pack all sat around in Sam and Emily's living room the day after we'd talked to Charlie. We had bought the ring only two days before, so she excitedly had it on her finger, waiting for someone to notice. She thought it'd be more fun that way – for someone to notice the ring for themselves. The girls – Emily, Bella, Kim, Leah and Claire – were in the kitchen fixing lunch for the whole group. I sat next to Embry on the couch while we all watched the Mariners beat the crap out of A's. All at once we heard Emily scream and a pan hit the ground with a loud clank. We all stood quickly, the imprinted wolves moving especially fast toward their imprints._

_I wrapped Bella in my arms and surveyed the room. A cookie sheet of biscuits lay on the floor._

"_Oh no, not the biscuits. They're my favorite," Seth whined._

"_Emily, what happened? Are you okay? I heard you scream," Sam said quickly, looking his imprint over for injuries._

"_I'm fine, Sam," she said annoyed. "But I think Bella and Jared have some explaining to do," Emily said, narrowing her eyes at me. I looked down at Bella to see she had a sheepish look on her face. I could easily piece together that Emily had seen the ring._

_I looked around the room of my brothers and sisters. They all looked severely confused, not yet noticing the jewel on my future bride's finger. I lifted her left hand up and placed a kiss over the ring. _

"_You mean this thing, Emily? It just means that Bella and I are getting married."_

_There were a few hoots and hollers of congratulations. Then a few complaints followed – or well, one._

"_So about those dropped biscuits. You think they're still any good?" Seth questioned, staring longingly at the bread. We all rolled our eyes at the pup._

"_I'll make a new batch for you, Seth," Emily promised._

_His eyes lit up. "Oh thank goodness. Thank you, Emily."_

"_You are so weird, Seth," Leah said, looking at her little brother. He just cheekily smiled up at her._

After the guys finished the game while the girls finished up the meal. Everything went on as normal. Except the girls' new favorite topic to talk about were weddings. The pack now had two engaged couples. Emily and Bella worked together to create two weddings. Neither wanted extravagant affairs, though Emily did want something a bit larger and stylish than Bella did. I think Bella would have actually preferred making a road trip to Vegas, but she still carried on with plans for the small, intimate affair. I asked her once why if she'd be happier with that.

_Bella had been stressing over working, going to school part time in Port Angeles and planning the wedding. I hated that she seemed so tired and over worked all the time. I knew parties and being the center of attention were about as far from what she liked as possible, so that kind of make a wedding like a nightmare for someone like her._

_One night while Charlie was on night shift, we planned for me to stay over. Even if we were engaged, there was no way Charlie would approve of our sleepovers. I'd been there for three hours and she only pulled her head out of the wedding planning book to put her head into her textbooks._

"_Babe, why don't we just elope?"_

_She looked up from her text book and sighed. "That sounds nice right about now."_

"_Then why don't we? We could drive to Vegas first thing in the morning."_

"_Too many people would be disappointed."_

"_Who?"_

"_I can't do that to my parents, Jared."_

"_I think Charlie would be happy to see you not so stressed. I know that he's noticed it too. We've talked about it."_

"_You talk about me to Charlie?"_

"_Yes, Bella, because we're both worried for you. All you do is work, school, and wedding plan. You need a break, babe."_

_She shook her head. "I'm fine."_

"_Bella, what about us just going to City Hall, then? Renée could fly in and then she and Charlie could be present. He could even still give you away."_

_Her eyebrows pulled together. "Do you not want a wedding, Jared?"_

"_What? No I do. I want the whole world to see me take you as my wife, Bella. But your well being is more important to me and you're running yourself ragged."_

"_Just a few more months and the wedding will be done. Then I'll just have school and work to focus on."_

"_And what until then, you just don't sleep?"_

"_I sleep," she protested._

"_Yeah, I don't think five hours meets the recommended daily amount of sleep."_

"_I just want it to be perfect for us, even if it is small." I moved my hands to take her face in them._

"_Bella, all it takes for it to be perfect is for you to show up and say 'I do'. Other than that, I don't care about any of the details. Maybe I'm just a stupid guy, but all I need is you."_

_She let out a small sigh. "All I need is you too. I guess I could cut back on a few things," she said, looking back at the wedding book._

"_You can always ask me to do some of this wedding stuff. I'll be more than willing to help with anything you need – especially your clothing of choice for the wedding night," I grinned._

"_Pervert!" she yelled, pushing on my chest._

"_Yes, but I'm your pervert," I said, nipping at her ear._

"_Yeah, whatever, Jared."_

_She went back to studying, but I needed to make sure that the conversation got my point across. "So you'll ask when you need help and stop working so long and hard."_

_Bella looked up at me with love in her eyes. "Yeah, I'll cut back."_

"_Good," I murmured against her lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you too. And I can't wait to marry you."_

"_Me neither."_

It had taken a lot of reminding, but she did start sharing the things on her overloaded plate. In the fall, Mrs. Newton worked to help Bella out with shifts around school and wedding related things. Instead of two classes in Port Angeles, the spring semester, she took two classes online. The classes were the same amount of class work, but she didn't lose time to commuting. Plus, she had more flexibility about when she sat down to do the work. That helped out a lot in terms of freeing up some of her time to just relax.

I heard the door open and close behind me. Turning I saw Paul standing there, pulling on the tie.

"God, I hate this thing. I feel like it exists only to choke me."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to wear one again for Sam and Emily's wedding and then again for any pack wedding after that. So you might as well get used to the little sucker."

"I hope Leah doesn't make me wear one at ours."

"It won't matter if you can't get her to agree to marry you."

"I will – eventually." Paul had proposed twice in the past six months. Leah shot him down cold both times. Leah wanted her own time. Everyone got this but Paul. Paul thought with all the wedding excitement that his imprint would want to get married as well. Not the case at all. Leah wanted their wedding to be about them, not because everyone else was doing it.

I rolled my eyes at my best man.

"Anyway, you ready?" I nodded my head. "That's good, because it's time." I took a deep breath and went to meet my imprint at the alter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Up next will be 5 years later…

For those that haven't seen it, I did post a one-shot of Bella and Emmett earlier this week. It's called _Temptation Isle_.


	35. Five years had passed

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

Five years had passed, and life only got better with each new day. You would think after a while you couldn't love another person more than you already did. But each day made me love Bella more.

Our wedding was one of the best days of my life, but it didn't take long for an even better day to occur. Jared Brandon Mahan, or J.B. as we called him, was born nine months on the dot after the wedding. Our honeymoon baby as the joke went.

The family and pack came together for J.B.'s fourth birthday party. From the back porch, I could see the kids enjoying a game of hide and seek, though only J.B. and Levi, Sam and Emily's three year old son, were really old enough to know how the game worked. The three two year olds tended to follow their older brothers' directions blindly. Sam and Emily had a daughter named Harper, who was only two months younger than Bella and my twins. Parker Elijah and Camille Alexis followed J.B anywhere he went and did anything he told them to. Something my oldest had shamelessly already learned to take advantage of.

I walked over to the group of women that my wife was talking to. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, resting my hands on her round stomach. She turned around to look at me, and the other imprints migrated away from us.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, baby. When do you want me to bring out the cake?"

"Let them play a bit more. That way they'll be exhausted and after eating cake and ice cream, all of them will be ready for nap time." I grinned big. I loved nap time. Nap time equaled mommy and daddy alone time. With three kids, it seemed like one of them always ended up in our bed at night. I loved my kids more than anything, but I needed alone time with my imprint every once in a while. And sharing a bed with one of them cramped things majorly.

"Get that stupid grin off your face, Jared."

"What stupid grin?"

"The one you make when you think you're getting lucky."

"I love nap time," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, today's nap time equals clean up time for us. I want to get all the party stuff cleaned up while the kids sleep." My grin fell.

"But nap time is supposed to be our time," I whined.

"Maybe tonight if you get lucky."

"Baby," I griped. That was an empty promise, and she knew it.

"Excuse me? You're the one that wanted a house full of kids, Jared Mahan. Having kids means less time for sex. Just wait until this one arrives," she said, rubbing her belly. "We'll have even less time to ourselves. So are you seeing why I think this should be it?"

Bella swore we wouldn't have anymore more after this one. Leila Marie would be the last Mahan born if my imprint had her way. But I loved our kids, and I wanted as many as she could give me. More kids did mean less time for us, she was right. Though, as an only child, I'd always imagined having a lot of kids, and five seemed like a good number.

"We'll decide for sure in a few years. Let's just take the time to reflect on how we create such beautiful children, and we owe it to the world to bring as many beautiful people into it as possible."

"Jared," she said, clearly annoyed and not seeing my reasoning as a good one.

"So, wait on the cake then?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, for another hour or so."

"Okay. I'll just go play with the other guys then."

"Don't get into to trouble."

"Yes, _Mom_."

She turned and walked back to where the other imprints had moved to. I watched her for a minute before heading over to the guys. They all stood around, nursing beers and joking.

"Jared, tell Paul that sex changes after marriage," Jacob told me. Paul finally got Leah to agree to marry him six months prior. The wedding would take place in two months.

"Mm, your sex life doesn't change so much because of marriage, but definitely after the kids arrive. You get it less, so you do get a little more creative."

"And expect a schedule," Sam offered.

"A schedule?" Paul asked, confused. "A schedule for what?"

Sam explained, "For sex. Generally, you don't get as much spontaneity. You plan it out. Kids go to their grandparent's house for a couple of hours on Sundays. Play dates rotate on Mondays and Wednesdays. If you don't plan time, then you won't get time."

"That doesn't sound appealing. I love spur-of-the-moment sex. It's my favorite," he grumbled. Leah and Paul were known for their spontaneous, outrageous sex adventures. Any place, any time. No place was safe from one of their escapades.

"No more kitchen sex. No more anywhere sex. You get restricted to a locked bedroom most of the time unless you get extremely lucky," I told Paul. I turned to Sam, remembering something, "By the way, we got to add another day now that Sarah's getting old enough to hang out with the other kids. I don't want the three of us sharing only two days. We each need our own." Jacob and Kim had a little girl, Sarah, about a year before. She hadn't participated in many of the play days since she wasn't really big enough to play with the others, but she was getting there.

"I have all the baby sitter I need right here," Jacob said, putting his arm around Seth.

That was a tricky time in the pack. The morning after Kim gave birth to Sarah, the pack all went to see the new family at the hospital. One look from Seth and Jacob about killed the boy. Instant imprint. It took Jacob a while to accept it, but now he had no problems handing Sarah off for the occasional alone time with Kim. Not instant imprint, more like instant babysitter.

I envied the built-in babysitter part, but not the whole already having to share my daughter with her future soul mate. No thanks. I didn't want to share my Cam-Cam with anyone, even someone as good as Seth. Though, I have to admit, if you _had_ to share your daughter with someone, Seth was definitely the one you'd want. They don't come any better than him. The kid doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He cherishes Sarah like a princess.

"I love you, Seth, but I'm glad I don't have to worry about anyone imprinting any girls Talise and I have." Embry imprinted on Talise, a girl a year younger than him, only seven months earlier. We all knew he feared imprinting on one of the pack's future daughters after Seth did on Sarah. Embry didn't want to imprint on a baby, so it thrilled him to no end when he laid eyes on Talise while visiting his mom's family on the Makah reservation.

"You never know, one of their boys could phase and imprint down the line," Seth commented.

"Maybe, but at least it won't be until I've had my own time with my daughter."

Seth rolled his eyes before finding where Sarah sat in her mother's lap across the yard.

"Daddy!" My head snapped to find Camille. I saw her running toward me with tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" I asked, scooping her up in my arms.

"They won't let me play, Daddy," she cried into my shoulder.

"Who?"

"J.B., Park and Levi." I looked over to where the boys played. Levi and Parker played with their trucks, but J.B.'s eyes met mine with smidge of fear in them. Birthday boy knew he was possibly in trouble.

"Why won't they let you play, Cam-Cam?"

"Levi said girls can't play with trucks. He said I go with Claire and Harper to play with Barbie. I don't like dolls, Daddy. I want trucks." Ah, my little tomboy.

Claire had always enjoyed being doted on like a princess by Quil and playing dress up, and she found a partner in little Harper. But my Cam-Cam loved doing whatever her brothers and Levi did. As far as she was concerned the dirtier the better.

"Levi told you that, Camille?" Sam asked beside me.

My daughter looked up at Sam with the wide, doe eyes she inherited from her mother and nodded. "Levi mean, Uncle Sam."

Sam sighed and looked toward his son. "Levi!" he yelled. Levi's head popped up and his eyes went wide, with a different reason than Camille's. Sam may have given up Alpha to Jacob two years earlier, but he didn't lose that Alpha voice entirely.

"Yes, Daddy?" Levi asked meekly.

"Come over here, son."

Levi slowly made his way over to us. I observed J.B. as he watched his best friend make the walk of being in trouble. J.B. caught my eye and quickly ducked his head and continued playing with his younger brother. He didn't want any part of what Levi was going to get.

When Levi finally made it to us, the little boy stared at the ground.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Did you tell Camille she couldn't play with you?"

Levi through the corner of his eye peeked at Camille, before answering his father. "Yes, sir."

"Why?"

"Girls aren't supposed to play with trucks. They play with dolls and other girly things."

"Who told you that, Levi?" Sam questioned.

"Claire."

Sam let out a long breath. "Levi, cousin Claire likes the more girly stuff, as does your sister. However, that doesn't mean that all girls like that stuff. Camille can play with whatever she wants, even trucks. Girls can play with boy toys and boys can play with girl toys."

"I would never play dress up, Dad."

"Uncle Quil used to play dress up with Claire all the time," I said.

"Still does," Embry laughed. "I caught him in a tutu just last week."

"Oh shut up," Quil grumbled. "I can't wait for Sarah to torture Seth. Then you guys can harp on him instead of me."

"I don't care what Sarah says, I won't wear a tutu," Seth claimed.

"We'll see about that," Jacob snickered.

"See! Uncle Seth won't play dress up," Levi pointed out.

Sam turned a glare on Seth. "Seth, tell Levi that dress up is okay for boys. Then stay quiet."

Seth rolled his eyes before following orders. "Levi, boys can dress up, with dolls or whatever else girls play with. Girls can play with trucks, Nerf guns or any other typically boy toys."

"Then why won't you wear a tutu, Uncle Seth?" the little boy questioned.

Seth glanced around for help, but we all looked at him expectantly. "I, uh, um, I don't think I'll look as good as Uncle Quil, and so I don't want to look silly compared to him."

Levi looked at him for a few moments before answering, seemingly satisfied. "Oh, okay."

Sam spoke up again. "So, you see that Camille can play with you and the boys?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Levi said. He then turned to look up at Camille. "I'll let you play with my blue monster truck, Cami. I know it's your favorite."

"Really?" She asked, hopefully.

Levi kicked the ground a little. "I guess so."

"Thanks, Levi," my Cam-Cam exclaimed. She looked back at me. "Daddy, you put me down now," she told me.

"Okay, baby." I set her down, and the pair went off running back to where J.B. and Parker had stayed and played.

"I can't believe you want more, Jared," Paul said, while we all watched the kids go back to playing.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"One is more than enough trouble. I don't know how you handle three in one house and one more on the way."

"You teach them right and you don't have any major issues. Sure, little things happen, but overall, they're all good kids."

"I don't know. I think Leah and I have decided on only one."

"You say that, but once you hold that first one in your arms, you'll be ready for the next one. And if you're not, Leah will. Kim wanted to start trying again almost immediately. I had to convince her that Sarah should be at least a year old before we try again."

"Times coming up then," Embry noticed.

"Yeah, and Bella being pregnant isn't helping. So thanks, Jared."

"What did I do?"

"You've gotten Bells knocked up three times now. Every time you do, it gets the rest of the women wanting the same thing."

"I have to agree with him," Sam said.

I looked at them both confused. "What?"

"Did you never figure out that we got pregnant with Levi a month after you announced Bella was pregnant with J.B. and that Harper came only two months after the twins? Emily gets the pregnancy itch every time Bella does."

"Is Emily pregnant now?" Quil asked.

"What? No. God, I hope not. I love my kids, but they exhaust me. I'm getting old, and I don't have the energy like I used to. Jared, I'm with Paul, I seriously don't know how you do it."

"Yeah, and Kim started to talk about kids when the twins came. Hence, Sarah came not too, too long after them and Harper."

"Well, I hate to tell you guys, but if I can get Bella to agree, I want at least one more."

"What, you want a whole sports team or something?" Paul questioned.

"No. I just– I don't know. Five is the number that's always been in my head."

"Give it up, man. Don't do that to us," Jacob pleaded.

"Whatever. Like you guys get any say on whether or not I have another baby with my wife."

"I do," a voice behind me said. I turned around to see my imprint with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, baby," I cooed.

"Don't 'baby' me, Jared. No more. Four is more than enough. Our kids make up more than half of the pack kids."

"Yeah, right now, but what about after Jake and Kim have another, and then Embry and Talise, and Paul and Leah. I'm not even including Quil and Seth in that count, because, well, that's still far down the line. Anyway, we need one more to ensure we stay in the lead."

"It's not a game, Jared. The only way we're having another is if you're the one to carry him or her for the nine months."

"You know that's not possible, Bella."

"Then I guess you'll have to settle with four."

"But–"

"No buts. Go get the cake and ice cream. The kids look about worn out," she said before walking away.

"No nap time for you," Sam snickered. He shared my love for nap time and understood how it worked.

"I already have no nap time. Bella told me that I get clean up time today."

"Sucks for you."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Jared!" Bella yelled from across the yard. She raised an eyebrow.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. "I gotta get that cake pronto if I want nap time any this week." I quickly made my back into the house.

As I walked away, I heard Paul ask, "What the hell does 'nap time' mean?" Only Jacob and Sam laughed.

I loved my wife, my kids and my life. I didn't think it could get much better, but like I said, each day somehow got better and better.


	36. A dozen later

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

**Author's Note:** I know that the poll I put up said 20 years, but I decided that was too much of a gap. So instead it will be 12 years after chapter 35 ends. Weird number I know, but it works for what I want to write about.

Just below is an update of the ages of the pack kids you already know about. At the bottom of the chapter is a complete list of which kids belong to which couple and what their ages are. I wouldn't suggest looking until you get into the chapter. You wouldn't want to ruin any surprises.

**The short list of who's who of My Perfect Match:**

Jared and Bella – J.B. (16 years old), Parker and Camille (14 years old) and Leila Marie (12 years old)

Sam and Emily – Levi (16 years old), Harper (14 years old)

Jacob and Kim – Sarah (13 years old)

Claire (21 years old)

* * *

It was the night I had feared and loathed to see since first holding my little Cam-Cam in my arms those first minutes after her birth. My little tomboy had grown up and would leave on her first date in a matter of only minutes. Personally, I felt fourteen was too young to date, never mind that I did at that age myself. It felt different with the girl being my own. Bella assured me that everything would be fine, but I had my doubts. Where would he take her, what would they do, how would he treat her? All questions that ran through my head, though, I knew the answer to the last one.

I heard the car door slam outside. Eight years after giving up my inner wolf and my hearing had stayed as sharp as the first day I phased. I looked through the peep hole to see Levi Uley walking up my drive. I knew he would treat my daughter with nothing but respect. But still, he was a boy – a sixteen year old, hormonal, horny boy. It didn't matter that I was there the day he'd been born, he was the enemy now and would remain so as long as he had interest in my Cam-Cam.

A steady, strong knock sounded on the front door. I could hear my daughter squeal in delight in her room. I took a deep breath and put on my most menacing expression, then opened the door.

"Hey, Uncle Jared." My eyes narrowed. All the pack kids called all the wolves and their imprints their aunts and uncles even though most of us shared no blood relation.

"I think you ought to start calling me Mr. Mahan if you're planning on dating my daughter, Levi." His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess that would sound weird to someone."

"Yeah, it would," I said shortly.

"All right then. Good evening, Mr. Mahan."

"Levi, take a seat." He quickly sat on the couch with tense shoulders.

"Jared, leave that boy alone," my Bella called from the kitchen.

"I'm not bothering you, am I, Levi?"

"No, sir."

"I didn't think so. See, Bella, I'm not messing with him."

Bella came into the living room carrying a tray of drinks.

"Lemonade, Levi?"

"Oh, thanks, Au – Mrs. Mahan." Levi gave me a side glance, and I gave him a smile of approval at his correction.

"You can still call me 'Aunt Bella', Levi. Don't be silly. We're all still family." Bella handed me a glass, making eye contract with me. "Jared's being a stupid ass. Ignore him, Levi."

"Oh...um…" the teenager muttered nervously.

I heard footsteps approaching the house. _Now what?_ The front door opened and in walked my eldest. J.B. stopped when he saw his best friend sitting on our couch.

"Hey, man. Were we supposed to hang out? I don't remember making any specific plans for tonight."

"Uh, no, I'm…taking Cami out." My son's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Oh. So you did ask her," J.B. said, annoyed.

"Yeah, man." Levi shifted a little under J.B.'s stare. "You said you were cool with it last week," Levi said carefully, eyeing his best friend for his response.

"I didn't think my dad would actually allow it to happen," my son said, looking at me.

"Your sister asked your mother first. She told her 'yes' without consulting me."

"Mom, don't you think Levi's a little old for Camille?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "No." The two of us had already had this conversation several times over the past few days.

"Isn't Camille a little young to be dating period?"

"Your sister is old enough to go to dinner and a movie with a boy she's known her whole life that I strongly approve of. It's not like they're running off to Vegas. They're going to do something they've done plenty of times, just this time without the group. So, the two of you can just get over yourselves."

"Fine," J.B. huffed, and then he stalked his way to his room he shared with Parker.

Levi sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that tonight was so frowned upon."

"No, Levi, it's fine. They're just protective of Camille. I'm sure you'll feel the same way when Harper goes on her first date."

"You're right, Aunt Bella. And I probably wouldn't be thrilled if J.B. was the one to take her on it. But that's why I asked him first. I didn't want this to mess up our friendship."

"He'll get over it, I promise. The two of you will go and have a good time. Let me go check on how she's coming along."

I let out a long, slow breath. "Levi."

"Yes, sir?"

"I just want to say, I do trust you with my daughter. In fact, I'm glad it's you who's taking her on her first date. I know you'll treat her well and bring her home unharmed in any way. You're a good kid, Levi. I'm just having trouble admitting my little Cam-Cam isn't so little anymore."

"Thanks, Mr. Mahan. That means a lot."

"Forget the 'Mr. Mahan' crap. That's my dad. But I do ask you drop the 'uncle' part too. That just sounds disturbing when you're picking my daughter up for a date."

"So, just call you Jared?"

"Yeah, Levi, that's fine."

"All right, thanks, Jared," he said with a small grin.

"And here she is – Miss Camille Mahan," Bella announced.

My once dirty tomboy walked into the living room in a floral sundress, wearing heels, with her hair done all pretty and make-up adorning her face. The part that hit home was the expression that flittered across her face when she made eye contact with Levi. If the boy played his cards right, her heart would be his forever.

* * *

A couple of months had passed, and Levi and Camille had officially become a couple over that time. At first J.B. didn't approve of his best friend dating his little sister. He even avoided Levi for a week after that first date. But after a long talk between the two boys, J.B. agreed that as long as Levi treated Camille right, he wouldn't let it get in the way of their friendship.

Summer had arrived, so it was time for the summer kick-off cookout. We had all gathered at Sam and Emily's for the get-together.

I stood on the porch staring at the kids, particularly the boys.

"The three of them have grown quite a lot in the last few months," Sam noted from beside me. It had become obvious that Levi, J.B. and Parker had all hit growth spurts that reeked of oncoming phases.

"I was hoping it was just plain, old growth spurts."

"You know better than that, Jared."

"Yeah, I do. I just don't want that life for our kids, for my boys. We had to do it, so shouldn't that earn them a skip?"

"I guess not. I think this will be the first back to back generations since the beginning."

"I don't understand, though. Why hasn't Seth picked anything up then if there is some great threat looming?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

I sighed heavily. "Sam, Levi needs to break up with her now."

"That's not likely to happen, Jared. He's happy with her. I'd venture to say he's in love with her."

"Do you want him to repeat your history, Sam?"

Sam winced. "Of course not. But how do you propose we break them up? Neither of them will do so easily."

"I don't know, but I refuse to stand by and watch not only my sons lose their futures but also see my daughter's heart shattered. I can't do much about them, but I can protect Cam-Cam."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll imprint on her."

"Ha! Yeah, because the spirits love to make our lives easy like that."

"I just saying, without a just reason – one we can't tell him until he phases – I don't think there's anything that we can say or do to break the up. I'm afraid it's a wait and see thing. If he phases and doesn't imprint, then we'll tell him exactly why he must break things off with Camille. If he loves her, then he'll know it's the best thing for her to do so."

Sam made sense, but that left me

"What are you two ladies talking about?" a voiced asked. I turned to see Paul.

"The boys look close."

"Yeah, only a month or two more, I'd say," he said.

"Your boys don't affected yet," Sam commented. I seriously think that the spirits have a funky sense of humor. Paul and Leah were convinced they only wanted one child. So what did our tribe's spirits do? They granted Paul and Leah triplets – P.J., Harry and Leanne. She had a freaking littler of cubs, and the jokes still haven't ended eleven years later.

"No, but they're still far too young. The youngest we ever had was Seth when he was fourteen."

"True. But if whatever it is making the older ones change, sticks around, P.J., Harry, Will and Ethan might be facing the same fate," I said.

"God, I hope not," Embry said, walking up to us with Jacob by his side. Apparently, Jacob was right when he said that Bella's pregnancy sparked others. A year after Leila was born, Paul and Leah had the triplets and Jacob and Kim had Will. Then a year after that, Embry and Talise started their family with the birth of Ethan.

"I have to agree with Em. Though, I think Will would think phasing is the coolest thing in the world, he's obsessed with Dad telling him the legends. I don't want that life for him."

"Well, I guess we'll all just have to wait and see. There's not much we can do about it," Sam said.

"Dad!" All of us turned out of habit. I saw J.B. jogging up to me.

"Yeah?"

"Um…you might want to come with me."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"The twins are trying to knock down a bee hive."

"What?"

The guys all laughed and shot them glares before following my oldest. I ran into the woods to see my youngest two. Yes, that's right, I got my way. Five years after Leila was born, Bella came out of the bathroom holding the little stick with a positive sign. The pregnancy took us both my shock – for different reasons. She thought we were done after Leila, and I had given up my hope of reaching my goal of five. So imagine our surprise when the doctor told us to expect twins. Charlie and Alex were our trouble makers. At seven years old, they found trouble anywhere and everywhere.

The only thing that made Bella feel a little better was when a week after we found out about the twins, Jake and Kim found out they too were expecting their own pair. I tried blaming that set of pregnancies on Embry, as a year before Talise gave birth to a girl, Talley. But Jacob stood firm in his belief that all his children were results of mine. He swore he'd hurt me if Bella ever got pregnant again – four kids was way more than enough for him. Though, I know he enjoys having Katrina and Lynn to himself, and not sharing his daughters like he had to do Sarah with Seth.

After tearing the stick away from Alex and Charlie, I joined my imprint. She stood talking with Emily, Sam, Claire and Quil. Quil beamed with the pride of an expected father. He and Claire had only just earlier that day announced she was three months along in their first pregnancy. The two got married the previous summer, and we all knew how much Quil wanted to finally be a dad. He'd had to watch all of start our families years ago, while he waited for his imprint to mature.

"Hey, babe," I said, wrapping my arms around Bella.

"Jared, do you think we could go out to Port Angeles with them to a movie tomorrow night?"

"Um, sure. We'll need someone to watch the boys."

"J.B. could do it."

"No he can't. He's taking that girl out."

"What girl?"

"I don't know – a girl from school."

"You're a real fountain of knowledge, Jared."

Quil and Sam tried to hold in their laughter. "I don't get in the boy's business."

"You should, you're his father."

"I trust him."

"Emily, is Sam like this?" _Like what?_

"Oh yeah. Harper went on her first date last weekend. Sam sat in the living room cleaning a gun while the poor boy waited for Harp. I didn't even know we owned a gun."

"How did we go from J.B. to Harper?" Sam asked.

"The two of you give all the freedom in the world to those boys, but as soon as your girls want to go on a single date, you _literally_ pull out the big guns," Emily chastised him.

"I think I'll keep my mouth shut."

"That would be wise, Jared," Bella said.

"So, the movies tomorrow? Maybe Charlie can watch them," I said, trying to steer the conversation.

"I'll call when we get home tonight and ask."

* * *

/

A few weeks later, Bella and I sat at our kitchen table – alone for once. All the kids were off doing God knows what for the day. The house seemed to creak with the abnormal silence.

"This is nice," Bella said softly.

"The quiet?"

"Mm, yeah, that too. I meant it just being the two of us. But being able to think and actually hear myself is nice too."

"A few more years and you'll be sad to have it so quiet. You'll want them all to come back."

"Yeah, who would want to be trapped with only you for company for the rest of my life?"

"Hey now, no need to get feisty with your words."

"You know I love you."

"And I love you too, baby."

"We've done it, haven't we?" she asked with a small smile.

"Done what?"

"Made things amazing with the kids, with life. I'm happier than I ever could have dreamed I could be."

"I'm glad to hear that. Hopefully I played a small part in that happiness."

"Oh, you played more than a small part, Jared. You're my everything."

"As are you, my Bella."

"Care to show me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I want to show you. Nap time here we come." My imprint made a run for the bedroom, with me fast on her heels.

The spirits had that sense of humor with the way they chose life to go, but they couldn't have picked someone better to build my life with. The future was still uncertain, but as long as Bella stood by my side, we could handle anything thrown our way.

THE END!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed _My Perfect Match_!

This story is done. But I was curious as to how many people would want this story turned into a universe. Like with a story about the original wolves that you don't really get to see their story (Paul & Leah, Embry & Talise, Seth & Sarah, etc.) and/or the story that will follow this about the 2nd generation (J.B., Levi, Park, Cami, etc.) I kind of made this chapter where things could progress, or they could stand still where they are on purpose.

This story wouldn't be expanded into a universe for quite some time, because I have way too many other projects going on currently. I do like the idea of not leaving this set of characters yet, but I'll only think further about doing it if there seems to be a strong want for it.

So let me know if in your review if you would want to read more about only original pack, only new generation, or both.

If and when I expand, I'll past another chapter on this story to announce it, so don't take off the alerts if you're interested.

**The Complete Who's Who of My Perfect Match:**

Jared and Bella – J.B. (16 years old), Parker and Camille (14 years old), Leila Marie (12 years old) and Charlie and Alex (7 years old)

Sam and Emily – Levi (16 years old), Harper (14 years old)

Jacob and Kim – Sarah (13 years old), Will (11 years old) and Katrina and Lynn (7 years old)

Paul and Leah – P.J., Harry and Leanne (11 years old)

Embry and Talise – Ethan (10 years old) and Talley (8 years old)

Quil and Claire (21 years old) – Claire is 3 months along.


End file.
